


Absolute

by maramarlowe



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Double Anal Penetration, Eating out, Heavy BDSM, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Kinky, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, MxM - Freeform, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Safer Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Thigh Fuck, Voyeurism, i mean there is so plot but you can skip over it if you want, just helps the story progress, more to come - Freeform, porn without much plot, so much more to come, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2020-11-08 15:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 72,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maramarlowe/pseuds/maramarlowe
Summary: Leader Youngmin and maknae Daehwi explore their sexuality in this fic that began with Kinktober and that will include over 90 different kinks.(There will be some potentially triggering kinks, but I did my best to take out anything that seemed too severe. I will still list the prompts/kinks at the beginning of each chapter. I hope my reasons for taking a bit longer to complete this series will show once I begin uploading parts)





	1. Pre-Face

Hi. Before we really get started with this fic, we need to cover some of the “boring” stuff (or you can just skip this). I just wanted to quickly say some stuff that’s important to me before I post any actual parts.

Firstly, I want to note that one of the most crucial aspects of my fanfiction writing that I value is the work I put into trying to catch the essence of the idol or character perfectly. I might not always get it quite right, but I will say that I try really hard to. Sometimes, hours of research (or even days) goes into trying to capture a character just right. This isn’t something that will always be possible in this story/fic. Since the prompts were pre-planned, I cannot (or rather will not) mold them much to fit the ship and the characters/idols within it. So please understand that I will try as hard as I possibly can to make my characters real and just like the idols we adore, but it might not always come off overly convincing. But I mean, this is fanfiction. Anything is possible, right?

Secondly, I must make a disclaimer: recently, Daehwi has spoken out about being uncomfortable with people assuming he's gay for his personality or interest. I’m in no way saying he’s gay or trying to force him into a box by writing this fic, I respect his sexuality, however he’d define or not define it. That’s his business, not mine. As an awkward gay girl myself, I write this purely because I've learned writing about gay couples has helped me come to terms with my sexuality and I want other gay/LGBTQ teens have this chance as well. I recognize my writings are purely fiction, and the relationship I dig to find between members or idols is actually usually just friendship, which I'm perfectly okay with.

So, I began writing this fic during "Kintober" in 2019. However, the parts are pretty long for me, and I'm a slow writer. And then things kept happening in my life that just made it all a big ol' mess. So, this fic is long and slow. But that doesn't mean I want to give up on it- this is the first time I've really wanted to finish any chaptered story. And if you want to stick around while I work at that, I'd really appreciate it.

Kinks will be uploaded here once the fic is finished so you can skip wherever you'd like. For now, they're listed at the beginning of each chapter.

Alright, I’ll stop the rant here. Happy reading. I hope this fic/”challenge” is one you enjoy.


	2. And So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of Kinktober - After weeks of prompting by Woojin, Youngmin finally has sex for the first time in a year. What he doesn't know though, is that it's with his youngest band mate Daehwi...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me give you just one final warning before we kick this off. I'm going to really establish how this works: 90 different kinks. That means three or more kinks PER chapter. I've specially curated a list of kinks taken and replanned from several different Kinktober prompt lists. It's time to get f*cking freaky. Enjoy.
> 
> Today's Prompts: Sthenolagnia (strength/muscle worship), glory hole, bukkake (came on by two or more people), sexual frustration

Youngmin was in the dorms, his head lying on Woojin's lap. For a while, they had been working on writing some new lyrics together, but at some point they'd begun talking about the past, still working on filling in everything they'd missed in their years of separation.

Woojin would rustle his knee, making Youngmin's head jolt, whenever he was told something funny or shocking. Youngmin had just recieved the worst blow yet as Woojin shrieked, "you haven't had sex in over a year?"

Youngmin reached up to hit the side of Woojin's head. "Shut up," he mumbled. "Everyone will hear you."

"But everyone should hear this! You haven't had sex for a year, Youngmin!" Woojin shouted once more, though he kept it at a lower volume than before. Youngmin didn't doubt though that anyone within the dorm and even the floor below heard Woojin .

He covered his face with his hands. "I'm well aware."

Woojin pried his bands away, looking at the red painted across his cheeks and the firm line of his mouth. "But you used to have sex, like, everyday. How do you go from that to nothing?"

Youngmin shrugged.

Woojin shook his head. "I know it's not because you aren't attractive enough. No one could resist those pretty lips of yours," he teased, pinching Youngmin's bottom lip between his fingers as he said it.

Youngmin turned his head, moving his lips away from Woojin's touch. "Stop," he whined. "I regret ever sharing that with you."

His side was poked as Woojin teased him once more. "I bet that was eating you up inside."

"Yes," Youngmin sighed. "Not eating someone out was eating me up."

Woojin yelled in disgust. "Youngmin-hyung!"

The older laughed. "That's what you get for being mean to me. Feel sorry at me instead."

His childhood friend sighed. "I do feel sad towards you. That's why I'm going to set you up. I mean, obviously, you haven't done anything because you're looking out for the band's reputation. Before, you didn't have all of us to let down. But I bet it's killing you; I mean really, the way I remember you having sex so often, it had to have been some sort of weird coping mechanism."

Youngmin pouted. "You don't have to make it sound that bad."

Woojin scoffed. "I'm not making it sound that bad. It WAS that bad. I mean, every single day, 'minnie." 

The older sighed. "Alright, alright. I get it. Can we drop this now, please?"

"Fine. But I'm going to help you. Whether I have to be your wing-man, set you up on a blind date kind of thing, or even find you somewhere to go."

Youngmin shook his head. "Woojin-ah, don't even worry about it. We're idols now, I can't mess around like I used to. Plus, I'm your leader, I'm supposed to be a good role model for you guys."

Woojin patted his hyung's shoulder. "Don't worry about it. We all look up to you, that's why I want to help you."

"No, just forget about. I only said that because we were ranting. I'm fine, really. Don't worry or do anything stupid, Woojin."

His younger rolled his eyes. "Alright. I'll drop it," he conceded. While he stuck to his promise by not speaking of it again to Youngmin, the gears in Woojin's mind were whirring, trying to find a way he could help Youngmin out but allow the older to stay discrete and not risk ruining the band's reputation.

\----

Three weeks later, Woojin found the solution he'd been searching for. Oddly enough, it had come when the band was in America, touring one of the big cities before they had to show for K-Con in Los Angeles. He'd overheard a couple talking behind him when they were walking on the street, only understanding a few words, but those few words were more than enough to spark an idea for him.

He'd pulled out his phone, clicking into the browser and typing furiously. There were many results, an overwhelming amount really, but that only made him more excited. Woojin clicked through many sites and ads, even reading reviews before he found exactly what he was looking for. After saving the page, he turned his phone off and slid it back into his pocket, already planning on seizing the right time to tell Youngmin.

Just a few hours later, the time passed in anxious but excited squirms and tapping fingers, Woojin had his chance. They'd stopped at a corner café to get drinks, as it was a bit cold and they were hoping to warm up. Youngmin had excused himself to the bathroom after paying for the bill, covering the cost of his dongsaeng's drinks as well, telling them it was "his treat."

Just a moment later, Woojin excused himself as well, pacing towards the bathroom. When he got in, Youngmin was washing his hands carefully, lathering the soap, watching as it covered his hands in pink bubbles.

Woojin leaned against the sink beside his hyung, effectively scaring him.

Youngmin grabbed the edge of the sink. "Woojin-ah!" He yelled, his shock written across his face.

Woojin just smiled. "Youngmin-hyung!" He copied, but with more enthusiasm in his voice.

Youngmin shook his head, turning the sink on to wash the soap off his hands. "You scared me," he complained.

Woojin had a grin on his face. "But it'll be worth it," he claimed.

Youngmin looked at him, his nose scrunched, clearly wondering what the hell he was saying. 

"Hyung, I found a way for you to finally have sex," Woojin boasted, his pride showing in the way he puffed his chest and the small smile that still graced his face.

Youngmin huffed. "I told you to stop worrying about that, Woojin-ah," he scolded.

He got a devilish smile in return. "But Youngmin-hyung, I'm such a good friend and was so determined to help you. And I did, I find you the perfect solution."

Youngmin left the sink, walking to grab one of the towels from the dispenser and scrubbing at his hands to dry them. "It's fine," he said, attempting to brush the younger off.

Woojin wasn't going to take that as an answer though. "Look, it's completely anonymous, and here in America, so there won't really be anyone to know you anyways. We're lucky, we just made our debut and don't have too many people watching yet, now would be the time for you to do this. Especially here."

This caught Youngmin's attention, but he only let himself dream of considering it for a moment before shutting the idea down. "No. It would be inappropriate for me to do something like that. It's alright Woojinnie-ah, don't worry about me."

Woojin stomped a foot. "Hyung! I did all this research, and I worked so hard to find you a place so you could finally have sex, after a whole year, and now you're just going to refuse my idea? If you don't accept, don't at least check it out, I'll have wasted all my time and will be very upset."

This made Youngmin pause. A bad feeling settled in his gut. Of course he'd noticed how often Woojin was on his phone, typing furiously and reading much more than he ever had before. And then he'd been aware of the excitement Woojin had been holding in all day, clearly waiting to unload it on someone. And that someone was Youngmin, who now didn't ahre that excitement. It made him feel terrible. He pressed his lips together, his usual wide lipped smile now thin and twisted. "I don't know, Woojin," He said, trailing off as he grew more nervous, knowing he was close to caving in and accepting.

Woojin seemed to realize this too. "Come on, hyung. If you do this, my research won't be for nothing, and you'll be in an even better mood for your dongsaengs. Plus, if you get to the location and don't like it, you can just leave. This isn't something you have to go through with, I just want you to try."

Youngmin rubbed the back of his neck, ruffling the ends of his hair. "Woojin, this could be bad," he warned, still trying to talk the younger out of it, but his attempts were futile because the waver of his voice gave him away.

Woojin grinned. "Doesn't that make it more thrilling?"

Youngmin frowned. "This is serious," he whined, trying to emphasise the anxiety that was rattling him.

Woojin set his face and nodded. "I know. But Youngmin-hyung, stop worrying. I've already gond through the process several times, making sure the plan is foolproof. You'll get a taxi, and the driver surely won't know you, but on the teeniest off chance that they do, they won't go sharing your whereabouts. That could ruin their reputation. Then, for good measure, you can wear a mask. So you'll get to the building, go in and down the stairs, and tell them you have an 'appointment' under [that name Donghyun kept trying to say in their video]."

Youngmin had been listening intently until that point, when his serious face cracked and he snorted. "Seriously?" He asked Woojin, shaking his head.

The younger just smiled, his snagged tooth flashing cutely, and shrugged. "What? No one knows who that is. We sure didn't, and neither did Dingo."

Youngmin just shook his head again and gestured for Woojin to continue unfolding his plan.

"Alright, so under that name, I've already booked you an 'appointment.' They'll take you to a purely anonymous room. You get to do your thing and leave. And bam! Youngmin-hyung will no longer be going over a year without sex."

Youngmin had a sour face. "You do realize how shady this all sounds, right?"

Woojin nodded. "Yeah, but I already looked at hundreds of reviews. This place is safe and professional."

"Professional is a hell of a word to pick," Youngmin pointed out.

He got a flick on his arm in response. "Hyung, don't be rude to me after everything I've done for you. Now you have to accept my offer."

Youngmin shook his head. "Look, I'm thankful that you did all of this for me, really, I am, but I just-"

Woojin huffed and went around Youngmin, grabbing him by the shoulders. "Nope, nope, nope," he repeated, keeping a fast pace so Youngmin couldn't talk to him, while he pushed the older out the door. "We're done with this conversation now, so you can't tell me no," he declared. As he pushed the leader along, he slid a piece of paper into the pocket of Youngmin's shirt. "There's the address, don't lose it."

By the time Woojin had stopped talking long enough for Youngmin to speak, they were already back to the others, who were standing off to the side of the counter, clearly waiting for them. Youngmin quickly shut his mouth, suddenly aware of how red his face was. The others were going to pry for information-information that he knew they'd inevitably get out of him-if he didn't start acting normal.

"Hyung, is something wrong? Your face is red," Woong pointed out, worry in his voice. His hand reached up to rest against Youngmin's forehead, trying to observe if he had a fever.

Youngmin shot a quick icy glance towards Woojin, who had retreated to the back of the group with a smug smile on his face, before looking back to Woong. He carefully took Woong's hand away from his head, letting it drop back to his side. "I'm alright," he denied. "Just a bit tired, I guess. It's been a busy day."

Daehwi nodded. "Mm, I'm so exhausted already."

Donghyun clapped his hands together. "Then how about we go back to the hotel? We can watch a movie or play some games. Something fun but not too energy consuming," he proposed, always working as the mediator between his hyungs and dongsaengs that he always knew exactly what they all needed.

The rest of the members nodded in agreement. So they all began to file out of the cafe, crowding together to walk down the busy sidewalk. Woojin skipped forward to Woong and Donghyun to get his drink from the newest member. Daehwi stepped back to give Youngmin his, which he had been carefully blowing on to rid of the curls of smoke that escape from the lid any time the liquid sloshed around. Youngmin thanked him graciously.

So the group left for their hotel, with the three middle boys leading the way, their laughs loud and infectious. The oldest and youngest walled together behind them, listening and laughing when someone said something funny or rolling their eyes (though that was only Daehwi) when someone said something stupid.

\-----  
At seven, when the sun began to set, hiding behind the tall buildings of the city, painting the sky in watercolor strokes, Youngmin slipped his shoes on. He looked to the couch, where Woojin, Woong, and Donghyun were cuddled up watching a movie. Woojin didn't even have to turn to know what Youngmin was doing. He just held up a hand with a thumbs-up, silently signalling to the older that his three younger members would be perfectly fine if he went out. They were, after all, adults who could take care of themselves for a few hours. Not that they were going to move from the couch anyways.

Youngmin looked at the line of shoes, and now two pairs of slippers. There was his, and Daehwi's placed carefully next to Woojin's sneakers. The maknae had excused himself about an hour earlier. He'd gotten his energy back after a power nap and was ready to go exploring the city again, though the other boys were now basking in their laziness, firmly planted on the couch with a list of movies they wanted to watch. Youngmin had been asleep himself, or else he would have gone with Daehwi, who had ended up going out by himself.

Now, he considered just staying at the hotel and waiting for the youngest to return. He knew perfectly well that Daehwi would be alright, for it wasn't their first time in the city, and he was a smart boy who surely wasn't going to get himself lost. But he still worried. Deep down though, it was really because he was desperate for any excuse not to go to whichever hellish site Woojin had located for him. He had absolutely no idea of what was even going on, but had still somehow let his younger convince him to do it. That was his weakness: he'd do anything to please his dongsaengs.

But if he waited, Woojin would only nag him. And even deeper than his search for excuses to stay was curiosity. He secretly, even to himself because he was blocking the feeling, wanted to go to the location. He wanted to know what it looked like, who would be there. He wanted to have sex for the first time in over a year. He wanted to finally find peace once more with the relief he had found in his youth.

So Youngmin grabbed his coat from the rack, slipping it on. He'd text Daehwi, just to check up on the maknae and make sure he was enjoying himself. Then he'd be able to leave.

He could feel Woojin's eye on him so Youngmin stepped out of the hotel room, closing the door carefully behind him. He leant against the wall next to the doorframe while he turned his phone on and opened his texting application.

Youngmin clicked on Daehwi's contact, AB6IX Daehwi-ah.

'Just wanted to check up on you. Are you safe? Having a good time?'

Daehwi's reply came quick. 'Yes, hyung. The city is so pretty! I'm just getting a bite to eat. I'm perfectly safe. Enjoy your rest!'

He breathed out a sigh of relief. The youngest was enjoying himself, and taking care of himself. Youngmin was glad that he was getting food. He was sure at least Daehwi would eat a meal, unlike the other three who had just been eating snacks while watching their movies.

But now that he knew Daehwi was perfectly fine, Youngmin had no more excuses.

His head told him that he should really just go back into the room and use this time to sleep for once. His legs, though, were already moving, carrying him further and further from the room.

By the time he'd even realized he'd moved, Youngmin was only the sidewalk, standing beside the street, his hand out to hail a cab. And one was slowing down, it's blinker flickering just as fast as Youngmin's heart was pumping. The driver was glancing at him, assuring Youngmin that he was going to pull over for him. Now Youngmin felt he really couldn't back out of this.

The cab stopped by the curb in front of Youngmin and he walked to the door opening it and slipping into the backseat. The cabbie asked where he was going and Youngmin read the address off of the creased piece of paper he'd been wringing in his hands to him.

His cabbie was older, probably someone who preferred older music judging by what he had playing on the radio in his car, which was a slow jazz. Still, Youngmin felt paranoia creeping up his back and tugging at the hairs on his neck. He pulled his mask from his pocket and slipped it over his ear easily.

The weight of the heavy fabric over his mouth and against his cheeks felt reassuring. He somehow breathed easier, his breaths shallow and relaxed. It made no sense to him, as he thought it should be harder to breathe with a cloth over his mouth, but it brought him so much relief that it was the opposite.

His ride was peaceful, which helped calm Youngmin's nerves. He sat beside the window, looking out at the bright lights and the people huddled close together to avoid cold from seeping into their bones. He'd noticed that it certainly wasn't as cold in this city as it was back home, but he assumed it was chillier than it usually was. So even while his members and him could walk around in t-shirts without being all that cold, the locals were bundled up in their coats, and even sometimes scarves. He'd only pulled his coat on then for the comforting weight of it and his shoulders and its grip around his arm.

Every few minutes, he'd lean to the side to look at the screen on the cabbie's dashboard telling him how to get to the address Youngmin had given him. It really wasn't far, but traffic was backed up with the ungodly amount of cars and cabs. He guessed he must have had the bad fortune to venture out during rush hour. He'd been Youngmined.

The cab quickly swerved into an open spot at the side of the road and came to a halt. Youngmin had to lress his hands against the seat in front of him to avoid hitting his face on the headrest. "We're here," the cabbie announced.

Youngmin nodded, fishing into his pocket for the cash he owed his driver. He was thankful he'd already thought to convert some money. Then, using some of the English he'd refreshed himself on before their trip, he thanked the cabbie.

And then he was leaving the warmth of the yellow cab and stepping into the dry, brisk air. It felt like a stinging slap to his heated skin.

The building that stood before Youngmin was massive, towering dozens of feet over him. He was tempted to turn and climb back into the cab and ask to return to where he'd come from, but when he turned, the cab was already gone.

Youngmin sighed. Maybe it was a sign. He was meant to do this. Plus, Woojin had worked so hard to help him find a solution. He'd feel too guilty returning to the hotel without at least going in.

So Youngmin pushed ahead, his legs dragging across the pavement as he walked to the glass door and pulled it open. There were words printed on it in white font, but he couldn't comprehend what it said.

He walked into a hallway painted a crimson red, the floors beneath him a shining wood. There were stairs off to his right side, and suddenly Woojin's advice that he'd need to go down the stairs came to him. He walked over to them and began walking, stepping down at them with a much slower pace than his long legs usually carried him.

The further he got down, the darker the staircase got. It's opening had many lights but now there were hardly any, scattered maybe every ten feet and their brightness turned low. The ceiling was lower too, crafted at a slant that matched the staircase. It made Youngmin feel cramped. But it also elicited excitement in him. His fingers twitched in his coat pockets.

When the stairs came to a halt, Youngmin found himself in a hallway lined with black carpets that were rigged to aid in pulling any dirt or snow off of someone's shoes. He treaded across them cautiously, nearing the large black door at the end of the hall. It was a single door, a fact made visible only by the single golden knob. The frame itself was black too, and the walls were grey, but the hall was kept dark enough that it looked like an ominous entrance in a void.

He reached it, his hand reaching to grib the knob. Surprisingly, it twisted easily and the door flew open easily. Youngmin had expected it to be heavy, like something he'd have to fight and win in order to enter. Rather, it had easy access and warmly invited him into what looked like a waiting room. The walls were a light cream color, aiding the brightness that the room seemed to sustain. He wasn't sure if this was just an illusion after all of the darkness he'd passed through though.

His steps into the room were hesitant. He could see a half wall framing a slidable window, like at a doctor's office. The woman sitting behind it, at a desk, was on the phone, her feet thrown up on the desk and crossed at the ankles.

Youngmin stepped towards the window, waiting patiently for the lady to notice him. When she finally did, she excused herself from the phone call and tossed her phone to the side. He cringed at the clatter of it hitting the hard wood of the desk.

She plastered a grin on her face as she opened the window, the room suddenly filling with soft sounds of the music she had playing off a radio in her office. "What is the name your appointment is under?" 

Youngmin licked his lips. "-------," he supplied. He watched as her long nails clacked away at the keyboard of her laptop, looking his name up. "Okay, got it. You're going to enter through the main door, and enter the fourth door you pass on your left."

Youngmin nodded and thanked her. He almost wanted to ask her to show her which room it was, just in case he messed up his directions, but the awkwardness that crowded his chest made him unable to speak.

He moved to the large door she'd told him to first go through, having an easy enough time counting to the fourth set of doors. When he stood between the frames though, caught between either directions, he stilled. Youngmin lifted his hands, extending his first finger and thumb to make "L" shapes, one facing the right way and the other backwards. It was a trick a friend had shown him quite a while ago, he was astounded and grateful he still remembered it. He examined his hands, turning in the direction of the one that faced the right way.

This knob was cold as he twisted it, which marked it different than the other ones. He took it as a sign, as this was the room he was meant to be in. Of course, it was, as he'd followed the directions correctly. It was a sign that went much deeper than that, resonating in his core that he was meant to be there. 

He pushed the door open, stumbling into the room. He eyes were trained on the floor until the door finished creaking as it made its journey to click shut. And in the following quiet, he was able to recognise a separate set of breaths from his own.

His looked up suddenly, eyes wide and searching. The answer came fast, in the form of somebody lying in front of him. Well, half of somebody technically. They were laid across a long table that had been built to stretch two ways from a hole in the wall. It wasn't a very big hole, it's diameter enough to fit someone's legs and waist through with a few extra inches for comfort.

So that's the sight offered to Youngmin. Someone was lying on the table, the bottom half of their body laid bare to him, their legs limp, one knee resting on the other as ankles and toes met as well.

Youngmin stepped closer. If he really wanted to, he could crouch and catch a glimpse of whoever had slid themselves into the hole in the wall. But he assumed they wanted anonymity just as much as he did, so he reminded himself to remain respectful and keep their identity unknown, no matter how much he yearned to see the face of whoever was offering themselves to him.

From what he could see, they were gorgeous. Their skin was a milky white and shaven smooth, the nails of their toes shaped and layered with a hazy pink glaze. Their hips were slim, and their legs muscled but not disproportionately so.

Youngmin felt his breath quicken just appreciating this person's build. After staring at them for a moment, he stepped even closer, his fingers stretching to trace the defined muscles of their calves and over the blue lines of their veins, light as watercolor paint strokes.

Immediately, the gorgeous legs opened, knees spreading to rest against either edges of the table. Youngmin could see all of them, from their swollen red cock to their abused hole and the bruises, marked by lightning mark fingerprints, across the flesh of their cheeks. There was cum splattered across their thighs and stomach, like paint across a canvas. They truly looked like artwork to Youngmin, one that had been worked on before by other artists. But he wanted to make them a masterpiece.

His fingers were indulgent, wrapping around the poor boy's spent cock. He could immediately feel it hardening under his grip though, elongating in his fingers as he guided it along. It was still small though, fitting snugly within the palm of his hand and the cage of his slim fingers.

The boy wriggled beneath him, hips weakly bucking up into Youngmin's grip. This was when he pulled his hand away, suddenly remembering where he was.

He was in a dark room that honestly resembled a dungeon. In fact, he thought this WAS a sex dungeon of some sorts. Just one open to the public and not just hiding in the depths of someone's basement. And he was touching a complete stranger, who he couldn't even see the face of.

But by God, did it feel thrilling.

In front of him, the stranger was wiggling their hips, clearly thinking Youngmin was teasing them. A pathetic whine came from their mouth, though it was successful in eliciting Youngmin's touch again. His hand rubbed up and down the inside of their thigh, slowly inching closer to their rock hard dick but never touching it.

They were vocal, making little whining sounds and chanting, "touch me, please, master," between choked moans. Youngmin had never been called that in his life, and at first it made him halt.

But then he moved his fingers up, taking the stranger's cock into his hand and squeezing it lightly. "Say it again," he demanded. "Beg me."

Immediately, they complied to his demands, pleading with him in this high pitched voice, though definitely male, that identified them as desperate, and judging by that and the state of their anus, a bottom too.

Youngmin spread their legs further, taking a look at the red and purple bruises that stained their pearly skin. The abrasions created from the friction of harsh slaps created a feeling of possessiveness inside Youngmin that he'd never experienced before. He wanted to be the only person who marked the stranger up, who made them cry and beg for more and to be fucked forever harder and who promised then that they were such a good boy, filled up by Youngmin's cock so well.

But he didn't know them. And they didn't know him.

He just wrote it off as overwhelming feelings due to this being his first sexual experience with another individual in such a long time.

"You want me to fuck you?" Youngmin asked, his voice coming out much more gravelly than the sweet tone he had taken on to address his members with the previous months.

He got a moan in response.

He scoffed. "Can't even laugh because 'master' makes you feel so good?" He teased, using the title the stranger had given him earlier against them as he squeezed their cock again.

The male moaned. "Yes. You make me feel so good. Want you to fuck me. Need you to."

Youngmin bit his lip, feeling the saliva that coated it. Usually, he'd have kissed his partner until their lips bruised and their neck and collarbones were covered in patches stressing the indents from his teeth. 

That didn't mean he couldn't be innovative though. He smirked as he began unbuttoning his pants and undoing the zipper on his jeans. "So impatient," he observed. "I'm not sure you deserve my cock."

There was a heave followed by a whine. "But master, I need it."

Youngmin led his fingers over the unmarked skin of the stranger's thighs once more. Then he lent over, biting hard on the soft flesh. He heard the other suck in a breath. When he eased his jaw to a slack, he let his mouth encircle the small wound, his tongue soothing the mark and then his lips closed to press featherlight kisses over the area.

"You like when it hurts?" He taunted, looking at how furious a shade of red the tip of the stranger's cock had become. He'd never seen someone so hard beneath his touch, at the will of his every demand.

There was a beat of silence, in which he figured that the male lying before him was nodding. But then they remembered he couldn't see them. "Yes," they clarified. "I love it. Want you to hurt me more. Put your cock in me without stretching me open first, I want to feel you fill me up so good."

Youngmin knew it was all desperate rambles, not truly meant to make any sense. He still laughed though. "I don't think you'd need to be stretched open anyways. You've been used so well that I'd just slip right in."

The stranger groaned. "Want to be used by you though," they pleased.

Youngmin felt his cock twitch in his underwear, and for the first time, he realized how hard he was. He'd been so caught up in admiring the other's pretty appearance and listening to their melodious sounds as he played with their cock and ran his hands down their legs. He could feel the tip of his own dick pressing against the soft fabric of his boxers, soaking them in precum as the slit rubbed against the rough open edges of his jeans.

He pulled them down his legs, leaving them pooled around his knees as he pulled the cloth of his undergarments down overtop of them. The brisk air hit his hot cock, making him suck in a breath as his hips heedlessly jerked forward.

"Please," the stranger asked, their voice breaking midway through the word.so the rest of it came.out in a raspy whisper. Their voice sounded utterly fucled out, and Youngmin assumed it was because of the moaning and pleading of what looked like at least three previous rounds.

Youngmin dug his fingers into his coat pocket, pulling out the condom he had stored in there, earlier reasoning it as entirely 'just in case.' Now, he was so thankful he had it, he couldn't wait to fuck the person before him. His fingers also brushed on the small travel-sized packet of lube, which he also took out.

Then he shed his jacket, letting it drop to the floor behind him.

The way that the table was constructed would allow Youngmin to pull the stranger down just a few more inches so he could stand at fuck him at the edge of the table. He assumed the stranger was only up so far so they could rest their legs, like they'd been doing when Youngmin first walked in.

He grabbed their hips and yanked them down as fast as he could, loving the way they shrieked.

When they stilled, realizing what Youngmin had done, he took their legs and guided them, one by one with one of his hands, around his hips. With his free hand, he managed to roll on the condom, leaving room at the top for when he came.

Then the stranger had their heels digging into Youngmin's back, attempting to pull him closer while they let out little whimpers that Youngmin could only find pathetically cute. He stood still in place though, still needing to get the lube spread on his long member.

When Youngmin had the lube spread over his cock, the excess that coated his fingers smeared around the strangers hole, making their bruised flesh glimmer, did he finally let himself succumb to the force of the stranger's heels.

He stumbled towards them, cock suddenly flush with their ass, slotting against the split like a puzzle piece finally coming together. Youngmin quietly gasped at the euphoric feeling. The stranger full on moaned; he could even see the way their stomach clenched as they processed the feeling.

Youngmin reached for their hips, his arms holding their knees against his side. "You ready?" He asked.

There was a slight lag in answer as the person beneath them tried to catch their breath. "So ready," they finally voiced. "Please fuck me well."

Youngmin then looked down as he guided his cock into their waiting hole. He only went in about an inch before halting. Then, when the stranger began to fidget under him- trying to ease more of him into their hole by wrapping their legs around his waist tighter and wiggling their hips- Youngmin slammed the rest of the way in.

The stranger moaned loudly, though it sounded more like a scream with the way the sound ripped through their throat.

Youngmin stilled, trying to gauge if they were okay or if he'd been too rough. But their hips were moving furiously as they tried to fuck themselves on Youngmin's cock. He took it as initiative to continue.

He reared his hips back, his tip catching on the tight clench of the stranger's hole, before thrusting back in. His hands that had moved to grip their thighs squeezed tight, surely adding to the collection of fingerprints that adorned their skin.

Youngmin kept his hips snapping fast, meeting every one of the stranger's requests, whether it be 'faster' or 'deeper,' or even 'touch me, please.' Though those requests were met differently. He'd tease them, running his hands down their smooth legs, loving the feeling of the soft, hairless skin as he admired.their toned muscles. Seriously, this man could have been a fantastic dancer or athlete. Their legs were gorgeous. He wished he could see their other half.

But their moans were pretty enough that he felt content, the way they breathed sharp and loud making his own heart beat erratically and his breath came out in gasps.

Finally, the request he'd been waiting for came. After a whine, the stranger demanded, "touch my cock. That's what I want."

He complied, but not without his own attitude. His fingers wrapped around the flushed head, squeezing harder than.he had before. "You think being a brat is going to get you what you want? Is this how you want me to touch you?"

The stranger groaned. "Want you to make me cum. I promise I'll be a good boy. A good boy for you."

Youngmin groaned quietly. "You talk back again and I'll stop touching you," he warned.

"Yes, master," was the reply he was offered.

He then began to jerk his wrist at the same pace as his hips jutted in and out of their clenching hole. Youngmin knew they were already so close, just a breath away from painting their stomach with squirts of creamy white cum.

Youngmin tightened his grip at their base before easing it and jerking up and down their thick length before gripping tightly again and repeating his process. He could feel the way their dick spasmed under his grip, veins seemed to tremble as he eased their orgasm out of them.

He was determined to make them feel as good as possible, his hips moving impossibly faster and deeper as he shifted them, looking for the one spot that would make the stranger scream so loud they wouldn't be able to talk for days.

It didn't take him long to find it, and he wasn't all that surprised when immediately, his hand was covered in the warm cum oozing from the strangers cock. 

Hearing their scream, and then the small moans that came after, the pleasure of their orgasm still sweeping through them, was enough to make Youngmin shoot his own load, filling the condom.up as his hips lazily led him through the motioms of fucking into the stranger's hole, which was now furiously clenching and unclenching at the oversensitivity.

As soon as his cock stopped twitching, Youngmin pulled out, hoping to relieve.the stranger from.any excessive discomfort. He couldn't imagine how spent they felt. It felt like he himself had just run a marathon, and while runner's high coursed through his veins, he still knew he was exhausted. Now more than ever, he wanted a nap.

"You alright?" He asked, recognizing how his voice was still several pitches deeper than it usually was. He figured it was from gasping in so much air, drying the back of his throat. He shut his mouth, trying to swallow hard.

The stranger hummed their affirmation.

Youngmin stepped back to pull the condom off himself and toss it into a trash can he'd noticed in the corner nearest to him. He pulled his pants up, working on the zipper and buttons as he continued to talk to the stranger. "Do you need help getting yourself cleaned up?"

The stranger cleared their throat. "No, I'm alright. Thank you though," they told him sounding touched.

Except they also sounded familiar.

He knew that voice. It was one Youngmin had heard speak and sing hundreds of times in the last few months. And many times before earlier than that as well.

"Daehwi?" He gasped, feeling so stupid for not realizing it sooner. He supposed that the way the male moaned and begged sounded so different from his usual voice and the wide vocabulary he used to describe things so beautifully.

He heard him swear. "Shit, Youngmin-hyung? Damn-it. I thought it was you at first, but I kept telling myself there was no way you'd be here."

Youngmin cleared his throat. "Uh, any way we could talk face to face? This is a bit weird," he added, trailing off when he wasn't sure what else to say.

Daehwi laughed awkwardly. "Uh, sure. Just give me a moment. Back up a little, please."

The older stepped back, his feet brushing against his forgotten coat as he walked. He leant over and picked it up as he watched Daehwi wriggle through the whole in the wall, his legs slipping from the table and finding purchase on the floor below him. Youngmin was surprised there was no door for him to walk through.

Daehwi held his boxers in his hands, which he quickly pulled on himself as he shyly stood in front of his older. "So, this is…weird."

Youngmin snorted. "Yeah." Then his face became serious and he swallowed. "Look, I'll just explain myself. I was telling Woojin that I hadn't had sex in a year, and he set me up here. I just came so he'd stop nagging me. I swear I had no idea you were here. And your sexual.preferences don't matter to me, 'cause their not my business, so you don't need to tell me why you're here."

"Alright," Daehwi agreed easily. "Actually, wait. You haven't had sex in a year?" He asked, clearly surprised. He thought maybe he'd heard wrong or Youngmin had mixed up his words. Maybe he meant to say he hadn't had sex with a male in a year?

Youngmin groaned. "Not you too. I've just been being careful of our reputation."

Daehwi grinned. "Aw, so sweet," he teased. "But hyung, that didn't feel like someone who hasn't fucked anyone in a year. You fucked me so good."

The possessiveness and confidence that had taken a hold of Youngmin during their heated session had faded, leaving him a red stuttering mess under his dongsaeng's praise. "Uh, thanks." Then he slid his coat on and crossed his arms, trying to find comfort that would let him address the most important elephant in the room. "What do we do about this? Just forget it ever happened?"

His younger shrugged. "I mean, I don't want to forget it. In fact, I'd really rather it was the opposite. I want us to remember it and do it again."

Youngmin paused. "Do it again?"

Daehei nodded. "Yeah. Look, obviously, were both people who like sex, and there's nothing wrong with that. But it's hard to be an idol and still have a helathy sex life. There's so much sneaking around, and you're putting everything at risk. But if we kept whatever this was up, neither of us need to sneak around. We can keep it contained, positively secret."

The older of the two was thinking through Daehwi's proposal. There were so many faults, so many risks. But he was still so tempted. "But if something goes wrong, we could be risking our band. Whether that is how well you and I perform together or the entire reputation," he warned. As the leader, he had to look out for the member's collective interest before his own, and Youngmin never ever failed to do that.

Daehwi nodded. "That's true. Look, how about we give this a one month trial run? Like, we do this for a month, and within that time period, if we decide we don't like this agreement, or if we find it's just too risky, we stop immediately. If we reach the end of the month, we'll evaluate this again."

Youngmin knew what Daehwi was saying was sensible. But he was just so scared of putting his newly debut band's reputation on the line.

But there was Daehwi, the cutest maknae there ever was, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

Youngmin sighed. "Okay. I'll agree. We give this one month. Any problems, and we stop immediately."

Daehwi jumped up, clapping his hands together. "Okay! Whatever you say, hyung!" He cheered, not able to hold in his excitement.

The oldest rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright," he chided. "Let's get you cleaned up and get back to the hotel. Tomorrow's going to be busy, you'll need to get some sleep."

"Okay," Daehwi easily agreed. He was in such a good mood that he'd follow just about any order his hyung gave him. "Just let me get my clothes." And then he was wriggling back into the hole in the wall and returning a moment later with his clothes bundled in his hands. 

Youngmin frowned. "Do you have anything we can clean you up with?"

Daehwi nodded. "Yeah, I brought some wet wipes with me."

The older frowned deeper, dimples enhancing the deep lines. "They don't even leave you anything to clean up with?"

Daehwi shrugged. "Usually I just jerk off after everyone leaves and then clean myself up. It's not too difficult."

His fingers were struggling to open the packet of wipes. Youngmin took them from him, ripping it open easily, and taking a wipe out, unfolding it. He began gently wiping away at the layers of cum still clinging to Daehwi as he talked. "Wait, they don't even let you get off?" He sounded so confused and concerned. Daehwi found it endearing.

"It's not that they don't let me. Most just come in here, fuck me until they hit their own orgasm and then leave. Not the venues fault, just the guys who book appointments. You're the first one that's wanted me to come first," Daehwi revealed.

Youngmin's brows were furrowed. "Then why would you do this? It doesn't even seem like it's all that enjoyable for you. You should be able to enjoy yourself too, Daehwi."

The younger shrugged. "Not too many places to have anonymous sex. I'll take what I can get."

Youngmin finished with cleaning the younger off, discarding the three wipes it took in the garbage. "Well, with me, you won't have to worry about not getting your orgasm. I'll make sure you'll get what you need to get you there," he promised. "Now, get dressed so we can get back to the others."

Daehwi quickly dressed himself, but he couldn't help the small, pleased smile that was on his face while he completed his task.

\----

The two walked walked the way back to their hotel, since it really wasn't far and Daehwi already knew the way. Plus, it was a gorgeous night. There were many people walking the street, their chatter joyous and the smiles on their faces radiant.

Halfway through though, Daehei's pace began to slow, his discomfort obvious. He was trying to appear normal though in case of any lurking paparazzi hoping to catch images of K-pop idols in town for K-Con. 

Youngmin slowed too, crouching in front of Daehwi. "Hop on my back," he suggested. 

Daehwi wrapped his arms around Youngmin's broad shoulders hesitantly, and his legs followed suit when Youngmin stood straight again. "You sure you can carry me all the way back? Dropping me on my ass would hurt a lot more than just walking."

Youngmin huffed. "If you don't stop talking, I'll just smack your ass and that will hurt a whole lot more."

The younger laughed. "That offer is quite tempting," he thought aloud.

In revolt, Youngmin jumped on his heels, jiggling Daehwi on his back. The younger squeaked and Youngmin laughed. "I said stop talking."

Then their walk was quiet, the two of them only speaking when Daehwi told Youngmin which blocks to turn on and which roads to cross. By the time their hotel loomed above them, Youngmin thought Daehwi had fallen asleep because of how quiet he'd become.

He walked them through the lobby, past a few intrigued workers, but mostly oblivious secretaries, ready to leave home for the day. When he reached the elevator, he had to move one of his hands off Daehwi's legs, so he leaned forward, hoping the action would keep Daehwi from slipping off him. He did the same again once they got into the elevator.

Exiting and walking down the hall was easy enough, but once Youngmin was standing in front of the locked door, he hit a bump in the road. His keycard was in his coat pocket, which was currently trapped beneath Daehwi's warm thighs.

But then the younger was shifting behind him, a mumbled, "here use mine," passing through chapped lips as he offered his keycard to Youngmin.

The older slid it into the slot one handed, retracting it when the light turned green. Then he pushed it open, sounds of a movie turned up to be much louder than it really should have been immediately greeted his ears.

Daehwi immediately came to life, practically thrumming against Youngmin. "Hyungs," he yelled, "Look who I found down on the street! I even made him carry me all the way back here."

Youngmin lightly shook his head at the younger's antics as the other three members all turned to look at them. They'd been cuddled up on the couch though, so it took a few moments from them to untangle themselves. But then Donghyun and Woong were looking at them with wide smiles and Woojin looked quizzically at them for a moment before smiling too for Daehwi's sake. He was so good at treating the younger like a little brother. It was obvious he loved him dearly.

Youngmin walked through the room, Daehwi still on his back and his grip around his legs still firm. He stopped at the bathroom, crouching down to let Daehwi slip from his back. "Take a shower," he told the younger as he stood straight and turned to face him. "Then go right to bed. Okay?"

Daehwi nodded and did a sarcastic salute before he scuttled into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.

Youngmin stood at the door for a moment before shaking away his thoughts, going back into the living room. He stood in front of the television, obscuring the view of the three boys in front of him. Immediately, they all whined. "It's late. I want you all to get ready for bed. Tomorrow and the day after, we have practice. The award show is the next day after that. You have to be well rested."

Woong had a pout on his lips. "But there's only twenty minutes left," he cried.

"Fine," Youngmin said, only writing it off because Woong had been working much harder than everyone else, trying to pick up on moves the other had been doing for months and strengthening relationships the other four had already established. "But as soon as it's done, off to bed."

Donghyun groaned. "Alright, eoppa. Now move, or else we won't even get to see the last twenty minutes."

Youngmin stepped out of their way, heading into the room he shared with Donghyun. He discarded his day clothes, which had grown uncomfortable from use and sweat, and slipped on some pajamas. 

Just when he sat on his bed to waste some time on his phone, Woojin slid into the room, shutting the door with a soft click behind him. "So? How was it?"

Youngmin shrugged. "It was alright. Don't think I'd do it again though. It was just- I don't know- weird, I guess."

Woojin hummed. "But you at least had sex, right?"

The older nodded and Woojin smiled. "Alright. Then my mission is accomplished! Good night," Woojin bid, clearly pleased with himself as he skipped off to his room that he shared with Daehwi.

Youngmin got on his phone, taking some selcas for ABNEW and then clicking onto another app, scrolling pointlessly. 

Eventually, he heard the shower shut off. Then Donghyun shuffled into the room, shutting the lights off and flopping onto his bed. His head hit the pillow, and just a few minutes later, Youngmin heard him snoring very softly.

He gave it a few more minutes before he got up and walked into the other rooms, checking first on Woong, then leaving his room and entering the final room. 

Woojin was tucked safely under the covers, a notebook flipped open on the floor beside him showing dance moves drawn and jotted down in detail. Youngmin reached down, shutting the book to prevent prying eyes. Then he wandered over to Daehwi's bed.

The youngest had fallen asleep with the covers kicked to his feet. Youngmin grabbed onto the thinnest blanket, pulling it up over his shoulders so Daehwi wouldn't get too cold during the night. He brushed some of the wet hair out of his face, mentally reminding himself he'd need to check on Daehwi's bruises the next day. He didn't want to wake the boy up now.

Then he left the room, closing the door behind him. He climbed into his own bed after kicking his slippers off, curling into himself and replaying the night's sweet events in his head as he fell asleep.


	3. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Kinktober - Youngmin and Daehwi explore what sex is like now that it isn't anonymous between the two. Will things change because of this?

Prompts: Spanking, soft dom/coaching, intercrural sex (thigh fucking)

The next day, the boys all got up and trudged to breakfast, still half asleep. Their schedule wouldn't allow for any much more rest though. After breakfast, they'd have about an hour to prepare themselves before they headed off to practice for the better part of their day. Knowing the level of perfection they all strive for, it would probably be six or seven by the time they finished. Then they would all eat dinner and collapse into bed so their weary muscles could rest before another tough practice the next day.

They were sat at a booth that really wasn't meant for so many people, but they all squeezed together. Youngmin had gone up to order the food they'd all requested, most on the large side because they were hoping to pack in enough nutrients and energy to last them until their afternoon break time.

Daehwi was seated sideways, an elbow resting on the table and his chin the the palm of his hand to make it simply seem like it was just how he was sitting, not because he was in pain. He was trying so hard to balance all of his weight on his hip, the flesh there not as bruised as the rest of his bum.

Youngmin, of course, knew to look for this, so he noticed Daehwi's position immediately. He wanted to do something to ease the discomfort the other was in, but he knew that would only draw the attention of the other three. He just let himself become focused on the task of ordering their food instead and then waiting by the counter for it to be made.

By the time the many plates of food had been crammed onto a tray and the number of his order called out, Youngmin had spaced out, thinking of ways the band could improve their performance. Of course, there were many things they could work on, but they were such minor details that he didn't think anyone would even notice them making the mistakes. He let the thoughts scatter, migrating to the back of his mind as he walked to the counter and got the food. His focus from there to the table was fully on not dropping the heavy tray. It took all of his attention, as luck wasn't exactly his forte.

When he set the food down onto the table, everyone cheered. He chuckled at their excitement as he passed out their food. Then he returned the tray to the front of the restaurant and came back to squeeze into his seat. He was sitting next to Daehwi, who was now sitting normally, but Youngmin noticed the arch of his back and the strain of the muscles in his leg as he tried to both ease the pain and keep himself from wiggling around too much.

Under the table, Youngmin reached his hand to pat Daehwi's kneecap reassuringly. He felt Daehwi's own hand shift to grab under Youngmin's wrist, squeezing.

Since the others were all caught up in.their conversation, which was really just gossip about which other stars they'd see at K-Con, Youngmin turned his head to whisper in Daehwi's ear. "Does it hurt really bad?" He asked, concern thick in his voice.

Daehwi dropped his head to rest on Youngmin's shoulder and looked up at him. "I'm okay. But I would be even better if you moved your hand higher."

Youngmin immediately retracted his hand and looked at Daehwi in panic. "Not here," he hissed, looking to make sure the others hadn't heard. They were all still caught up in talking with each other though.

Daehwi took his head off of Youngmin's shoulder, laughing. He picked up the fork that rested on his plate. "Oh, relax," he said, brushing Youngmin's concern off.

The older didn't want to say any more in fear of the other three tuning into their conversation, but he so wanted to remind Daehwi of all of the risks. Instead, he began to silently eat his food, looking down at it so no one saw the blush that still dusted his cheeks from Daehwi teasing him.

\--

Later on, they'd returned to the hotel, exactly one hour left for them to do as they pleased before they had to go to practice.

Youngmin stood at the bathroom door, one hand holding a small plastic bag as he called Daehwi's name. The younger came out of his bedroom, already dressed in his practice clothes, which consisted of a large shirt Youngmin was half convinced was someone else's, and a pair of slim-fighting sweats. "What?"

The older stepped to the side, inviting Daehwi in.

Without question, Daehwi followed Youngmin into the bathroom. When he passed by Youngmin, he could have sworn he saw some excitement in his face.

Youngmin closed the door behind him after checking once to see if anyone was watching them. He stood with his back pressed against the door and looked at Daehwi who was staring at him intently. "Take your pants off," he told the younger.

Without any question, Daehwi yanked his pants down and kicked them off his feet so he was standing with only his large t-shirt.

Youngmin nodded. "Alright. Stand against the counter, back to me."

Daewhi followed his directions, standing before the mirror and looking through it back to Youngmin. His eyes followed the leader as he stepped away from the door and came closer.

Youngmin stopped behind Daehwi and lifted his shirt, trailing his fingers along his spine as he pulled it up to half way up his back. He held one hand against Daehwi's back, his fingers gripping on the soft fabric. His other hand began to gently prod at Daehwi's bare bum.

The marks weren't as bad as he had feared. Though they had been vibrant the night before, they were a lighter shade of red now, and there were only very small blotches of purple. 

Still, he wanted to put medicine on them. He didn't want Daehwi to be in pain for practices and then their event. Selfishly, though, hidden at the core of his being, was the reasoning that he wanted to heal Daehwi so they'd be able to have sex again soon. He just didn't want the younger to be in any sort of pain while they did it.

Youngmin pulled the small bottle of neosporin from the small baggie he held. He'd asked a crew member to get it while the boys were still eating their breakfasts. Of course, he'd given her the money to buy it and then a little more because he felt guilty that he didn't just do it himself. But he didn't want.the boys getting overly curious because they were so good at prying secrets out of him.

"Hold your shirt up for me," he told the other. Daehwi fisted the shirt between his fingers, pulling the fabric tighter so it wrapped around his muscles and made them more noticeable. 

The leader popped the cap, squirting some of the slick substance onto his fingertips. Then he pressed his fingers to the crease of Daehwi's thighs and bum, dragging his fingers up from there. He didn't have too much space to cover. It must have only been one person who's slapped Daehwi, leaving just enough marks to suggest a few slaps had imprinted lightning, and then watercolor, fingerprints upon his skin. He didn't fail to notice the way Daehwi stiffened as he ran his fingers over his ass. Though he wasn't sure if it was because of pain or the coolness of the medicine hitting the warmth of his skin.

"You know," Daehwi suddenly spoke, "if you're trying to prep me, that's not the place to do it."

Youngmin laughed. "I'm not prepping you. I'm putting medicine on your bruises from last night."

He could see the confusion on the younger's face in the mirror. "Why? They'll heal in a few days. Plus, you're not even the one who left them."

"Doesn't matter who left them. You can't just leave them unattended. That'll damage your skin. You should always take take of yourself after sex. It's just the safe way to do it, to keep yourself from getting infections or feeling more pain than you absolutely have to."

Daehwi's face twisted up. "The pain’s bearable. Besides, I've never done this before. I just wait for any of the bruises to heal by themselves."

Youngmin shook his head, knowing Daehwi could see him.even.if he was looking down. "Daehwi-ah, you were literally in pain sitting for breakfast this morning."

He shrugged. "Wasn't really pain; just.discomfort. It always goes away in a couple of days."

"Well, this time, the discomfort should mostly be gone by tomorrow. The next day at the very latest. I want you healthy and feeling good for our event coming up. Then you'll be able to have a really good and memorable time."

Youngmin had grown distracted by talking, hardly paying attention to what his fingers were doing, so when Daehwi suddenly pressed back with his hips, gasping, Youngmin quickly stepped back. "Did I hurt you?" He asked.

Daehwi shook his head. "No, you're okay. Just aches right there. Please, keep going."

He nodded, stepping back to be behind Daehwi once more to keep spreading the medicine over his sensitive skin. His touch was lighter this time, gliding over Daehei's skin without any force.

Just a moment later, Daehwi's hips shifted again, and Youngmin could hear his breath deepening. He frowned. "I'm sorry it hurts. Do you want me to stop?" Youngmin asked. 

"No. Keep going," Daehwi demanded. 

Youngmin's lips twisted as he went back to his task. This time, since he'd already spread the lotion over where Daehwi's cheeks were bruised, he began to gently knead the solution in, hoping it would work faster and relieve the maknae's pain.

Daehwi kept wiggling in his spot, seemingly trying to wriggle out of Youngmin touch. The oldest kept trying to still him, encouraging with reminders of, "you just have to stay still. You're doing so good." Or telling the youngest, "I'm so sorry this hurts. The moment you want me to stop, tell me."

Finally, after another sorry, Daehwi snapped. "Oh good God, just fuck me already," he demanded, his voice whiny and he ezpression clearly irritated.

Youngmin froze. "I have absolutely no plans of doing that."

"Well, you brought me in here and started spreading medicine over my ass that feels a lot like lube. And now I'm really hard and I just really want you to fuck me," Daehwi said.

The oldest stood straight, stepping out of the crouch he'd had to maintain to be more even with Daehwi's height. "You're still hurt from last night though."

Daehwi huffed. "It doesn't hurt, I was just trying to get you to touch me somewhere else."

Youngmin closed his eyes and sighed. Then he reopened them, and Daehwi had turned around to face him. "We can't do this today. I'm positive you're still sore, we have practice soon, our members are literally outside the door, and we don't have any lube in here. And I'm not going to do anything with you without lube right now."

A neatly filled in eyebrow of Daehwi's lifted. "How about we just use the medicine? It's close enough."

"Uh, no," Youngmin said, a look of disgust on his face. "It says it's for external use only. Putting it inside you might hurt you or something."

Daehei waved a hand. "I'm sure we'd be fine."

Youngmin shook his head. His voice was firm when he once more told the younger "no."

The maknae stomped a foot. "Hyung, please! You pulled me in here and made it seem like you were going to prep me so we could fuck. I really want to, hyung, please. It would just be mean if you got me all excited for nothing."

Youngmin's lips thinned out. "I don't know," he said, but Daehwi could sense the waver in his voice. He was considering accepting his offer.

"Please", Daehwi begged again.

"You sure you can be quiet enough for this?" Youngmin asked, uncertainty clear in the way he gnawed at his lips.

Daehwi rolled his eyes. "You're not supposed to ask me if I can be quiet. You're supposed to tell me to. OBEY me to."

Youngmin sighed, and then wrapped his fingers in Daehwi's hair, pulling tight before spinning the boy and pushing his head down so it was just about in the sink. "If you want me to tell you what to do, than how about you shut the comments and be a good boy, hm?"

Daehwi couldn't help the moan that ripped past his lips, echoing in the ceramic of the sink that surrounded his head.

He could feel Youngmin's grip on his hips, kneading gently at the sore skin there. "You want me to be rough with you again? You sure you can take it? I won't go easy on you."

His pushed his hips back, wiggling them for the older. "Mm, I can take anything you give me," Daehwi promised. 

Youngmin pulled his pants down enough to let his cock spring out. Just like the night before, he was already fully hard without even realizing it. Daehwi had a knack for captivating him so completely that he didn't even notice the way his boxers had grown damp, and his jeans were several times tighter than they usual were. But still, the relief hit him immediately.

He wrapped his fist around his cock, twisting and pulling at it to assure he was fully hard before he opened a drawer to the side and pulled out a condom. Youngmin tore the package easily, throwing the useless foil away and rolling the tight latex over his throbbing cock.

"Is there any lube in here?" Youngmin asked, pausing with his dick pressed against the cleft of Daehwi's bum in a way that made the younger squirm.

"I told you," Daehwi gasped. "Just use the medicine. It'll work good enough."

Youngmin put his hand into Daehwi's hair again, thankful for a moment that they hadn't yet found lube because then the shorter would have to take a shower when it was useless to take those right before practice.

"What did I say about the comments?" Youngmin reminded as he pulled on Daehwi's dyed locks.

The younger groaned, but it ended in a high pitch that whispered in Youngmin's ears that the sound was really just a disguised moan. "I'll be a good boy now, I promise," Daehwi rambled.

Youngmin pulled lightly again once more. "You'd better," he said before retracting his hand, and then himself, so he could dig through drawers until he encountered a small bottle of vaseline. He was sure someone had brought it for chapped lips or skin, but the little container would just have to survive providing a different service for a day.

Daehwi was whining again, his hips pressing back in a search for Youngmin. The older watched as he scooped some of the vaseline out of the container and spread it over his cock, working his fingers longer than he usually would to make sure it wouldn't feel too cold going into Daehwi.

"Ready?" Youngmin asked him, one hand wiping the excess baseline onto Daehwi's already slicked cheeks before grabbing onto a hip. When Daehwi nodded, a small moan slipping from his lips, Youngmin used his other hand to guide his cock into Daehwi's hole.

He entered slower than he had the night before, going bit by bit instead of just gliding in. Daehwi didn't resist around him and he gained access so easily, so he knew he didn't have to be so precautious, but he wanted to be. Just to be sure he wasn't putting the younger in any more pain than he already was in. 

Daehwi had different opinions though. He was trying to push his hips further back to ease Youngmin in faster, but the grip on his hips kept him still. So he groaned, demanding "hurry." But then he remembered his promise, and he added on a "please."

Youngmin kept his torturously slow pace though, taking several moments more for his hips to slot with Daehwi's, and his cock to penetrate as far as it could.

Then he stayed there for a moment, to give Daehwi time to adjust and adapt to his full size.

Daehwi was growing more impatient though. He'd already stood through torturous moments of a single, slow thrust and now he was expected to stand perfectly still while he stretched to accommodate Youngmin's length.

While it did help with the slight burn, he would rather feel the pain so he could bask in the pleasure. So he whined, no longer able to hold himself back. "You call that rough?" He snapped.

Youngmin stayed still for even longer, just to annoy Daehwi. "Well, it'll hurt if I go faster," be said, stating the obvious.

Daehwi let his head fall into the sink, his forehead hitting against the hard surface. "I want it to, idiot."

Youngmin pinched Daehwi's hip. "Hey, don't be rude to me. I'm just making sure you're not too sore for practice later," he reasoned, sounding the slightest bit hurt.

Daehwi sighed again. "I want to be sore. Seriously. So just stop talking and worrying and just fuck me already," he urged.

The older began to rear his hips back, slipping out halfway before pushing back in. He kept his pace moderate, nothing like how desperately and deeply he'd fucked into Daehwi the night before.

"Faster," Daehwi requested, and Youngmin noticed his tight hold on the edges of the countertop that left his fingertips an ombre of paleness.

Youngmin sped up just slightly, still being conscious that if he fucked into Daehwi too fast, the younger would feel Youngmin's thighs hit against his bruised cheeks, which would surely send searing pain through his body.

But this still didn't please the younger. He pulled his head up from the divet of the sink and shifted to rest his upper bosy weight on his elbows, where they laid across the countertop. Then, once he was sure he was stable, he began to push himself back hard, feeling Youngmin impale him deeply before he snapped his hips forwards, and then back again. At this point, he was fucking himself on Youngmin's cock.

The older had his nails digging into Daehwi's skin, originally in order to halt the boy, but once he heard the noises that started coming from Daewhi's mouth, he let the boy do as he pleased. 

In fact, he completely let Daehwi set a pace as he fucked himself back onto Youngmin. As Daehwi did that, Youngmin pried his grip from Daehwi's hips, one of his hands coming up to grab at his shoulder while the other one reached in front of Daehwi's face, coming down over his mouth to muffle his moans that were growing a bit to loud. Somebody was going to hear them if Daehwi didn't shut up.

When Daehwi began slowing down, muscles still sore from the night before and his dick rubbing against the counter feeling too good for him to focus on the task he had set for himself.

Youngmin moved his head over Daehwi's shoulder, talking into his ear. "If you can be quiet, I'll finish you off quickly, hm?"

Daehwi nodded furiously, his lips slipping over Youngmin's palm since he was still holding his hand there to keep the younger quiet.

Before he removed his hand, Youngmin began snapping his hips into Daehwi, forgetting all about his cautiousness and fucking the younger with a speed that paired the night before's. 

Daehwi was trying as hard as he could to muffle his moans, since now that Youngmin was fucking him nearly as hard as he could, Daehwi was drowning in bliss and didn't have much control over his noises. Both of his hands moved his cover his mouth, and he pressed against it hard. He shut his eyes, though he still felt the force of his eyes rolling back in pleasure.

Youngmin pulled out until only his tip was left in and then he grabbed Daehwi's hips, pulling him back to thrust into him. With the younger moved back, Youngmin was able to reach into the space between Daehwi's hips and the cabinet and grab Daewhi's cock, pulling on it slowly, trying to thoroughly milk Daehwi's orgasm from him. 

Daehwi's legs trembled, his knees unlocking as he began to slip. Youngmin wrapped the hand that was on the boy's hip around him, holding him up.

"Are you going to come like a good boy would?" Youngmin asked, clearly trying to work Daehwi past the edge.

It was working. The maknae was nodding, and the moans he was still trying to muffle were slipping through his fingers.

Youngmin was having to hold back moans himself, trapping them in his throat before they could crawl any further. He took great joy in watching the younger boy fall apart in his hold. "Come on, cum," he urged.

And then Daehwi was sticking his head back into the sink, throwing his arms over his head as he gasped, his cock spurting warm semen into Youngmin's hand and onto the wood of the cabinet.

Before he could cause any of the pain of oversensitivity, Youngmin pulled out while Daehwi was still shaking with the force of his orgasm. 

"You alright?" Youngmin asked. Daehwi was still leant over the counter, breathing deeply.

"Mm," he verified, but his voice caught in his throat and came out in a rasp. "Just not used to having so much sex. Don't usually get to have it two days in a row. That was good though."

Youngmin smiled. "I'm glad. Want to help me finish quick?"

Daehwi stood and turned around. He looked ready to drop on his knees, but Youngmin stopped him, grabbing hold of his hips and lifting him onto the counter instead. There was a confused look on Daehwi's face as Youngmin grabbed his calves, lifting them to go over his broad shoulders.

But then Daehwi understood when Youngmin slotted his cock in the small gap between his thighs. He was going to thigh-fuck him.

His head fell back, hitting against the mirror. "Hyung, you feel so good," Daehwi praised. "Fucking me so good."

Youngmin's hips jutted forward wildly. He knew he was close, he'd really been holding off for Daehwi to reach his orgasm first.

"Is that all you can say?" Youngmin picked at. "Just 'so good'?"

Daehwi fluttered his lashes. "Just want you to cum. Cum all over my pretty thighs."

Youngmin slapped the side of Daehwi's leg, though not nearly enough to leave a lasting mark or please Daehwi's dark cravings. "Don't tell me what to do," Youngmin threatened, but it sounded weak with his gasps. He was so close. 

"I just want to be a good boy. Want you to cum all over me. Cover me in your cum, please," Daehwi begged.

And then Youngmin was cumming, squirting into the condom with his warm juices. He could feel the heat of it against his cock, keeping his head thrumming with pleasure for a few moments longer.

When it ended, he pulled the condom off and tossed it into the garbage can. Then he helped Daehwi off the sink, just picking him up and setting him back down onto his feet. He watched Daehwi turn back towards the mirror so he could fuss with his hair that Youngmin messed up.

Youngmin grabbed a wad of toilet paper, first using some to clean off his cock that was sticky with cum, and then he wiped the leftover vaseline from Daehwi's abused hole, finishing with gently cleaning Daehwi's soft cock and the cabinet. He threw the wad in the toilet and flushed it with his foot. 

"You did so good," Youngmin praised, running a hand through Daehwi's carefully mussed hair with a soft touch, fixing a few strands the younger had missed.

Daehwi finally turned and Youngmin was quick to notice the way his body trembled. He began to knead the soft skin of the younger's still naked bum, hoping to relieve the strain of his muscles. "Thanks," he brushed off. "You were pretty good too. Should boss me around more though. I wasn't kidding when I told you I like it rough. Plus, you were rough yesterday? Why not today?"

Youngmin couldn't meet Daehwi's stare. "I don't know. I guess it's just different now that I know who you are."

The younger sighed. "I wish it wasn't. Even though you fucked me good today, you fucked me much better yesterday. I want you to yell at me, handle me roughly, punish me when I'm being bad and praise me when I'm being good," he announced.

Youngmin nodded. "I understand that. I promise I'll work in it. Just give me a little time, okay? Just think of this as a punishment for your impatientness," he advised, tilting Daehwi's chin up to look him directly in the eye. "Until you can stop being a little brat who can't wait, you're going to have nice sex. But you can't have that, right? Little boy has to be fucked rough."

Daehwi bit his lip. "Yes, master," he squeaked.

The older chuckled. "Good boy. Now, get your clothes on before your little cock gets hard again."

Even though he could see the excitement on Daehwi's face, the words felt weird coming from Youngmin's mouth. They tasted off. Usually, he was so casual. He never held grudges, he just took things as people gave them to him. Especially with Daehwi, who loved to tease him. Sometimes, he'd discipline the boy, telling him when he's gone too far and making him apologize. But most of the time, anyone who acted rude to the leader just got away with it. And now Daehwi was asking Youngmin not to do that. He knew he could, bit it would take a whole lot of adjusting.

"Hyung?" Daehwi asked, standing by the door with his clothes pulled on. Somehow, the flushed color and sheen that he'd taken to while he was fucking himself back on Youngmin had faded, and it's remnants were only visible to Youngmin because he had been looking for them. He knew that at the very least, his hair was still drenched with perspiration. 

Youngmin cleared his throat. "Yeah?"

Daehwi grinned. "Let's go to practice now! I hope you're not too tired, I know activities like that take a lot of energy out of an old man," he said, giggling, before sprinting out before Youngmin could catch him.

The leader pulled his pants up, tightening the strings on them before running out of the bathroom, yelling Daehwi's name as he chased after him.


	4. Stolen Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 of Kinktober - Daehwi comes up with the perfect excuse to have a moment alone with Youngmin after practice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: object insertion, breast/nipple play, shower/bath/underwater

After practice, the boys all trudged up to their room, drenched in sweat and dying of thirst. 

Their shower schedule was strict, and based off of the game they'd played with Dingo. If you wanted to be the first one who showered, then you had to be the first one to practice. The last one to walk through the door was the last to shower. 

Some days, they'd race down the hall to the practice room, shoving each other and trying to set each other up for failure by thinking of new shortcuts or hiding someone's shoes before leaving. Other days, they were too weary from a busy night and then poor sleep to even care, they would just take their time and accept whatever place they came in.

Usually, Woojin was the first to rise, as the early bird. He liked to eat his breakfast before the others even got up and then head down to the dance studio to practice some new moves he'd created in his head the day before. He was always trying to make new routines he knew the other boys would be able to master as well.

Today had been an inbetween day. Woojin had gotten up early, as he would most days. But Youngmin had awoken early too, planning to work on a new track with Daehwi that they'd been messing with for weeks, trying to perfect it. They were due to drop a full length album soon enough and the two had agreed to collab on a song and make it the very best they could. But when he'd peeked into Daehwi's room, he was still fast asleep, and Youngmin didn't have it in himself to go wake him up. Instead, he ate breakfast with Woojin. And then Donghyun and Woong had shuffled out of their rooms just as Woohin was leaving.

Youngmin sat with them while he waited for Daehwi. But then both of them had eaten, and were getting ready to leave. The leader realized Daehwi wasn't going to wake up alone.

He walked into the youngest's room, where he was still cocooned in blankets. Youngmin called his name. When Daehwi hardly stirred, Youngmin did it again.

And then sleep eyes were blinking up at him, trying to gauge what time it was and why he was being woken up. "You're going to be late for practice," Youngmin warned him.

And then Daehwi was shooting out of bed, stumbling to find clean clothes to slip on. Youngmin watched him for only a moment, and then he was leaving the hotel room, knowing that Donghyun and Woong had already beaten him to the lower level workout space they'd been using as a make-shift dance studio. Daehwi was going to have to face the consequences of waking up late by himself.

Except he didn't. By the time Woojin, Woong, and Donghyun had all showered, he knew he wouldn't have any hot water by his turn. So he turned to begging Youngmin to share a shower with him, batting his lashes and asking over and over in a small, too high-pitched voice.

Of course, Youngmin couldn't tell him no, so he eventually agreed. Even though he'd been looking forward to a peaceful shower for his muscles to finally have a chance to relax.

Daehwi cheered and sprinted ahead of Youngmin into the bathroom. Donghyun had just exited and he gave Youngmin a sympathetic look as they passed.

Although Youngmin had been annoyed at first, he didn't find himself angry any longer when he followed the younger into the bathroom, seeing the massive smile on his face.

Daehwi was humming to himself as he undressed, folding his clothes neatly before setting them on the closed lid of the toilet seat. Youngmin had only just started taking his clothes off when Daehwi, standing next to the shower, asked "how hot?"

Youngmin shrugged. "As hot as it'll go. Not sure it'll be too warm since were the last ones," he said.

While twisting the handle as far as it would go to the side painted red, Daehwi reminded, "I'm pretty sure hotels have a lot more water than our dorm does."

While kicking his pants off his feet, Youngmin mumbled, "probably."

Daehwi was stepping into the shower, which was already steaming the room and leaving the glass coated in a cloudy film so Youngmin couldn't see himself as he followed suit.

The youngest was stood against the farthest wall, curled in on himself so the water couldn't splash his skin. "Turn it down," he told Youngmin.

He was stood directly under the showerhead, letting the scorching water spray his tired back. It was soothing. "Why?" Youngmin asked, his shoulders already relaxing under the warmth.

Daehwi looked at him with a face of disbelief. "Because you're about to burn about three layers of skin off."

Youngmin had a slight smile on his face. "This isn't even as hot as I usually like my showers."

The younger practically screamed. "Your poor skin! No wonder the stylist always takes so long with you!"

He scrunched his eyebrows. "Daehwi, you take longer with the stylist than with me."

There was a waved hand, excusing the comment. "Yeah, well I meant that you take so long, and then just look normal when she's done with you."

"You little-" Youngmin gasped, reaching out to grab at Daehwi. The younger shrieked, jumping away from his hands.

"I didn't mean it!" He yelled. "I was joking!"

Youngmin got a hold of him, wrapping his hands around Daehwi's waist and lifting the boy off the ground, turning them and putting him under the stream of water.

Daehwi had tensed, bracing for scorching water to hit him, but instead, the water was lukewarm, the percect temperature for Daehwi after he'd gotten all sweaty after practice. He mopped his soaking bangs away from.his face and flashed a grin to Youngmin. He didn't even know when the older had turned the knob.

Youngmin turned to get the shampoo for them, planning on scrubbing his own slicked back hair to fluffy perfection. It was greasy from many hours of practice.

When he turned back to offer Daehwi his bottle though, he was surprised by a plush set of lips hitting his own.

He let his arm drop, wrapping around Daehwi's waist and pulling him closer. His mouth was rapidly catching up to the pace Daehwi had set, staying rather sweet for the most part.

But, of course, Daehwi wasn't satisfied with keeping it sweet. He opened his mouth, openly inviting Youngmin to slip his tongue in, which the older did after a moment of hesitation.

He let his tongue glide of the ridges of Daehwi's teeth until the younger had lightly clamped down, keeping Youngmin's tongue stuck between his teeth. Youngmin slipped his hand farther down from Daehwi's waist, so it was cupping his bum before he pulled it back and slapped.

Immediately, Daehwi's hold on him loosened, and his mouth opened wider to elicit a whiny moan. With the way his head had thrown back just slightly, Youngmin took the chance to tilt his head, kissing down the vein located on the side of Daehwi's throat.

The younger moved his head further, giving Youngmin the access he needed to kiss just under Daehwi's jaw, nipping hard enough that there would be a sting, but not hard enough to leave a lasting mark. They were going to be at K-Con the next day, and Daehwi having a mark would firstly piss their stylist off, and secondly be dangerous in case his make-up rubbed off and the mark was visible for the world to see.

Daehwi heart was breathing erratically, Youngmin feeling its pulse against his lips. Surprisingly though, he was being quiet. Youngmin made it his goal to get the boy to moan loudly.

He continued his assault to the smooth skin of Daehwi's neck, pressing his lips to the base of his neck before licking over his collarbones and down his chest. Here, he let himself run his teeth along Daehwi's teeth freely, not caring if he let marks there. A shirt would be able to cover them well enough.

Youngmin was already crouched awkwardly, since he was much taller than Daehwi, so he wrapped his hands around the smaller's waist, lifting him with his fingers splayed across his waist. Daehwi went up on his toes, careful on the wet floor.

This gave Youngmin the angle he needed to kiss one last spot on Daehwi's chest before dipping his head further and licking over the younger's nipple.

Right away, Daehwi reacted. He stumbled back, hitting the wall with his head. Youngmin's hands around his waist were the only thing holding him up. While the older's ears were filled with the low sound of Daehwi's moan caught in the back of his throat, he lifted Daehwi up, pinning him between the wall and himself.

He'd lifted the younger up high enough that he didn't have to duck his head to continue his task with determination.

Youngmin let his tongue slide over the nub several times, coating it in saliva before he sucked it into his mouth, biting down on the sensitive skin.

Daehwi's reaction came quick. He wrapped his arms tightly around Youngmin's shoulder, a thick moan tearing from his throat. "More," he pleaded when he could breathe again.

Youngmin complied, switching to the other nipple and taking that one into his mouth, careful to not leave either unattended. Daehwi squirmed in his grip, his hips jutting forward so his hardening dick rubbed against Youngmin's toned stomach.

Before Daehwi could give a vocal response to Youngmin teething on his hardened nipple, the older retracting one of his hands from where it had been pinned behind Daehwi, using it to tweak the nipple his mouth wasn't on, giving both attention.

This made Daehwi yelp, his back muscles tensing as his back arched. "Oh," he breathed, fingers spasming and twining into Youngmin's hair.

Youngmin waited until Daehwi's body stilled slightly to switch, so his mouth was licking and nipping at the bright red nub while his hand came up to punch the other one, fingers slipping in the saliva he'd coated it with.

Again, Daehwi begged, "more."

Youngmin was already working both nipples as well as he could, so he decided to find another way to fill Daehwi's demand. As he switched the nipple he was sucking on, he dropped one of his hands into the stream of water, letting droplets coat it before he reached it back under Daehwi, quickly sliding the first digit in.

Daehwi trembled in his grip, his moans seeming to vibrate his body. Youngmin was already working his finger in and out, still feeling how well Daehwi had been stretched by him the past two days.

When the younger's breaths came to quick, gasping for air but expelling even more when he moaned, Youngmin pulled his mouth away, leaving gentle kisses on Daehwi's shoulders while the younger tried to stabilize his breathing.

Of course, that was impossible when Youngmin was slipping a second finger in, twisting the two digits and stretching them apart, pushing against the tightness of Daehwi's clenched hole. He could feel the tenseness in his stomach, in his cock that was hard and leaking, just waiting to release his spurting orgasm.

He held out though, doing his best to push the pleasure down, focusing instead on the water that was hitting his legs. Daehwi was determined to wait until Youngmin had him impaled on his cock before he came.

"Hyung, please," Daehwi asked, realizing he might not be able to wait any longer.

Youngmin lifted his head, lips even fuller than usual from kissing and sucking at Daehwi's skin so much, and his hair was wetly matted to his face, water droplets clinging to his skin.

He tilted his head up further, bringing his mouth to Daehwi's, tasting the pinkness of his lips, which was sweet and addicting.

Daewhi was so lost in the kiss- in the feeling of Youngmin licking into his mouth and pulling at his bottom lip with his teeth-he didn't even realize that a thicker length was filling him up until it halted in him, letting him feel the stretch.

He gasped. "What is that?" He asked Youngmin, panting through the words. It wasn't his cock, it was shorter, though still thicker than his fingers.

Youngmin twisted it inside Daehwi, feeling the way his muscles contracted around it. "Travel size shampoo bottle. Didn't have a condom, thought this would fit," he replied easily.

Daehwi threw his head back, and his skull thudded against the wall for the millionth time. "Fuck," he swore, thinking about something other than a cock or toy penetrating him. 

Youngmin began to move it again, pressing it in until his fingers touched the cleft of Daehwi's ass before pulling it out, leaving just the rounded tip in before thrusting it in again.

Daehwi's hands were woven tightly around Youngmin's shoulders, using his grip to rock his hips, rubbing his dick against the older's stomach, sliding up and down the muscled expanse of skin.

The older could sense he was close, so he took one last step he knew would.push Daehwi over the edge. He tilted his head, sticking his tongue out and licking a fat stripe across Daehwi's chest, pressing his tongue flat and pressing harder when he glazed over Daehwi's nipples.

And then the younger was cumming, painting stripes over Youngmin's stomach, and he could feel Youngmin still working him with the shampoo bottle, the slight burn over oversensitivity pushing him through his orgasm as his heart pulsed fast and sweat slid slickly down his face.

But then Youngmin was slipping the shampoo bottle out carefully, discarding it on the tub floor so he'd remember to just throw it away after they finished their shower. It was just one the hotel provided anyways.

He set Daehwi down on his feet, still holding onto his hips in case the younger didn't have enough energy to stand on his own.

Daehwi still had his arms around Youngmin's shoulders, so he moved his grip to the base of Youngmin's neck, pulling him closer so he could kiss him.

As they kissed, much slower than before, Daehwi switched their positions so Youngmin was against the wall. Then he pulled away from Youngmin and dropped to his knees, the rough skin smacking the tiled floor of the tub.

He arched his back, kneeling tall so he faced Youngmin's stomach, his stripes of cum taunting him. He leaned forward, beginning to lick them up, cleaning the mess he'd made.

Youngmin groaned lowly at the sight of Daehwi crouched before him. It was one he hadn't seen yet, and one he hoped to cherish for many weeks to come.

Daehwi's tongue was fast, darting over Youngmin's skin and into the dip of his bellybutton, making sure to clean up every drop of cum better than the stream of water from the shower head ever could.

When Daehwi had licked up all the cum there was, a bitter taste coating his taste buds, he sat back on his heels, now facing Youngmin's hard cock. He hadn't seen it that close up. It was bigger than he originally thought it was. Daehwi wasn't sure if he could fit it all in his mouth. He could try though.

He opened his mouth wide, stretching his tongue over his bottom teeth and across his lip. Then he inched forward, letting the head of Youngmin's cock rest atop his wet tongue.

Then he slid it further into his mouth, enveloping the hot cock into his warm, sucking on it lightly as he tested how far he could go. He was only halfway down Youngmin's cock when he felt it press against the top of his throat, warning him that much farther meant he'd choke.

He wanted Youngmin to grab him by the back of his head harshly and pull him onto the rest of his cock, actually gagging him, but he knew Youngmin would keep his hands pinned to his sides, too nervous to cause Daehwi any injury.

He let his tongue swirl around the head of Youngmin's cock before pulling it out of his mouth and lapping at the rest of the length, coating it in his hot saliva. There was already a string of spit tethering him to the older's dick.

Youngmin watched Daehwi through hooded lids. The way that Daehwi was knelt, water sprayed over him, running down his face, wetting his long lashes that framed wide eyes and past his swollen, bright pink lips.

Just the view nearly had him cumming into Daehwi's mouth, but Youngmin was desperate to hold out longer, so he made himself double task. He grabbed Daehwi's favorite shampoo, flipping the cap and squeezing a good amount into his cap before setting the bottle back down.

Daehwi was watching him curiously as he sucked at Youngmin's tip, wondering what the leader was doing. But then Youngmin's hands were in his hair, massaging the wet strands with the soap.

His touch was gentle, and it made Daehwi practically purr. He couldn't help but shut his eyes and lean into Youngmin's touch. But his lips were still attached to his cock, now furiously sucking on his length, slipping it in and out of his mouth with hollowed cheeks.

Youngmin was impossibly close, feeling the way his member twitched as he lost control of holding back his orgasm. So he quickly used his grip in Daehwi's hair to pull the boy's head back, sticking his face directly under the rush of water, shooting into his mouth.

Before he could fill up Daehwi's mouth with all of his cum, he pulled out, feeling his teeth scrape along the underside of his cock. He aimed at Daehwi's face, jerking at himself as he sprayed the last ropes of cum over Daehwi's pale skin before the jet of show water washed it away along with the soap.

The younger was overwhelmed, his tongue coated in thick cum and the blast of water leaving him.feeling senseless. He quickly swallowed and jerked his head out of the path of water, opening his mouth and gasping deeply.

Youngmin watched the way he gasped and knelt down. "Okay?" He asked.

Daehwi nodded. "Better than that." He breathed out. "Shit, you taste so good."

Youngmin grabbed onto the younger's arm and helped him to his feet. "That's what happens when you eat your fruits and vegetables."

Daehei rolled his eyes and mumbled, "or when you were blessed to be born with God-like features."

The older didn't hear him over the sound of water spraying the tiled floor. And since he didn't, he just led Daehwi under the water, using a bar of soap to scrub at his skin before the boy was thoroughly cleaned.

Youngmin patted Daehwi's hip. "Alright, go get dressed. And tell the others to get ready to go. We can go out to dinner tonight; my treat."

Daehwi did a little dance, a squeal passing through his lips before he was sliding the shower's glass door and stepping over the side of the tub, grabbing a towel from the rack to dry himself off. Then he wrapped it around his hips, skipping from the bathroom so he could pick out something nice to wear.

Youngmin watched him through the glass door as he left, shaking his head. Then he turned back to the faucet, turning it as hot as it would go so he could finish his actual shower.


	5. Red Light Switches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of Kinktober - Youngmin and Daehwi explore switching roles after a long day of gazing from afar and forcing their hands to keep to themselves; things don't turn out quite as planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all this is about to be a wild ride. I'd also like to say the album was a wild ride for me. So freaking good. Seriously, AB6IX is so talented. I cry. And fangirl, but I mean, they all looked fine af in the music video. Youngmin's peach hair = my death //
> 
> (let's all pretend LA K-Con was a little later in the year)
> 
> Today's Prompts: formal wear, role reversal, breath play  
Additional: Power bottom
> 
> The breath play could be slightly triggering, so please watch out for that. I will say no injuries were sustained though.

It was finally the day they'd been working so hard towards. K-Con would begin at the selected venue later in the days, and all of the boys were practically thrumming with excitement. They pranced around their large hotel room, answering to every beck and call of their stylists. At lunch time, they'd gathered to eat together, all sitting with unstyled hair and pajamas, though their make-up was flawless.

Then they were all called one by one into Woong's bedroom that had become a make-shift fashion studio to be dressed while the others sat in the living area, having their hair styled and sprayed securely into place.

Then they were out the door, thanking their stylists profusely before it shut behind them. From there, they all squished into a car and rode the short distance to their venue, chattering away at who they were most excited to see and so on.

Youngmin had been rather quiet, and Daehwi noticed immediately, his senses already sharpening when the older was concerned. He made eye contact with him several times, attempting to ask if he was okay, but each time, Youngmin turned his head away. Daehwi just frowned and turned back into the game Woojin and Donghyun had started, clutching Woong's arm as they laughed together. He promised himself he'd corner Youngmin later and get an answer out of him.

\----

After their long day, the boys all trudged into their respective rooms, exhaustion making their bones feel heavy and their muscles strained. Before Youngmin could go into his room though, Daehwi grabbed onto the sleeve of his jacket, pulling him into the kitchen area.

Youngmin looked at Daehwi with confusion in his face, masked in the dip of his brows and the slight purse of his lips.

Daehwi hadn't been able to corner him during the day, their schedule was too busy. So he had to do it then, when they could actually be alone. Youngmin had been off all day anyways, and Daehwi was worried about him. He told Youngmin this.

The older bit his lip. "Oh, me?" He asked, a touch of surprise seeping into his tone. "I'm fine," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Daehwi looked up at him, disbelief shown in the slant of his eyes. "You've been quiet all day. What's wrong?"

Youngmin shrugged again. "I'm always on the quiet side."

The younger rolled his eyes and huff. "You were even quieter than usual!"

Youngmin pouted. "Fine, so maybe I was," he finally admitted.

Daehwi crossed his arms. "Why? What's wrong?"

A blush spread across the expanse of Youngmin's cheeks where his make-up had faded from hands rubbing tired eyes."It's embarrassing. You'd laugh at me."

"I won't laugh," Deahwi promised immediately.

Youngmin sighed and looked away for a moment, seeming to compose himself. Then he glanced at Daehwi, opening his mouth before he clamped it shut and looked away again. He spoke without looking at the younger. "It's just, you look really good in that outfit," he mumbled.

Daehwi glanced down at himself. He was wearing a suit with a belt over top the jacket to accentuate his tiny waist. He knew he looked good, but he didn't think he looked THAT good. "You were being weird all day because you thought I look good? That makes no sense."

Youngmin stared at the floor. "Yeah, it was weird trying to fight off a hard on all day long."

Daehwi felt his stomach do a fluttering tumble at this admission. "Wait, you were horny all day? Why not just say something? I could have helped you out."

"Not with how many people were there," Youngmin said, rubbing his throat. "Would have been risky."

The maknae was already growing tired of hearing the words "dangerous" and "risky" in just a few quick days. "Well, at least let me help you now," Daehwi proposed.

Youngmin swallowed deeply. "No, that's okay. I think it'd be better if we both went to bed. It's been a long day, I'm sure your tired. The others have already gone to bed."

Daehwi raised his eyebrows. "Exactly. The others have already gone to bed. Now would be the best time for us to do this."

He shook his head again, not coming up with another reason and hoping Daehwi didn't point that out to him.

Of course, the younger did. "Come on, hyung, just spit it out. Why not? You obviously want to. I can see how tight your pants are right now."

Youngmin cleared his throat. "What I want will be too weird."

"Youngmin, how this started was weird. I don't think it can get any more unusual than that."

"Trust me. It can," Youngmin emphasized.

Daehwi rubbed his temple. "Just tell me. You never know, maybe I'll be into it. We can't move forward without sharing what turns us on and what turns us off. It's just a factor of a healthy sexual relationship. You want me being healthy, don't you, hyung?"

Youngmin dipped his head lower, finally confessing, "I want you to order me around," his words a rambled slur.

Daehwi had been listening closely though, so he knew what the older had said. He snorted. "Isn't that what we've been doing this whole time? I've been bossing you around since the beginning."

Youngmin's ears were bright pink. "I mean really boss me around. Like you want me to do to you. Make me get on your knees for you, tell me exactly how to fuck you. Just, like, be in control."

His jaw fell open. "Oh," Daewhi said, speechless. "Like, I'd dominate you?"

Shaking his head, Youngmin responded, "Not exactly. I'd still top you if you want. I've never bottomed anyways. I don't think I'd be very comfortable with that."

Daehwi smiled. "Good, because I know I won't like topping. If it was something you'd really like to do, I'd try it, but I honestly just prefer having a cock inside me."

Youngmin laughed lightly, even with how much embarrassment he was feeling. "And I'd honestly rather have my dick inside someone."

He was offered a grin from the youngest. "And that's why we work." Then his features sobered. "So you just want me to boss you around, like…like, uh, oh!" It dawned on him. "A power bottom."

"I guess so, yeah."

Daehwi nodded his head. "I mean, I'd usually rather be the one being ordered around, but we can try this. Actually, this could be good. You'd have a better grasp of what I like. You know, like how I'd want you to treat me and what I'd want you to say to me."

The leader nodded too. "Actually, yeah. If you could do this just once, I think I'd really learn from it."

The younger smiled beautifully, his pearly teeth flashing, truly dazzling in the bright light of the kitchen. "Okay, then strip."

Youngmin faltered. "Right here?" He asked hesitantly.

Daehwi nodded stiffly. "Right here, unless you want me to spank you. Do you think a punishment would help you understand my order better?" His tone was stern, which Youngmin had never heard before. It sent shivers down his spine.

Immediately, he complied, first kicking his slippers off, then shrugging his pants off and his jacket, throwing them to where his shoes had landed. His shirt then came off, and finally his underwear, leaving him completely bare. He was nervous about showing so much, knowing his other bandmates could walk in at any moment.

Daehwi smiled. "Now get on your knees for me, hyung."

Youngmin obeyed, getting onto his knees on the cold floor. He was already running hot, so the contrasting temperature soothed him.

"Touch yourself," Daehwi ordered. "I want to see how hard my hyung can get for me."

The older made sure to look up at Daehwi as he wrapped his hand around his half-hard length, tugging at it in a similar rhythm that Daehwi had sucked him off at the day before. The memory still had him bucking his hips.

Daehwi watched, his face impressive, but there was a hidden sparkle in his eyes. While seeing Youngmin on his knees for Daehwi did nothing, seeing how hard Youngmin was just by looking at Daehwi was an ego booster. He liked that Youngmin found him so attractive.

"Does hyung want to suck my cock?" Daehwi asked.

Youngmin opened his eyes wider, as they had begun to flutter shut as he lost himself in the feeling. He nodded, but then paused. "I haven't given anyone head in a few years. I might not be any good," Youngmin said, uncertain.

Daehwi reached forward to pet Youngmin's soft looking hair, though his fingers got caught in a few strands because of the sticky hair spray. He tried not to feel guilt about Youngmin's flinch. "That's alright. Just do your best, yeah?"

Youngmin nodded again, so Daehwi made quick work of the zipper of his pants, yanking it down before he began to tug at the stiff material of the pants themselves.

He shuffled his tight boxers down his hips, leaving it clinging to his knees where his pants were. His cock was free, settled semi-hard.between his knees. Daehwi saw the way Youngmin eyed it and the swallow of the lumo in his throat. He crossed his arms. "Suck it, slut," he encouraged.

The older looked up at him with wide eyes, clearly startled by the degrading word. But he kept his mouth shut, recalling Daehwi's threats of punishment.

He reached out, tentatively taking Daehwi into his grasp. He felt the cock twitch in his grip as Daehwi grew more excited by being touched.

His fingers were gentle, gliding smoothly over Daehwi's dick and dipping into the catch of his slit.

When Daehwi was half hard, Youngmin opened his mouth, sucking his lips in over his teeth. Then he wrapped his mouth around Daehwi's tip, tongue swirling around the head before it ran over his slit and returned to the spot many times, the round point of his tongue digging into it. 

Daehwi was breathing heavier, clearly enjoying the special attention. His arms uncrossed and one of his hands reached for Youngmin's hair, gripping it tightly and pushing his head forward just a little, prompting him to take more of Daehwi into his mouth.

Youngmin meant to moan in understanding as he slid his tongue further down Daehwi's length, but the vibrations felt more like an added pleasure and the younger bucked his hips further into Youngmin's mouth, pushing against the back of his throat. 

His nose had brushed against the skin just under Daehwi's stomach before the boy was pulling back, panic on his face. He took his cock completely out of Youngmin's mouth so the older could talk. "Are you alright? I didn't mean to do that; that was too much too fast."

Youngmin smiled up at him. "That was fine. I hardly even felt anything."

Daehwi's mouth fell open in a surprised gape. "You don't have a gag reflex?" He asked, and Youngmin quickly identified the jealousy in his voice.

He shrugged as nonchalantly as he could, mildly afraid of offending Daehwi any further. "I guess so."

Something seemed to snap in Daehwi as he tilted his head and his eyes went cold. "Then we better put that to good use, I guess. If you want me to stop, tap on my thigh, understood?"

Youngmin bit his lip. "Yes."

"Yes, what?" Daehwi asked, prodding him with one of the most cliche lines ever. 

"Yes, sir," Youngmin supplied.

And then Daehwi was pushing back into his mouth and he hardly had any time to get some breath before he throat was being filled, a raging hard cock basking in his wet warmth.

He was thankful that Daehwi wasn't nearly as big as himself, or else he figured he would have choked, gag reflex or not. 

He tried to relax his throat further and breathe through his nose and Daehwi thrust in and out of his mouth. The moments when he'd thrust in, he tried to hallow his cheeks and help suck him in further, like Daehwi had done to him. He remembered how good it felt, and he wanted the younger to feel that same pleasure.

Daewhi's grip on Youngmin's hair had remained, and now he used it to further himself down Youngmin's throat, feeling the tip of his cock rubbing against it. It sent goosebumps erupting across his skin.

With his other hand, Daehwi cupped Youngmin's face, feeling his hollowed cheeks beneath his fingertips. "Such a good whore," he praised. "Taking master's cock so well."

Youngmin hummed around Daehwi's cock again, and then felt a harsh tug on his hair that brought his nose to just underneath Daehwi's soft stomach. He was felt there for a moment while Daehwi relished in the feeling of his cock struggling against the back of his throat. And then he was entirely pulling out, the hand cupping Youngmin's face moving to grasp his jaw, keeping his mouth open. He let Youngmin breathe for a few moments before he leaned down and kissed the sloppy salvia away.

"Do you want to fuck master now, hyung? Do you need him to walk you through it so you can fuck him good for once?" Daehwi asked, his voice dark.and teasing.

Youngmin gulped. "Yes please, sir."

Daehwi hand reached under his chin and he pulled Youngmin up. "Get up, slut."

Youngmin was on his feet, looming over Daehwi, but somehow, he felt smaller. It was a weird feeling, and one he wasn't sure if he actually liked.

"Good boy," Daehwi cooed. "Now you're going to prep me, and you're going to do it good, or else."

Youngmin nodded and watched as Daehwi went to the dining table, taking a small tube out of his pocket and setting it down before he splayed his fingers over the cool wood, leaning over the edge of the table.

"Hurry up, bitch," Daehwi barked. 

Youngmin scrambled towards him, grabbing the small bottle Daehwi had placed on the table, which he realized to be lube. He wanted to remind him of what a perverted boy he was, and how much hotter that made him, but he was afraid of opening his mouth and pissing Daehwi off.

He screwed off the cap, quickly spreading some lube over his fingers, and trailing one over the split of Daehwi's bum, watching the way he trembled. 

Daewhi growled. "Don't tease."

So Youngmin didn't, and he quickly inserted one finger into Daehwi's tight hole, all the way to the knuckle. They hadn't actually fucked the day before, so the sudden penetration overwhelmed Daehwi. He moaned. But then he came to a stuttering stop, cursing, "you bitch. I said 'don't tease', not 'be an inconsiderate whore.'"

Youngmin pursed his lips and pulled his finger out, reentering it much slower. "Sorry, sir," he said in a quiet voice.

Daehwi hummed. "I bet you are."

From there, Youngmin worked on spreading him open carefully, thrusting his first finger in and out several times before adding a second, and then a third for good measure.

"Alright," Daehwi gasped. He somehow had been able to hold almost all of his moans in while Youngmin worked him open. The older found himself missing the pretty sounds. "That's good."

Youngmin pulled his fingers out and took the condom Daehwi had just pulled from his pocket and offered him. Once again, he wanted to call him naughty and spank his cute bum once now that it was bare in front of him. But he knew he wasn't in control.

He tore open the condom, setting the now useless wrapper next to the bottle of lube he'd already set aside on the table so he wouldn't forget to throw it out. Then he rolled the latex over his his cock, making sure to roll it up as far as he could. Daehwi liked to push himself all the way back.

"Wait," Daehwi ordered, spinning around. He pressed his back against the table and leaned back on it, quickly wrapping his legs around Youngmin's waist so he didn't fall back. His hands were placed flat on the table behind him. "Alright," he sighed, content with the new position. "Fuck me now, bitch."

Youngmin took a gentle hold of Daehwi's thighs as he began to slip his cock into his still-tight hole. He could feel Daehwi relax and stretch around him. The feeling made him breathe out deeply, his legs tensing.

"Is that all you can do?" Daehwi mocked when Youngmin had set a slow pace.

The taller wanted to whine that he was just being considerate, like Daehwi had scolded him.to be. Instead, he began to snap his hips faster. If Daehwi was sore the next day, it would be his own fault.

Daehwi was moaning softly, leaning into each thrust. Youngmin wanted to make him near-scream like he usually did though, so he wrapped his hands tightly around Daehwi's legs, pulling him further onto his cock when he pushed in.

His breathing had picked up, and Daehwi's elbows were shaking with the strain of holding himself up. "Shit," he swore, and Youngmin immediately slowed down. "This belt, makes me feel like I can't breathe. Just let me take it off real fast."

He slid the fabric from the metal loop, pulling the belt from its tight wrap around his waist. He went to set it on the table, but then an idea came to his kind and a devilish smile spread across his face. "Just one second more," he told Youngmin.

Youngmin froze as Daehwi sat up, his dick slipping out of his tight hole. Daehwi slid his hands around his neck, fastening the belt with nimble fingers. He left the metal bar that would latch it undone so he could slip it's tightness to different levels.

When he had it snug around Youngmin's throat as he sat back, the end of the belt in his hand. 

"Fuck me again," Daehwi ordered.

Youngmin slipped his dick back into Daehwi's slicked hole, pushing until he reached his hilt. Then he pulled halfway out before pushing back in, trying to hold a moderate pace so Daehwi would have time to get used to his length again.

But Daehwi tugged at the belt, tightening its confines around Youngmin's throat. The older gasped as Daehwi said, "faster, bitch."

Youngmin snapped his hips faster while trying to level his pulsing heart through deep breaths in and out his nose. Daehwi was balanced on one hand, the other holding the belt's end, and his head was thrown back, his eyes squeezed shut.

Afraid of the belt being pulled taut again, Youngmin kept his pace relentless. But this made Daehwi fall back, slamming against the table. A loud whimper finally passed through his mouth as he trembled.

Youngmin felt the belt pull extremely tight, choking him. He sputtered, leaning forward so the belt loosened its deadly grip. His eyes stung with tears and his ears rang. 

Daehwi was too caught up in his orgasm, his hips and stomach spasming as he bucked into the air to realize he was tugging so harshly.

The older pulled out, alerting Daehwi, who was still coming down from his high, that Youngmin was still even with him. He'd been entirely lost in his orgasm, swimming in an ocean of pleasure. 

But then he felt the sweaty strip of fabric in his hand and he immediately let go of it, releasing Youngmin from his tight grasp.

Youngmin quickly pulled the belt off his neck, his fingers massaging the sore skin.

Daehwi sat up quickly, his hands moving Youngmin's so he could rub at the tender skin himself. Tears were already brimming in his eyes. "Hyung, I'm so sorry," he cried. 

The older gave him a watery smile. "It's alright. You didn't mean to, and I'm alright now."

Still, Daehwi threw his arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry," he repeated.

Youngmin's hand came to thread through Daehwi's hair comfortingly. His other hand soothed across his lower back. "It's okay," he promised Daehwi. "But let's never do that again, yeah?"

Daehwi laughed wetly. "Yeah, no. I don't either of us actually enjoyed that. Sorry, hyung, but you're just not fit to be a baby boy."

His hand fluttered down to roughly pat at Daehwi's ass. "And you're not fit to be called sir."

He laughed again. "I'm sure not. The whole time, I'd have rathered you demanded I called you sir."

"I was seriously thinking about it. But I just- being in that position, feeling so small, made me scared to switch the roles," Youngmin admitted.

Daehwi tilted his head, pressing a soft kiss to Youngmin's neck. "I should have known you wouldn't like it. I should have stopped as soon as I saw that uncomfortable look on your face. I'm sorry I didn't."

Youngmin tilted Daehwi's face up so their eyes met. "I'm glad you didn't. I wanted to know what it felt like to be dominated, and now I know that just doesn't work for me. For us. So it's all right."

"I mean, not really," Daehwi commented. Youngmin looked at him confusedly. "You didn't even get to cum yet. And that's not fair. I've been keeping you so hot and bothered all day. How about I make it up to you now?"

Youngmin bit his lip. "I don't know."

Daehwi hopped from his perch on the table, getting onto his knees at Youngmin's feet. He pulled the condom off slowly, making sure it didn't snap against Youngmin's hard cock. He'd already hurt him enough.

"Can I just touch you with my hands? Or my mouth if you want. We'll take it really slow though," Daehwi compromised.

"Just your hands," Youngmin agreed.

Daehwi wrapped his hands slowly around Youngmin's length, dragging them up and down the veined skin carefully, watching in wonder. He'd never gotten a man off so slowly that he could see every detail. The way the cock twitched in his hand when be twisted his hand on the path down the shaft. The way his foreskin pulled back every time Daehwi used the gentle pad of his fingertips to pay special attention to the head. He'd never enjoyed himself in this task so much. Usually, he'd jerk his wrist greedily, and it'd all be over before he had a chance to appreciate the moment.

But looking up, he knew Youngmin was enjoying the slowness just as much as he was. Was appreciating the moment just as much as he was. Deahwi didn't know what about it made his blood run so hot, just that it did.

And then he got to watch as the vein running along the underside of Youngmin's shaft pulsed, forewarning him of what was to come. He moved his face closer, letting the hot liquid that spurted out in thick strings cover him. He felt it's weight atop his eyelids, the bitter taste of it on his puffy lips. He let his tongue swipe across them, taking Youngmin's stickiness into his mouth and savoring its flavor.

Then he felt the tender touch of Youngmin wiping the rest off of his skin, holding his fingers out as an offering for Daehwi. He gladly licked them clean.

After that, they worked together to get rid of their waste and scrub the table clean, thankful they wouldn't be staying for breakfast the next morning. They would be on their flight back to Korea.

Then Daehwi was trudging towards his room, and Youngmin admitted quietly behind him that he wasn't tired yet. He turned and kissed the side of Youngmin's head. "Do you want to watch a movie? We can both get our pajamas on and get on the couch with our blankets."

Youngmin nodded, gratitude in the set of his nervous smile.

So they both pulled on their pajamas, Youngmin's being plaid pants and an oversized shirt while Daehwi had grabbed an enormous silk shirt and a fresh pair of underwear.

They piled at least three blankets on the couch before they climbed onto themselves, Daehwi's head coming to rest in the crook of Youngmin's neck with the other's arm wrapped securely around his waist.

It was warm, and they chose a movie that brought them more warmth in the form of laughter and tears. 

That night, they both learned more about not just themselves, but each other too.


	6. Flying High

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 of Kinktober - Daehwi and Youngmin become members of the Mile High Club in an attempt to quell the anxiety Daehwi has about flying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Five's Prompts: roleplay, temperature play, orgasm denial  
Additional Kink: sensory deprivation (sight)

The band had already been waiting in their terminal for three hours, their plane seeming to take absolutely forever to take off. Daehwi had grown terribly restless and kept moving around to different members to bug them, begging for them to entertain him.

For a while, he looked at Instagram posts with Woong on his phone. But they were all Woong's favorite idols and friends, not his own. He grew bored and went over to clamber into Woojin's lap, who was watching videos that seemed pretty funny on his phone. But Woojin wouldn't share a headphone so Daehwi could listen in, and there were no subtitles, so he stomped off to someone else.

Donghyun was writing in his notebook- probably song lyrics- but Daehwi couldn't even imagine focusing in such a loud environment. 

He looked to Youngmin, who was sitting a few seats further down than his other members. He had a book held in his hands, parted so he could read the text. Daehwi rolled his eyes. For whatever reason, Youngmin had suddenly gotten into reading and brought a book with him on all of their travels.

But he was also the only member Daehwi knew would give him the attention he desired. So he skipped over, throwing himself into the seat next to Youngmin with a huff. "Hyung," he whined.

Youngmin looked over his book. "Are you bored?" He asked, reading into Daehwi's fidgety movements and his pout.

"Very," Daehwi emphasized.

Youngmin smiled at him. "Do you want to read my book with me?"

Daehwi made a disgusted face. "Youngmin-hyung! I can't read in here. It's too loud," he complained.

The older shook his head. "I was just teasing anyways. I have a few games on my phone that I thought you'd like. I downloaded them this morning."

Daehwi squealed. "Really? Let me see, hyung!"

Youngmin wiggled his phone out of his tight pocket, holding it out for Daehwi to take since the younger had already figured out his password. 

Daehwi took the phoena and repositioned himself, his head in Youngmin's lap while the rest of his body curled up, much like a cat basking in the sun.

Youngmin's hand fluttered to Daehwi's hair, running through it in an attempt to settle the boy's wild fears. There was just something about plane rides that always made Daehwi anxious. Woojin too, as he was terribly afraid of heights, but normally, he'd sleep on the plane. They were always sure to wake him only when they landed back on the ground.

Daehwi had opened the first app, his fingers clicking away as he solved his way through puzzles. Youngmin knew he was smart, and he didn't want the boy to lose that by playing mindless games. He wanted to install some that would challenge Daehwi's intelligence while he had fun.

Youngmin went back to his book, propping it open on the leg Daehwi wasn't resting on so he could continue to read while petting the younger's hair.

Twenty minutes later, when the airline employees announced they could begin boarding the plane, Youngmin looked down and noticed how Daehwi's glazed eyes had begun fluttering shut and his grip on the phone slackened. 

He first removed the phone from his grip, setting it and his book off to the side. Then he gently shook Daehwi's shoulder, trying to rouse the younger.

Daehwi turned his face to the side, snuggling into Youngmin's thigh. The older breathed out, nervous of how dangerously close Daehwi was to a certain area.

He shook him again. "Daehwi-ah, it's time to get on the plane."

This fully woke the younger boy, and he sat up, starting to stretch his strained muscles. It had been many days of hard practice and a couple hours of extra strenuous activity. He rubbed his eyes and readjusted the hat that had begun to slip off his head. 

Youngmin stood up, shoving his phone back into his pocket and checking what number page he'd been on, knowing he'd remember it later. His memory was fantastic.

Daehwi stood, still stretching his arms out, trying to crack his aching back from his awkward twist.

The others came to surround them, waiting for Youngmin's lead. He looked under seats first, making sure no one left anything behind, before he grabbed his own bag, swinging it over his shoulders, and heading for the counter, where they began scanning peoples' tickets and were allowing them to pass through the hallway to the plain. He ushered the others ahead of him, caboosing their little train.

He was thankful that they all entered the plane without any problems, and they all laughed at Woong as the boyish man skipped down the hallway, excited to ride the plane. Youngmin knew that would only last until takeoff.

Once on the plane, Youngmin helped his members in getting their bags onto the carry-on cupboards overhead since he was tallest. He kept his own, which was really just a tiny backpack, on him, planning on setting it at his feet.

When they were all sat, Woong, Daehwi, and Woojin in one row and then Donghyun and Youngmin in one diagonal to them, Youngmin called for Daehwi to help Woojin take his medication.

It was simply some sleeping pills that he'd told them prior would help him relax while on the plane. Youngmin was just scared that he'd accidentally overdose in his state of panic. He really only needed one, but Youngmin was nervous he'd take more to get himself to fall asleep faster.

Daehwi shook one from the bottle into his hand, holding it out for Woojin to take and then offering him his bottle of water. Woojin gulped the pull down and then pulled his phone out, plugging his headphones in and into his ears, turning his music on to shut everything out.

From there, the boys all buckled, listened intently as the stewardess fed them information, and then sitting as calm as they could while the plane took off, finally beginning the journey that would bring them back home.

\-----

About an hour into the flight, Daehei got up, wriggling past Woojin's sleeping form to tread to the back of the bathroom. Youngmin noticed him go immediately, his face flushed and limbs shaking with nerves.

He pulled a headphone from Donghyun's ear. "I'm going to go help Daehwi. I think he's having an anxiety attack. We'll be back in a little, alright?"

Donghyun nodded, only half paying attention, before stealing his earbud back and putting it back in his ear, going back to his movie.

Youngmin grabbed his bag from his feet, throwing it over his shoulders and stepping past Donghyun into the walkway. As he glided through the tight isle, he noted how many people were asleep. It was a long flight, and the extensive wait time really hadn't helped anyone with their drowsiness that had already set in from having to wake up so early.

He knocked on the door to the bathroom, where Daehwi had presumably run off to. "Daehwi? It's Youngmin," he announced. 

He heard a click and then the door was opening, and Daehwi moved to the side so Youngmin could squeeze in. The space was cramped with the two of them, but there was enough room that they weren't touching. 

"Sorry," Daehwi excused. "I just couldn't breathe in there. I'm really hot. There's so many people, and we're moving so fast, and I don't even know. But I don't feel good."

Youngmin frowned. "You have nothing to apologize for." He reached his hand out, setting the back of it against Daehwi's forehead, feeling how it was warm and caked in perspiration. He frowned deeper. "What if you took your shirt off for a few minutes? You're way too hot. The hot too."

Daehwi nodded before taking his wide-brimmed hat off, setting it in the petite sink. Then he peeled his shirt off, letting it fall across the hat. Immediately, he felt his body begin to cool. Not drastically enough to bring him relief, but just enough to soothe his erratic heart slightly.

"Better?" Youngmin asked.

Daehwi nodded. He couldn't find the energy to talk. 

Youngmin slipped his face mask from his pocket, offering it to Daehwi. "If you put it on and flip it, it should cover your eyes."

He received a weird look so he sighed and began to explain a different way. "Once it's blocking your sight, it'll be easier.to picture that you're somewhere else. Somewhere that brings you happiness."

"The studio," Daehwi surprised, unsurprisingly. He was extremely dedicated to his work and loved what he did.

Youngmin smiled and nodded. "Yeah, the studio. So just picture you've finished a routine and your breaths are uneven because it was difficult. Channel how you would focus your breathing then. Level your breathing like you would after a hard practice."

Daehwi began slipping the mask on, believing Youngmin's method could actually work.

Once he had it over his eyes, Youngmin asked, "Can you see anything?"

"No."

He smiled. "Good. Now picture you're looking at yourself in the mirror. You're sweaty from just having finished practice, your clothes all dirty. Your breath is fast, showing your hard work. But you need to level it so you can practice catching your breath before your next line. Show me how you would do that." As he said all of this, he slid his bag from his shoulders, carefully unzipping it and taking his unreasonably huge water bottle out. Really, it was more of a thermos. Only this item, his book, and his hat even fit in the bag. His phone and airpod case had been stored in the pockets of his pants.

Daehwi's breathing was beginning to even out, his chest rising and falling at a steady pace. Youngmin hurried up, knowing he didn't have much time before Daehwi had totally calmed himself.

He unscrewed the lid to his water bottle, reaching his hand into the freezing water to fish out one of the ice cubes that hadn't yet melted. Unfortunately, since they'd had to wait so long, there were only a few mostly melted cubes spinning lazy circles at the top. It was no matter; they were hardly the most important items in the bottle.

Youngmin took one in his hand and brought it slowly to Daehwi's chest, testing first if the boy could see, and then if he could feel it from a few centimetres away. 

But Daehwi had no reaction. So Youngmin quickly slid the ice cube of Daehwi's nipple, wetting the sensitive area in a burningly cold eruption.

Daehei gasped, sucking down a scream. "What is that?" He asked, his vowels jumbled.

Youngmin smiled to himself. He knew Daehei couldn't see it, but he hoped he could hear it. "Just something to help you cool down. You're just so hot," he said, dragging the words out in a dramatic drawl.

"It's too cold," Daehwi whined.

The older looked at how Daehwi's perky nipples had already hardened, seeming to reach out for more attention and sensation. "Your body begs to differ," he laughed.

He took the ice cube, before it could melt and Daehwi could talk, and ran it across Daehwi's chest and over the opposite nipple. He loved watching Daehwi squirm, on the one hand trying to get away from the lasting burn of the cube, and on the other hand, leaning in for more. 

"Sir?" Youngmin asked. "Are you alright? You seem a bit feverish. Can I get you a cold drink? Anything that would cool you down?"

Daehwi jerked back just to hit the wall. "S-sir?" He stuttered. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me that."

Youngmin gasped. "But as the caption of this plane, it's only polite that I treat my passengers with respect! Or would you rather I call you something different?" He grabbed another ice cube in his hand and ran it down Daehei's skin, letting the dripping water travel down his stomach and wet the waistband of his sweats. "Would you rather I call you a whore?" He asked as he ran the ice cube over Daehwi's collar bones.

The younger gasped. "Captain?" He called, playing into the little game Youngmin had begun. "Please call me a whore," Daehwi begged.

Youngmin reached for the back of Daehwi's neck, the ice cube having melted, but his fingers were still icy cold. "So it seems we have a whore riding this vessel then, huh? I'm not sure you deserve the icy treat I was going to give you anymore. You're such a naughty boy. Falling apart for the captain in the bathroom. Exactly like what a whore would do."

Daehwi moaned softly, tilting his head. "Please, Captain, I swear I'm being good."

He could only imagine the wide, pleading eyes that were hidden beneath the make-shift blindfold. It sent a wave of heat straight to his cock, making it push harder against the confines of his pants, desperate for escape. "Beg again," Youngmin prompted.

"Please," Daehwi breathed. "Captain, I need it. Need you."

Youngmin reached forward and roughly ran his hand through Daehwi's hair, anticipating the harsh, hot breaths that followed, meaning Daehwi was trying to hold back a particularly loud moan. "I suppose you've been a good enough boy."

He spun Daehwi around, already tugging at his pants, so Daehwi had to reach out for the wall to stabilize himself as Youngmin wriggled the pants over his ass and down his legs. 

Youngmin grabbed another ice cube from the bottle, one of the very last ones, and set it at the base.of Daehwi's spine, just holding it there, and watching as it melted, the droplets falling down Daehwi's bum, running on either sides of the split before dripping down onto his thighs.

He planned on stretching Daehwi out, but he didn't want to do it with cold fingers. That would ruin his surprise. So stood straight and reached around Daehwi's shoulders, prodding at the younger's lips with his pointer and middle fingers. "Suck."

Daehwi opened.his mouth enthusiastically, his tongue running over Youngmim's cool flesh, sucking on his fingers like they were a popsicle.

When Youngmin felt that his fingers had warmed up enough, he pulled them from Daehwi's mouth abruptly, also pulling a string of saliva that wetted the younger's lips and dribbled onto his chin, sliding down to drop onto his chest. 

Youngmin pulled a small package of lube from his pocket, squirting just a little on his fingers. Daehwi had done such a good job sucking on them that he really didn't even need lube, but he just wanted to be safe.

He stuck his first finger into Daehwi's hole, beginning to work him open. He could still feel some cold water droplets clinging to his rim, so he made sure to catch them with his finger's warm touch, letting them melt away.

When Daehwi's hand came up over his mouth, silencing the moans that were nearly tumbling out, Youngmin added his second finger, scissoring that in Daehwi to stretch him as best he could. He wasn't sure how Daehwi would react to what he had planned, so he figured he should stretch him well just in case.

Daehwi began moving his hips back, accidentally hitting them against the sink. There really wasn't much room.

Youngmin grabbed onto his hips, stilling him. "If you make noise, I'm going to have to stop," he warned.

Daehwi nodded. "I'm trying my best, Captain," he assured.

The older clucked. "That's just not enough. I don't want you to make any noise."

Once more, he nodded. This time though, he didn't say anything, already trying to keep silent to appease Youngmin.

He took his hand of Daehwi's hip, where he had been massaging his hip from how hard he had scraped it along the curved plastic of the sink. It wasn't bleeding, just a bright red. 

Then he stepped away from Daehwi for a moment, reaching back into his water bottle for the last object. He pulled it out, watching as water trickled down its surface and back into the bottle.

Daehwi was pressing his hips back, searching for Youngmin's cock, which he'd assumed was what he had been prepped for.

Youngmin, though, had other plans. He took the object, pressing against the cleft of Daehwi's ass. He watched as the boy jumped forward, a hiss passing through his lips.

He reached for his hip, drawing him back. He pressed the object to Daehwi's hole once more, watching the boy squirm, but forcing him to stand in place. "I brought you a special toy," Youngmin said, finally answered Daehwi's unanswered question. "It's a glass dildo, but I've kept it nice and cold for you. It'll help you cool down real quick. Then, if you're a good whore, I'll help you warm back up. Do you want that?" He asked.

Before he made any further moves, he waited for Daehwi's nod. 

Then he was suddenly pushing the glass toy in, letting it fill Daehwi up an inch at a time. Until his knuckles brushed against the soft skin, and Daehwi began to clench more, struggling with the length.

Daehwi's hands had come to grab onto the wall, trying a space to latch on that wasn't there. Youngmin instead wrapped an arm around Daehwi, holding the boy up on his quivering knees. "Does that feel good?" He questioned, wondering if it was too cold for Daehwi to handle.

But Daehwi nodded, and he began to move his hips, signaling to Youngmin that he was ready to keep going.

Youngmin began to pull the dildo out, twisting it's thickness as he moved it. He felt the way Daehwi's stomach quivered under his grip, shaking with the way his nerves were being stimulated in a way they'd never been before. 

As Daehwi got more used to the thick harder, Youngmin was able to slip the toy in easier, its slick material slipping easily in and out of Daehwi's hole. He could feel his fingers beginning to sting under the harsh cold of the glass, but the way that Daehwi barred his teeth breathed deeply through his nose promised that he was only finding pleasure in the action.

Youngmin pushed in hard, feeling the toy press against the bundle of nerves that made Daehwi suddenly swear. "Fuck. Oh shit. There, again, but with you cock, please," he begged, the floodgates bursting and every word he'd been bottling up pouring out.

He pulled the toy out and slid it back into the water bottle. "I thought I told you to keep silent?" Youngmin threatened.

Daehwi nodded. "You did; I'm sorry, captain."

Youngmin screwed the lid onto his bottle and swapped it out for the hat in his back. He fit it snugly onto his head as he spoke to Daehwi. "I should punish you, but since you asked so nicely, I'll give you one last chance. Mess up again though, and you won't get to come."

The younger nodded again, switching back to his silent answers. Youngmin spun him around though, ripping the mask off his face so he could finally see.

Daehwi stared at him with wide eyes. Or, more specifically, at his hat. Which was a mock captains hat.

Youngmin laughed. "You can speak," he allowed.

Daehwi gulped. "Usually I'd say you look like a goddamn idiot, but shit, you look so hot right now."

He stepped closer, his chest pressing against the younger's as he looked down at him. "Is that any way to speak to your captain?"

Daehwi didn't even have words. He just shook his head.

Youngmin smiled and slotted a finger beneath Daehwi's chin, lifting his face so he could lean down and press a kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Then I guess I'll have to punish you."

The shorter nodded enthusiastically.

So Youngmin spun him back around, letting Daehwi find his purchase against the wall again as he unbuttoned his jeans, slipping them and his boxers down enough that he could pull his cock out. It was dripping with precum. He couldn't bear to waste anymore time, so he dug for the condom in his jacket, slipping it on, and then lathering himself in another squeeze of lube because he knew he'd settle further into Daehwi than the toy was able to.

Quickly, he slipped into Daehwi, relishing in the feeling of his walls closing behind him. His lips came to Daehwi's shoulder, kissing and tonguing at the expanse of skin. 

Daehwi leaned his head back, resting it on Youngmin's shoulder so he could actually kiss the older man.

As they kissed, Youngmin began to slip himself.in and out, trying to find Daehwi's sensitive bundle of nerves again.

By the time he'd hit it, angling himself many different ways to hit it head on, Youngmin was close himself. Having Daehwi fall apart against him first by the toy and now his cock had brought him stumbling towards the edge musg faster than he normally went.

So when Daehwi let a loud moan slip, Youngmin felt his cock pulse, and the condom tightly surrounding him filled with his hot seed.

Quickly though, before Daehwi could cum too, Youngmin pulled out and tore the condom off, wadding it in some toilet paper.

"Wait, why'd you stop?" Daehwi whined, turning to look at Youngmin with his wide eyes, the roundness of them begging for more.

Youngmin only smirked. "I told you that you'd be punished if you made any more noise. This is your punishment. For yesterday too. If you can go all day without cumming, I'll let you cum tomorrow. If you can't, you'll get punished tomorrow too."

Daehwi's mouth was hanging open. "That's not fair!"

He shook his head. "Do you want me to extend your punishment to two days?"

Immediately, Daehwi's jaw fastened. "No, sir," he said quietly.

Youngmin pat his head. "Good boy. Now, get your clothes back on and let's get back out. We've probably already been in here too long."

As Daehwi slipped his clothes back on, grumbling under his breath and whining about the restraint of his pants over his still-hard dick, Youngmin did his pants back up and shoved the many items they'd utilised back into his bag, planning on either hiding or disposing them upon return.

He finished cleaning himself up before Daehwi did, so to try to look less suspicious, he left the bathroom first. As he walked back through the isle, he carefully looked for any lingering gazes or judgemental faces. No one spared him a second glance though. Daehwi had actually stayed very quiet; or at least he did for his usual volume level.

Youngmin sat back in his seat after wriggling past Donghyun. Upon his arrival, the younger pulled out an earbud. "Is Daehwi feeling better?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I helped him through some breathing exercises. He's feeling a lot better now."

Donghyun nodded. "That's good," he said before going back to his movie.

Youngmin looked out the window. "Yeah, that was good," he said to himself.

His smile only widened when Daehwi walked back to his own seat, his strut more of an angry waddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes or random punctuation. I write these all on my phone and am quite a messy typer. I do my best to clean the fic up, but I don't really fix them too much. My favorite tag on here has been "no proof-reading, we die like men" and I swear by that lmao.


	7. Pastel Pleading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 of Kinktober - Daewhi receives his punishment, which he enjoys a whole lot more than he should

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: humiliation, up-skirt sex, cream pie, bluges (under skirt)
> 
> Additional: tickling

After several hours of deep sleep, mostly because of the exhaustion of jet lag, the five boys eventually all woke and proceeded through their normal routines, but at a much slower pace.

They'd eventually all gathered to eat a late breakfast, catching up on any of the details they'd forgotten to mention, and then talking through their schedules for the next week. Their album was dropping, so they were all extremely busy. It wasn't anything any of them wanted, but this would be their only day to relax before they had their comeback stage and went to many interviews and shows, performing and socializing more than they usually did. 

By noon though, they'd all dispersed to do their own things, Woojin in his and Woong's dorm, headphones in, practicing his dancing for the nth time. 

Woong was sitting with Donghyun, as the younger played on his favorite guitar, Remi. Together, they were working on vocal exercises. 

Daehwi was sat at the table, laptop open, and one earbud in. He was checking fan responses to their uploads and reveals so far. He hadn't had the time for it during their trip.

Youngmin had disappeared to his room doing who knows what; his door was shut and there was no noise. They all figured he'd probably gone back to sleep. He was far from being a morning person.

But then his door opened, and he called Daehwi's name, slightly surprising them all. But Daehwi just pulled his earbud out and shut his laptop, standing and twisting his back before skipping off to Youngmin's room.

He stepped in. "Yes?" He asked, looking at Youngmin who was sitting on his bed, typing something on his own laptop.

"Shut the door," he ordered.

Daehwi clicked it shut and then leaned against it, his warming hands still wrapped tightly around the cold handle. "What's up?" He questioned, unnerved by the way Youngmin had yet to pay him much attention.

Youngmin continued to look at the school. "You tell me," he said, his tone bland. It made Daehwi's stomach twist.

"Uh, I guess nothing really. Woojin is practicing moves, Donghyun and Woong are working on their pitches, and I was checking our updates on social media."

Suddenly, Youngmin shut his laptop and looked directly at Daehwi. "That's not what I meant, but I'm sure you knew that."

Daehwi's eyebrows creased, but he couldn't ignore the sweat building above his lip and the way his heart beat hard in his chest. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said slowly.

Youngmin gave him an icy smile. The cold touches of yesterday sent a cool draft through Daehwi's mind. He shivered. "Then let me refresh you," Youngmin was saying. "You weren't as quiet in the shower as you thought you were."

The cold melted, leaving a heat flushing Daehwi's cheeks. He wasn't sure what to say, unsure if he should try to deny it or just admit to what he did. He could either just accept his punishment or receive himself a harsher one. Daehwi weighed the two options in his mind, leaning towards the second. He wasn't sure Youngmin would be able to keep up the act he was playing if he needed to be more strict with Daehwi though. That's why he said, making sure to sound guilty, "I'm sorry, sir."

Youngmin stood, stepping closer to Daehwi. "You see, I'm not so sure you are."

Daehwi glanced down at the receding distance between them. "I am, sir. I swear."

"I still don't believe you. You disobeyed my direct order, knowing I was home and could hear you. So instead of the reward I had planned for you today, I'm going to have to punish you."

Daehwi looked down, his chin dropping to his chest. "Please, sir, I didn't mean to. I couldn't help it. I promise I'll be good now," he swore, debating on even dropping to his knees in front of Youngmin.

The older stepped closer again, this time grabbing onto Daehwi's hair and lifting his head up so they could meet eyes. "It's too late for that, naughty boy. Go by the bed and strip. We're going to begin your punishment."

Daehwi nodded once before going to stand next to Youngmin's bed, first taking off his slippers and then continuing with the other pieces he wore. Youngmin stood by the door, watching him. But once he moved to slip his boxers off, Youngmin moved to get a bag off of his dresser.

He held it out to Daehwi, who was now bare. "Put this on," he ordered.

Daehwi took the bag and glanced inside. There was a single piece of clothing, folded so he couldn't tell what it was. He set the bag down on the bed and reached in, pulling the fabric out.

Immediately, it fanned out in his hands, revealing it to be a pleated skirt. He looked to Youngmin, unsure. But Youngmin just waved a hand, signaling for Daehwi to hurry up and put it on.

He unzipped the side, then stepped into it and slipped it up his legs, holding the hem while he zipped it at his side and then moved it so the zipper was in the back. Surprisingly, it fit him well, hugging his hips snuggly.

Again, he looked to Youngmin, whose face was still passive. "Well?" Daehwi asked.

Youngmin stepped closer. "Sit on the bed." 

Daehwi did as told, first moving the bag onto the floor and then throwing himself onto the cushioned bed, adoring the way his skirt fanned out around him. He watched as Youngmin moved closer and then cocked his head as Youngmin knelt on the ground before him.

The older grabbed onto one of Daehwi's feet, slipping the short, fluffy socks he'd been wearing off before doing the same to the next foot. Daehwi had to restrain himself from whining because he liked those socks, and now his feet were cold.

But then Youngmin was slipping more fabric from his hoodie's pocket. Daehwi looked at them, intrigued. Youngmin knew what to do, quickly taking the fabric by the rim and scrunching it up until he'd reached the end, where it had been sewn shut. 

He grabbed onto one of Daehwi's feet again, slipping the fabric over his toes, and then continuing to stretch the fabric up his leg until it ended, the hem's band just above his knee. He wanted to smack his forehead for not realizing what it was before. They were a pair of knee-high socks to match the purple and white skirt he was wearing.

Then Youngmin had the second one fitted onto Daehwi and he was sitting back on his heels, giving Daehwi room to stretch his toes and admire how the socks looked on him. "You know, this doesn't really feel like a punishment to me. I'm rather enjoying this," Daehwi admitted, a grin showing off his shiny teeth.

Youngmin smiled smugly, catching Daehwi by surprise. Why wasn't he chatising him.cor talking back? Instead, he said, "I'm glad."

Daehwi was about to ask what his punishment was when Youngmin grabbed his foot, running his fingers on the sensitive underside. He shrieked, his body involuntarily jerking as he was tickled.

"H-hyung!" He yelled, already feeling breathless as Youngmin moved to tickle the inside of his thighs, where the soft skin quivered under his touch. "Please don't. It tickles!"

Youngmin listened to the laughter pouring from Daehwi's mouth, inevitable and eternal as long as he was tickling him. He knew he hadn't even reached Daehwi's most ticklish spot, so he moved his fingers, slowly crawling up Daehwi's sides. 

By the time he'd reached Daehwi's hips, Youngmin was standing over the younger as he giggled and shook, trying to weasel out of his reach. But Youngmin relentlessly tickled Daehwi's stomach, making the boy shriek with laughter.

"I'm going to throw up," Daehwi warned through more laughter and gasping breaths. Youngmin paused his hands for a moment, but left the pressure of their weight on Daehwi's stomach.

Youngmin teased, "I thought this doesn't even feel like punishment to you? Aren't you 'rather enjoying this?'"

Daehwi quickly shook his head. "I don't like being tickled," he said. Of course, Youngmin had already known this.

He leaned closer to Daehwi, their chests touching as he whispered in his ear. "Then you should have listened to my orders. If you act like a naughty boy, you'll be treated like a naughty boy."

Daehwi whined. "Please, sir, I promise I'll be good now. Just please don't tickle me again."

Youngmin smiled. "Oh, you mean like this?" He asked.

Then he drove his fingers back into the handles of Daehwi's hips, tickling him there again before circling his bellybutton with nimble fingers.

Daehwi was twisting, his knees coming up to try to cover his stomach. His hands had already tried to accomplish the same task, but Youngmin kept nudging them away. "Ah," he gasped through laughter. "Please," he begged.

Youngmin stopped again. "Please what?"

The younged opened his eyes, from where they'd wetly been clenched shut. He'd laughed so hard that he began to shed tears. "Please stop tickling me," he asked, trying to be clearer with his request. 

Youngmin stood strait, his hands finally leaving Daehwi's aching stomach. "Are you sure that's what you wanted to ask for?"

Daehwi blinked, looking up at Youngmin from where he was lying on the bed. "What?"

Youngmin's hand came to hold his clothes knee as he towered over Daehwi, somehow managing to look imposing. Daehwi hadn't seen this look before, and it made his heart speed up in excitement.

"The little whore enjoyed his punishment too much," Youngmin said, looking pointedly at the bulge hidden beneath the thick fabric of Daehwi's skirt.

He gasped, quickly moving his hands to cover his hard-on. "S-sir," he jabbered, "I didn't mean to."

Youngmin tilted his head. "But isn't this exactly what you meant for? First you made yourself cum in the shower, knowing full well that I had told you not to and that I possibly would hear you. Then you tease me about your punishment, and get excited during it. Do these not sound like the actions of a slut? Getting so hard under your pretty skirt while I punish you? Didn't you say you don't like being tickled? Seems to me like you do," he said, asking an overwhelming amount of questions just to watch the blush across Daehwi's cheeks spread, it's tendrils unfurling down Daehwi's neck and across the tips of his ears.

The younger continued to ramble. "I promise I didn't mean to. I'll be good from now on, sir, I promise."

Youngmin reached down and ran his hand through Daehwi's hair. "How am I supposed to trust a little minx like you?"

Daehwi's stomach twitched with the flight of hundreds of butterflies. "Call me that again," he asked.

"What? My little minx?" Youngmin asked, pulling slightly on Daehwi's hair when the younger leaned into his touch.

"Yes," Daehwi groaned.

Youngmin leaned closer. "Is the little minx desperate to get fucked? Nice and hard so he gets to cum when he couldn't yesterday?"

Daehwi nodded rapidly. "Yes, please."

Youngmin stood back up. "Even though you didn't take your punishment well, you look so pretty right now that I can't say no."

Daehwi quickly sat up, reaching for the waistband of Youngmin's pajama pants. "Sir, may I?" He asked, pleading to pull the pants down.

Youngmin nodded. He watched as Daehwi quickly tugged his pants and underwear down at once, desperate to get them off. His length sprang up from the sudden freedom, hitting his stomach, where he'd quickly pulled up his hoodie so it didn't get stained with precum. Even though he'd teased Daehwi for getting hard while being tickled, he'd been hard since he caught Daehwi moaning in the shower, imagining for a moment that it was him making Daehwi make those noises.

When he stepped out of his pants, Daehwi quickly discarded them to another part of the room. Then he sat back up, leaning forward to press a kiss to the head of Youngmin's cock.

Youngmin watched Daehwi leaning back, apparently not planning on continuing another further. Then he pulled his hoodie off, throwing it where Daehwi had left his pants and moving to go find the condoms he'd hidden in one of his drawers.

"Wait," Daehwi said, causing the older to halt and turn to look at him. "Can we do it without a condom? As long as you're clean, I mean. I know I am."

Youngmin nodded. "I am too. Are you sure?"

Daehwi smiled. "I am. If we go through with the one month trial, it'll just be a waste of time to bother with condoms at the rate we're going."

Youngmin laughed, a strong exhale more than any noise from his mouth. "Alright," he agreed easily.

From there, it was much easier to just locate the lube. That was something he always stored in the drawer of his bedside table.

He got it, opening it and moving to squirt some on his fingers, aiming to coat them well. "Don't bother," Daehwi interrupted. "I already stretched myself this morning in the shower."

"You're killing me," Youngmin groaned.

Daehwi grinned widely. "I know. Let me land the final blow though."

Youngmin raised an eyebrow.

"I want to ride you," Daehwi proposed.

Closing his eyes to keep from outwardly groaning again, Youngmin nodded. "Fuck, yeah, I'd like that."

Daehwi stood, grabbing onto Youngmin's shoulders and guiding him to the bed, pushing on them to get him to sit down. Then he stole the lube from him, opened but unused. He squirted a good amount into his palm before setting the bottle back onto the table. 

As he stepped between Youngmin's knees to work the lube onto his cock, he swung an arm around his shoulders, leaning over to kiss Youngmin as he worked at his cock.

Youngmin's mouth was greedy, his tongue pushing into Daehwi's mouth, trying to lick up all of his flavor. But Daehwi loved it, and moaned into the kiss so Youngmin knew that too.

By the time his lips were feeling numb from the force of Youngmin's kisses, Dahwi figured his cock had been coated in enough lube. He pulled away, wiping the excess liquid onto Youngmin's thigh as he stepped back. Then he carefully moved forward, sitting himself over Youngmin's lap.

Youngmin groaned. "You're keeping the skirt on?" He asked.

Daehwi nodded. "I like it," he said simply. He loved feeling the way Youngmin's cock twitched beneath him. "Little help though?" He prompted

Youngmin nodded, reaching his hand under Daehwi's skirt to line his cock up with the stripe of Daehwi's tight hole, slipping in slowly since he hadn't just prepped the younger.

Daehwi had his hands wrapped around Youngmin's shoulders, fingers distractedly playing with the little soft hairs at the nape of his neck as was impaled further onto his length.

When Youngmin had paused their movements, hands holding Dahwi's hips still, the younger breathed, knowing that he had taken all of Youngmin in and he was just giving him a moment to accommodate to the stretch. He could feel Youngmin much deeper in him than he usually did.

When Daehwi felt he could finally move, he arched his back, the muscles in his thighs stretching as he slowly pulled himself halfway off Youngmin's dick before slamming back down onto it.

They both groaned, though their voices were hushed, well aware that the other members were just outside the room. Daehwi had forgotten that when he was being tickled, but he didn't think anyone would really question it.

When Youngmin began to move his hips again, Daehei began to move with him, determined to feel his cock pushing in as deep as it could.

It didn't take them long to build up to a fast pace, Youngmin's arms wrapped around Daehwi's waist to help him move. He was getting closer and closer, having to resort to nestling into the crook of Youngmin's neck to keep from moaning loudly. He rolled his head to the side, letting it rest on Youngmin's shoulder. "I'm close," he warned.

Youngmin moved his own head so he could kiss along the side of Daehwi's throat while one of his hands unwrapped from his waist, flipping his skirt up against his stomach. Then he hooked his fingers around Daehwi's cock, tugging on it to bring the boy over the edge.

Daehsi came, spurting all over Youngmin's stomach. "Come on, hyung," he encouraged. "Cum inside me."

Youngmin groaned and bit onto Daehwi's shoulder, thrusting up into him a few more times before he came too, filling Daehwi with his warmth. 

Daehwi clenched tight around Youngmin, keeping his cock and the fluid inside him there for a few moments longer, savoring the feeling of being filled fully.

Then he relaxed his muscles and allowed Youngmin to pull out. He felt the cum drip out of him as well, spilling onto Youngmin's lap and the wood floor.

When he was sure all of it bad dripped from him, he moved off of Youngmin's lap and layed hinself across the bed on his back so he could lazily watch Youngmin as he began his post-sex cleaning ritual.

He pulled a few tissues from the box on the table, cleaning first his cock, which was coated in a mixture of lube and his own cum. Then he wiped at his stomach, which was still painted with Daehwi's mess. Once he was cleaned up, he moved on to Daehwi, cleaning the younger thoroughly with much more care.

While he was cleaning up the remnants of their mess on the floor, Daehei called out, "hyung?"

"Yeah?" Youngmin asked, throwing out the tissues and then going to lie next to Daehwi on the bed.

"You know, that was really good. Yesterday too. You're doing a lot better with bossing me around," Daehwi praised.

Youngmin smiled. "You think so?"

Daehwi nodded. "I know so. I came so hard in the shower this morning, just thinking about the names you call me and how well you fucked me when you were being more rough."

Youngmin laughed and kissed Daehwi's shoulder. "I'm glad, even though you're still a naughty boy. Now get dressed before the other hyungs come in and see you all pretty in your skirt, looking fucked out."

Daehwi smiled coyly. "Why? Would that make you jealous."

He didn't even bother denying it. "Very much so," Youngmin admitted.

Daehwi stood. "Fine," he agreed. Then he shed the skirt and socks, tossing them back into the bag the skirt had come from. He found where his previous clothes had been discarded, slipping those back on.

Youngmin got up from his bed, putting his own pajamas on before sitting back on the edge, opening his laptop. He typed a few words before he realized Daehwi was just standing there, looking at him. "You can go, I'm sure you have other stuff you have to do. And the others will be wondering why you were shrieking."

Daehwi nodded. "I know. Just felt like making you all flustered first. Bye now!" He called as he skipped from the room.

As he shut the door behind him, Daehwi heard Woojin ask in an annoyed voice, "what were you even doing in there?"

Daehwi quickly pulled a pout onto his face. "I accidentally said something casual to Youngmin and then he bullied me by tickling me," he whined. "Hyung, you should have come saved me."

Woojin shook his head. "That, you did to yourself."

Daehei walked over and threw himself into a chair next to Woojin. He was now sitting at the kitchen table. Daehwi figured he must have felt confident enough with their new moves if he left his room so soon. Woong and Donghyun must have gone in there once it was empty, since they were no longer in the main living space.

"I know," Daehwi said, though there was still a whiny note lingering in his voice.

Woojin reached over and patted his head. Daehwi calculated how differently it felt from when Youngmin did the same thing. "How about we shop online for new clothes? That would cheer you up, right?"

Daehwi clapped his hands and nodded. "Yes! We need new clothes for our comeback."

Woojin reached for Daehwi's laptop, opening it back up and clicking off the social media so they could gleefully get lost in shopping for a few hours.


	8. Obnoxious Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 of Kinktober - Woojin comes in to tell Youngmin and Daehwi that their sex is too loud when he gets the wildest invite of his life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 Prompts: spit-roasting (fucked from behind while giving a bj in front), angry/hate sex, begging  
/  
Sorry if this is a bit rough. I'm uploading from my phone because I'm away from home right now, and didn't want to upload this a day late.

Youngmin was thrusting into Daehwi at a relentless speed, holding his hips up as he fucked him, pounding right into the special spot that never failed to make Daehwi fall apart.

Daehwi had fallen off first his hands and then his elbows, his face smooshed against the mattress as fluttering moans flew from his mouth, filling the room with the sound of his pleasure.

The bed shook beneath them, following the pattern of their moving hips, it's sheets caught up around Daehwi's aching knees, and fabric rutting against his throbbing dick.

He'd been just about to launch into the deep, pleasure filled pit of his orgasm when the door burst open, an angry Woojin stomping in.

"Holy shit you two are so loud!" He yelled, looking pissed.

Youngmin pulled out of Daehwi and the younger scrambled to cover himself, sitting on the bed with his hands covering his length. The older came to stand in front of him, blocking Daehwi from view. "Get out," he told Woojin.

Woojin laughed darkly, making both Youngmin and Daehwi nervous. Sure, they'd been rather loud, but was it really enough to make Woojin this angry?

"No. You two need to understand that it's night time, and everyone is trying to sleep. We're not trying to listen to your disturbingly loud sex, much less wake to the sound of it," he ranted, words dripping with rage.

Youngmin stayed calm as he always did, though he wanted so badly to yell for Woojin to leave. "Okay, we won't make any more noise. How about you go back to bed and we discuss this in the morning?" He was trying to be reasonable.

Woojin, however, didn't care for reason at that moment. He walked forward, grabbing onto Youngmin and pinning him against the wall, not even slightly bothered at the fact that he was naked. He was just so irritated. "No. This is the second time my work or sleep has been interrupted by your loud mouths during sex!"

Youngmin looked to Daehwi, who was rocking on the bed, trying to discreetly rut into his hand. It was hot to see the two fight before him, and to know that they were caught fucking- and not even for the very first time.

He turned his gaze back to Woojin, whose eyes were glazed with a glare. "What? You don't want to hear a sexy slut like Daehwi being fucked good? Don't want to hear him be such a good boy for his master?" He was aware he was starting what could potentially become an actual fight. But, it was worth the off chance that he could get a fantastical turn-on for Daehwi to.actually come true. He saw how Daehwi licked his lips, coating them with want for something he knew he couldn't have.

Woojin scoffed. "If you're going to give into his demands of being called a whore, at least treat him like one. That little bitch needs a cock inside his mouth during sex just to be quiet." Youngmin had hit the jackpot, and Daehwi's face of both a mix of surprise and lust felt like the cash prize being handed right to him.

Youngmin looked at Daehwi, and when the younger nodded frantically, he looked back to Woojin, a smile spreading across his face.

Woojin's grip on his shoulders tightened. "What in the hell are you smiling about?" He was so tired, and so very annoyed, that he just wanted to punch what appeared to him as a smirk off Youngmin's face.

"If you want him to be quiet, how about you just do it yourself?" Youngmin posed.

Again, Woojin was shoving him up against the wall. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

Daehwi answered from the bed, where he'd exchanged his hands for a blanket covering his lap. "He means how about you come put a cock in my mouth so I can be quiet? That's what you want, right? To silence me by fucking my throat?"

Woojin practically growled. "Don't say stupid things right now, dongsaeng."

Daehwi stood quickly, forgetting his earlier shame. He went to Woojin, grabbing him by the arm that wasn't pinning Youngmin to the wall. "Woojin-hyung, come on, you know you want to," he urged.

He spun his head to Daehwi, and the younger caught glimpse of the cold look in his eye that he'd only been partial to just a few times before. It sent chills down his back. Woojin spoke, his voice icier than his glare. "Daehwi, I'm serious. Don't ask for something you'll regret."

Daehwi glanced to Youngmin again, taking in the little nod before he tugged on Woojin's arm again. "I won't regret it," he said confidently.

Woojin tore his arm from Daehwi's grip, finally dropping his tight push on Youngmin's chest and stepping away from the two of them. "Just shut the hell up; I'm going back to bed."

Youngmin pushed himself off the wall, walking quickly behind Daehwi. He put his hand on top of the boy's head, gripping it into his hair and pushing down so Daehwi was guiding onto his knees. "Wait," he called out to Woojin.

Although he didn't want to, Woojin couldn't help but turn around. Youngmin was standing with Daehwi's hair woven tightly between his fingers, and the youngest was looking up at him with moon-round eyes that glistened like starlight. 

"Look, he's right here, practically laid out for you. Wouldn't it be so easy to just stuff his pretty little mouth with your cock and make him choke on it?" Youngmin asked.

Woojin practically snarled, "say it one more time and I'll actually do it. I'm too tired for this bullshit."

"I thought 'little bitches' annoy you?" Youngmin questioned.

There was a furious twist to Woojin's lips, his jaw clenched hard enough that the tension showed in the tautness of a vein, threatening to rip from his skin. "I do," he confirmed.

Youngmin lifted half of his mouth up in a smile that he knew would truly rile Woojin up. "Then stop being one."

"Oh, you little-" Woojin gasped as he stomped forward, planning on punching Youngmin right in the face.

But then he felt hands fumbling with his pants, pulling at the stretchy waistband and tugging at his underwear. His anger vanished, twisting and contorting into some cruel surprise.

"The fuck?" He exclaimed, looking down to where Daehwi had nimbly pulled his cock out, and was holding the tip to his lips, his hot breath fanning over the tip.

"Are you going to take control or what? Want me to just keep running my mouth?" Daehwi provoked, his eyes wide, knowing his dark lashes framed them gorgeously, and that his messy hair from Youngmin holding him against the sheets would already make him look more like a slut, ready for Woojin to use.

Youngmin pet Daehwi's hair. "He really will. Could go on for hours."

Daehwi tilted his head, determined to look up at Youngmin with slits for eyes. But as he tilted his chin, he felt a pressure forcefully opening his mouth.

Quickly he opened it wider, slipping his tongue in between the intruding cock and his teeth so he didn't hurt Woojin.

Woojin was being shockingly gentle, his thrusts fast, as he was still moved by his anger, but they were shallow, revealing the obvious concern he had about harming the younger, who he'd always treasured dearly.

Youngmin wasn't having it though. He used his grip on Daehwi's hair to push the younger further onto Woojin's cock, knowing he could take more. 

"You call that fucking his mouth?" He teased, resulting in Woojin speeding up, pushing his cock further into Daehwi's mouth, threatening to push against the back of his throat.

Youngmin nodded. "Better," he commented, simply. "But do you think you can really make the whore quiet? If I fuck him again, do you really think your cock can keep him quiet?"

Woojin's jaw twisted. "Damn straight I can. Keep him silent unlike you, dick."

Youngmin just shrugged at the insult. "Then let's get him on the bed. You can kneel in the center, he'll go on all fours by the edge."

Woojin cast him a glower at being bossed around, but then he went to the bed, pulling his pants off before crawling to the middle.

Daehwi stood, making move to follow him. But Youngmin grabbed his elbow, holding him in place. He leaned closer to whisper in his ear, "Do you want me to get a condom for him?"

The younger shook his head. "No. I only want you to fuck me tonight."

Youngmin nodded his head just once before releasing Daehwi, allowing him to scramble to the bed, crawling up from the edge so he could keep close to where Youngmin would be standing.

The oldest came up behind him, reaching past him to grab the lube they'd forgotten, caught in the crevice between the bed's gentle curve and the wall. He squeezed some into his hand, reapplying it to his still hard cock. It didn't turn him on to have Woojin burst in the room like it did Daehwi- he could tell by the shifting of his hips just how hard Daehwi had become, nearly cumming without any stimulation- but he still found himself hard when Daehwi sat before him, happy to resume what they'd been doing before.

As Youngmin reprepped them, Daehwi was looking up to Woojin, his rambling desperation already taking control of his tongue. "Please, hyung, fuck my mouth so good while Master fucks me. Want to feel your length for days, making my throat ache. Make me quiet, make me your bitch. Wanna be used by you, hyung."

Woojin grabbed the base of his cock, slapping it against Daehwi's rosy cheeks. "Don't tell me what to do, slut. I'll fuck your mouth however I want to."

Daehwi's lips came to a pout, showing them in a soft fullness that colored them more rouge than even lipstick made them. They'd already been slicked in a glossy layer of spit by Woojin's initial entrance. "Hyung, please."

Woojin grabbed onto Daehwi's hair, pulling his head up harshly. He leaned over, looking Daehwi right in the eye. "Stop begging," he said firmly, before shoving Daehwi's head back down.

Daehwi looked at the sheets for a moment, feeling the way Youngmin gently caressed his hip. Then he lifted his head back up, opening his mouth to suckle on just the tip of Woojin's cock.

When Youngmin saw Daehwi make another move, he lined himself up with his hole, ready to push in. "Don't forget, if it's too much, tap on someone's leg. We'll stop immediately, right, Woojin?" He was looking at the younger closely.

Woojin squinted his eyes. "Obviously."

Then Youngmin began pushing his cock in, slowly, just in case Daehwi had already grown foreign to the stretch. But Daehwi took him well, their hips meeting, and then Daehwi shifted his to signal he was ready for Youngmin to move more, his mouth was too busy servicing Woojin to tell him so.

When Youngmin began to move in and out at a steady pace, Daehwi began to rut his hips, moaning slightly. This was when Woojin decided it was time to quiet him.

He begun to push in deeper, pressing past Daehwi's tongue to get the back of his throat.

Even though the younger had asked for it, the sudden force made his chest convulse, and tears sprang to his eyes, threatening to drop down the hills of full cheeks.

He did his best to keep his tongue down, guiding Woojin's cock in and out of his mouth as he fucked him rough, tip slamming the back of his throat. He's sucked his lips in to keep from accidentally biting, but this meant that spit was dripping everywhere, rolling down his chin and onto the sheets.

Youngmin had sped up as well, knowing he'd located Daehwi's special bundle of nerves when he'd clenched hard around him. He'd also reached his hand under Daehwi, pulling hard at his cock as his hyungs filled him at both ends.

Woojin had taken grip of either side of Daehwi's head, keeping him still so he could control how far he fucked into him. He stopped thrusting in as deeply, though every time he felt the vibration of a moan creeping up Daehwi's throat, he fucked into him harder, effectively keeping the youngest silent.

Daehwi came first, shooting his load onto the sheets below him. He felt Youngmin still fucking into him, though shallowly, so he began to clench tighter around him, milking him to his orgasm.

Then he felt Youngmin unload inside him, caking his inner walls with thick cum. It was warm, acting as a sticky force that kept them glued together for a few more moments as they came down from their highs.

Woojin took longer, still relishing in the feeling of Daehwi's tongue inviting him in, and then swirling around the tip and digging into the throbbing slit as he pulled out. But when Daehwi felt him throb hard in my mouth, getting impossibly bigger, he knew Woojin had just reached his limit.

Cum shot down his throat, burning and bitter, but Daehei made sure to try to swallow it down. When Woojin pulled out, Daehwi carefully shut his jaw and ran his tongue along the inside of his mouth, quickly swallowing any of the remnants of cum before he spat them out.

Youngmin slipped from Daehwi's tightening hole, quickly grabbing tissues he'd placed to the side and cleaning the dripping mess from Daehei's hole. He also wiped down his own cock and then threw the tissues across the room into his little garbage bin.

Woojin was already off the bed, stumbling to get his bottoms back on. Then he was rushing from the door, pausing only a moment to say, "uh, goodnight. Just, like - uh, be more quiet next time."

And then he was gone, closing the door behind him quietly and rushing into his own bedroom.

Youngmin and Daehwi watched him go, eyes wide and movements frozen.

And then it was silent, and they both resumed what they'd been doing. Youngmin was stepping away from the bed, gathering some things he'd need for a shower, and Daehwi was rolling onto his back, touching his fingers gingerly to his throat. 

Youngmin came back, pants slung low on his hips, towel thrown over his shoulder, and a bottle of expensive soap in his hand. "Does it hurt?" He asked, eyeing Daehwi's throat wearily.

The younger shook his head. "I'm okay. It's just going to be a little sore, but I'll be fine."

He frowned, but let Daehwi go.without any more questions. Instead, he grabbed a half full water bottle from his desk, holding it out for the younger to take.

Daehwi took it gratefully, unscrewing the cap and taking a big swig. But then he began to sputter, covering his mouth with his elbow so he didn't spit water everywhere. "Fuck, that hurts."

Youngmin took the water back, setting it back onto his desk. He got another tissue for Daehwi to wipe his mouth with, holding it out to him. As Daehwi cleaned himself up, Youngmin apologized. "Sorry. How about a bath? Maybe you'll be less sore tomorrow."

Daehwi held his hands out to Youngmin, making him help him off the bed. Then they tiptoed to the bathroom together, carefully sliding the door shut. Daehwi sat on the closed toilet lid as Youngmin began to fill up the tub with warm water.

As it filled, Youngmin sat on the edge of the tub, taking turns between checking on the temperature of the water, filling it with bubbles he knew the youngest would love, and checking on Daehwi, who looked ready to begin nodding off.

Once the tub was nearly full, Youngmin turned the faucet off and stood to shake Daehwi's shoulder, pulling him from the daze he was in. Daehwi stood on the cold tiles, quickly moving forward, allowing Youngmin to help him into the hot water.

Once he'd sat down, surrounded by bubbles, Daehwi gasped and clapped a couple times. "They're so pretty!" He gasped. "They smell so good too."

Youngmin smiled and ruffled Daehwi's messy hair. "I'm glad you like them. Just relax for a little, okay?" He said as he stood straight. He had been crouching so he could make sure Daehwi was settled fine, and that there wasn't too much pain in sitting on the hard tub. But Daehwi hadn't made any looks of discomfort.

"Where you going?" Daehwi asked.

Youngmin shrugged. "I was just going to change the sheets and get you your pajamas."

Daehwi whined slightly. "Stay, please?"

The older nodded. "Alright," he agreed easily, sitting in Daehwi's previous spot.

He whined again. "Take the bath with me. You can sit behind me, there's room. I'm sleepy, you're a good cushion."

Youngmin laughed as he stood to shrug his pajama pants off.

Then he was waiting for Daehwi to scoot forward in the tub, making room for Youngmin's long legs. And then he was scooting back, slotting himself between Youngmin's legs cozily so he could rest back on his chest.

They sat still and quiet for a few moments, enjoying the warmth and pleasant smell. But then Daehwi shifted, clutching onto his stomach. 

"What's wrong?" Youngmin asked, concern bottling up in him.

Daehwi shook his head, trying to brush off Youngmin's worry. "Just a bit of a stomach ache, I'm okay though."

Youngmin batted Daehwi's hands away so his could cradle the younger's stomach, massaging it as gently as he could manage. "We were too rough, huh?" He asked, his voice taking on a bit of a coo as he tried to comfort the maknae.

Daehwi rested his head back on Youngmin's shoulder so he could look at him. "Not really. Just haven't given that intense of a blow job in a while, so I'm not adapted to it yet. Besides, you were hardly even rough with me."

Youngmin reached down to pinch Daehwi's inner thigh, making him squeak. "Such fancy words for such a cruel tease," he said, amusement shining in his eyes. But then his features sobered. "Still, Woojin-ah was being rough. I was getting worried."

Daehwi nodded. "For him, yeah. It seemed off. But I guess he was just really mad."

Youngmin huffed. "Bit of an overreaction if you ask me. He could have just banged on the wall and yelled for us to shut up."

"No, not mad," Daehwi realized. "Jealous? Offended?"

Youngmin frowned. "What are you talking about?" He asked, entirely lost.

Daehwi nodded to himself before sharing his theory. "Well, I've kind of assumed this for a while, but tonight just solidified my assumptions. I think Woojin-hyung has a crush on me. He always treats me so nice, and wants to spend a lot of time with me, likes cuddling me a lot. And then, tonight, I think he came in so upset and so unlike himself because he was jealous I was with you."

Youngmin's jaw twitched as he thought. "So why not go further if you likes you? You want to explore, don't you?"

Daehwi hummed. "I do, but not in that sense. I can't see myself with Woojin like that. Not as a lover. I only see him as my best friend, nothing more," he explained. "So I don't want to have sex with him, because he'd view it as something more, as something romantic, where are for me, it's just sex."

Youngmin rested his chin on Daehwi's shoulder. "You're so smart," he praised. "I never would have figured that out by myself."

Daehwi shrugged. "Some of us are just born with a brain, unlike others."

Youngmin reached down to pinch his thighs again. "Are you calling me brainless, Daehwi-ah?"

The younger giggled. "Maybe," he teased.

Youngmin's fingers began to softly tickle Daehwi's thighs, reminding him too much of the trauma from.the day before. He gasped. "No, no, I wasn't," he promised. "You're so smart, hyung. An absolute genius."

He snorted. "Sure, Daehwi, whatever you say."

Daehwi reached into the water and pulled Youngmin's hands from his thighs, quickly setting his shampoo bottle in them. "Here; wash my hair," he requested, finding a distraction so he wouldn't get tickled again.

Youngmin knew exactly what he was doing, but he took the bottle anyways, squeezing some into his hand and carefully massaging it into Daehwi's hair.

They stayed in the tub until the water turned cold, just enjoying the warmth and the relaxing dimness of the light. And then they dried off with Youngmin's fluffy towel and headed to bed, dreaming of all things sweet and comforting.


	9. Whipped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 of Kinktober - Daehwi finds a way to quell Yougnmin's jealousy; making sure it's tasty since Youngmin hasn't eaten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 Prompts: praise, jealousy/possessiveness, striping/strip tease, food play (whip cream)

Daehwi had been trying to get Youngmin's attention for hours. It had started in the morning, when he trudged into Youngmin's slightly messy room to wake him, and then went back to the kitchen when Youngmin just rolled around in bed, ignoring his attempts entirely.

The others just brushed it off, knowing the leader was near impossible to wake up most mornings. Daehwi had an odd feeling about it though, and he let that feeling consume and pester him while he tried to eat, which really just ended up being him poking at his food with his chopsticks.

Then, once Youngmin had finally got up, his peach-colored hair in disarray, along with his loose, flimsy pajamas. He slid into the kitchen on his socks, skidding to a stop in front of the fridge, where he began digging around for some food.

"You know," Daehwi said, "you could have had a healthy and warm breakfast if you'd just come out when I woke you." He was sitting at the table, chin held up by a hand, which was in turn being held up by his tiring elbow.

Youngmin jumped a little, but quickly composed himself, snatching a drink from the door of the fridge. As he shut the door, he told Daehwi, "I'm not hungry. Just wanted something to drink. I'm going back to my room to get ready."

That was when Daehwi really knew something was wrong. He'd seen Youngmin reaching for the tupperware container with his name on it, so clearly he was lying when he said that he'd just wanted a drink.

Daehwi huffed and stood from the table, heading into his room with a slouch, knowing he should just put the whole incident behind him and pick out an outfit for the day.

\------

After their interview, in which several staff members fawned over Woojin's hair, nicknaming him after several minty treats, the boys were allowed to return back to their dorms.

Daehwi was on edge. He tried so hard to just ignore the fact that not just Youngmin, but Woojin too, was freezing him out. But about half an hour into their several hour long interview, he began to lose it. They were the two that always gave him the most attention, and now he had none, and not rambling to anyone was driving him crazy. He already missed making fun of Youngmin for his old age and teasing Woojin about his lame dancing.

He'd stuck with Donghyun and Woong, who thankfully weren't shunning him, but they may as well have been. He spent his whole day as a third wheel, listening to them share memories he didn't comprehend one bit and telling jokes that he clearly wasn't in on.

It was driving him crazy.

That was why, when they got home, Daehwi stomped into Youngmin's room, waiting for the taller boy to enter. He'd been the first out of the car, desperate to get away from Donghyun and Woong's near flirting.

When Youngmin entered, he glanced at Daehwi, sighed, and tossed his jacket onto the chair of the desk. Then he walked past Daehwi, going to his closet and pulling more casual clothes out.

Daehwi stomped his foot. "Come on, Youngmin-hyung! Stop ignoring me! Just tell me what I did wrong already so I can fix it."

Youngmin pulled his button down shirt off, slipping on a cozy sweater instead. Then he turned to Daehwi and shrugged. "You didn't do anything wrong," he said plainly.

Daehwi huffed. "Bullshit," he emphasized. "You've been ignoring me all day."

The older shrugged again. "I haven't been ignoring you. I just don't have anything to say to you."

He threw his hands into the air. "What does that even mean?"

Youngmin shook his head. "Look, Daehwi, I'm just tired. So leave, please. I have work to do, and then I want to go to bed."

Daehwi's mouth hung open. Was he seriously being kicked out? And yet Youngmin was looking at him with emotionless eyes, and he made no move to take his words back.

He felt his eyes flutter quickly before he stomped from the room. The living room was his destination, and once he was there, he threw himself across the couch with a loud groan.

Then a chair squeaked as Woojin rose from where he'd been playing a game on his phone, and his slippers against the wooden floor brought the echo of his steps that led to his room. And then the door clicked shut.

Daehei grabbed onto the nearest throw pillow, shoving his face into it and screaming.

He pulled away, gasping for breath. "What jerks," he seethed. "Ignoring me all day. Not like I have feelings or anything."

Instead of getting more upset about an unfixable problem, Daehwi turned the television on, distracting himself until Woong came into the dining room, telling him that he'd made dinner for everyone.

Daehwi pulled himself off the couch and wandered to the kitchen. He stood by the door, noticing that Youngmin was standing in front of the stove, pulling food from one of the pots and putting it on his plate. He rolled his eyes. Of course Youngmin would come out for WOONG'S cooking.

But as Daehwi stood there, he eventually felt Woojin brush past him. And then Woojin was getting a plate from the cabinet just to turn and accidentally meet eyes with Youngmin.

For a moment, time froze. The two were stiff, as though they were in a standoff, and they glared intensely at each other for a few moments before Woong stepped between them, oblivious, and ending the moment.

Woojin turned to get his food while Youngmin quickly disappeared to his room with his, apparently feeling like he couldn't bare eating with the rest of them.

Ddaehwi stood, still staring at the spot where Youngmin and Woojin had their stare-off before the shock finally drained out of him, allowing him to finally think clearly again.

How could he have been so stupid?

Quickly, he stepped further into the kitchen, opening up the fridge and searching for the bottle of whipped cream they kept handy for impromptu ice cream sundaes on rough nights. He glanced behind him, making sure none of the other members were watching him, before he stealthily hid it in the long sleeve of his shirt.

Then he scurried out of the kitchen before anyone could stop him, running straight to Youngmin's room and bursting through the door, not even bothering to knock. "Hyung," he sang, noting that Youngmin was laying in bed, his full plate of food discarded on his desk. He frowned but quickly switched back to a smile when Youngmin turned on his bed to look at Daehwi. He looked absolutely exhausted.

"Whatever you’re up to, just stop now," Youngmin advised.

Daehwi frowned and stepped closer. "But Youngmin-hyung, you haven't eaten and I just thought you'd be hungry."

Youngmin closed his eyes, telling the younger, "I'm fine. I'll eat in a little. Just not hungry yet."

"But I think you're absolutely starved," Daehwi said.

Youngmin ignored him.

So Daehwi moved even closer, stopping beside the bed. Youngmin's eyes were still closed, but it was obvious he was listening, so Daehwi kept going. "I know why you're ignoring me today," he admitted.

"I'm not ignoring you," Youngmin mumbled, but Daehwi detected the hint of guilt he'd tried to cover up.

Daehwi opened the cap to the whip cream as he swung a leg of Youngmin, straddling his waist. Just as he had hoped, Youngmin still hadn't opened an eye. "I know it's because of Woojin. Is hyung jealous, having to share his personal cumslut with someone else?"

Youngmin again ignored him, and Daehwi knew it was because he'd hit the bullseye.

"Hyung, I know you're hungry," Daehwi said before he sprayed a stripe of cream across the pout of his bottom lip.

At the fizzing sound, Youngmin opened his eyes, confused. He saw what Daehei was doing and sighed, pressing his head further back into the sheets.

Daehwi had to do something quick; the cream was about to slip off his mouth. So he leaned down, pressing his lips to Youngmin's, knowing the older would be forced to lick his lips clean afterwards. He just needed to tempt him enough, Daehwi knes.

Youngmin laid still beneath him, not kissing back, but also not pushing Daehwi away. But still, Daehwi wasn't going to just sit there and kiss someone who didn't want to kiss him. So he pulled away, his lips already clean of the whipped cream. Youngmin's, though, were still a mess.

"Hyung," Daehei whined. "Say something."

Youngmin stared at him blankly for a moment longer before he licked his lips clean of cream and asked, "What do you want me to say, Daehwi? That I was unfairly jealous after Woojin joined in yesterday? It's not a feeling I'm proud of."

Daehwi caressed Youngmin's hair softly. He was obsessed with the light color that matched Youngmin's light skin so well. "I want you to tell me why you were jealous. Didn't I stay with you afterwards? Didn't I only let you fuck me? What's there to be jealous of?"

Youngmin closed his eyes for a moment. "That's why I said I was being unfair. It's not like we've agreed to only sleep with each other, and that I'm the one who asked him to join, but once he put his hands on you- I just, I don't know. I knew he was being carelessly rough and it made me so angry and he was touching you in the special places I touch you, and it just bothered me." He breathed out. "There. Happy?"

Daehwi was quiet for a moment. Timidly, he asked, "have you slept with anyone else?"

Youngmin stared at him strangely. "Not at all. You've been the first and only in over a year."

Then a grin spread across Daehwi's face. "In that case, Youngmin-hyung, I have a solution."

Youngmin raised a brow.

"I'm going to spray whipped cream on every place where Woojin touched me, and you're going to lick it off. I'm all yours tonight, hyung, I promise," Daehwi swore as he leaned down to place a wet kiss on the base of Youngmin's throat.

He felt Youngmin's head tilt just slightly, inviting Daehwi in while still keeling some of the distance he'd enforced between them during the day. Daehwi wanted that separation to cease, he wanted there to be nothing coming between them; just flesh meeting flesh as they focused on making each other feel good. 

"I don't know," Youngmin stuttered. "Wouldn't that be a bit weird?"

Daehwi moved up to kiss Youngmin's cheek. "I don't think so. Come on, you'll be licking whipped cream off my body. That should be fun."

Youngmin sighed. "I don't mean the whip cream, I mean being all, like, possessive."

The younger kissed Youngmin's lips softly. "Today, I'm your cumslut, and yours only. You can do whatever you like with me."

His felt large hands gripping his hips, pulling him in. Daehwi held the canister above his head, spraying the cream across his cheeks, where Woojin had held onto his face while thrusting into his mouth.

Immediately, Youngmin sat up, his arms snaking around Daehwi's waist as he held him still in his lap. His tongue was dancing across the soft skin of his face, licking up every spot of whipped cream, even kissing some off of his lashes where they'd escaped from the pressure of the spray.

Daehwi melted under Youngmin's greedy touches, supplying more whipped cream whenever Youngmin run out. He sprayed some inside his mouth, holding it open as Youngmin licked it out. Then he forgot about the whipped cream for a while, getting lost in Youngmin's bruising kisses. His tongue was kneading Daehwi's own, and his lips moved at a feverish pace.

When Daehwi felt Youngmin's hands clawing at his back, gripping onto his shirt so tightly, he pulled away from the kiss. He made sure to maintain eye contact with Youngmin as he pulled the collar of his shirt to the side, spraying a trail of whipped cream down his neck and across his collar bone. 

Again, Youngmin delved in, sucking the whipped cream from Daehwi's skin with little nips that were sure to leave bruises the next day. Daehwi almost yelled at him, since they were having their first comeback stage, but he adored the feeling so much that he kept his words bottled up, instead focusing on every second of Youngmin's touch.

After Youngmin had cleaned Daehei's skin once more, Daehwi climbed from his lap and stood in front of the bed. Youngmin's hands were reaching, suddenly empty and cold. 

But he looked, and there was Daehwi, lifting his shirt up inch by inch as he covered more skin in cream. It snaked up from his bellybutton, to the middle of his chest, where it broke off into two circles that surrounding his nipples.

Youngmin practically growled. "He better not have touched you there."

Daehwi quickly shook his head. "No. But I want you to touch me there."

So Youngmin sat at the edge of the bed, legs spread wide, so he could grab Daehwi's hips and pull him between them. His ducked his head, lying him tongue flat over Daehwi's belly button, before running it up his stomach and to his chest. 

Then he sucked one of Daehei's nipples into his mouth, his tongue prodding at the sensitive skin, and once he felt the sweet taste fade, he began to nip at the bud, loving how Daehwi's hand instantly came to tangle in his hair.

And then Youngmin was leaving open-mouth kisses from one side of his chest to the other, scooping up the whipped cream surrounding the other nipple when he reached his destination. He nibbled at this one two, listening carefully to Daehwi's soft utters and barely controllable moans.

When he was sure that the skin was not just licked bare, but covered in enough bites that Youngmin would leave his imprint for the next few days, he pulled his mouth away from Daehwi's chest. "Pull your shirt off all the way," he demanded.

Daehwi stepped back, a smooth smile on his face as his hips swayed, the shirt coming off his arms and over his head before the threw it at Youngmin.

The older caught it though, then throwing it across the room. "Your pants too. Everything; take it all off."

Hooking his fingers into the belt loops of his jeans, Daehsi began to shimmy our of them. He watched Youngmin look with puffy eyes and dilated pupils, gulping in the sight of Daehwi like a man who'd gone without water for weeks.

Once his jeans had been pulled slowly down past his knees, Daehwi stepped out of them, kicking off his socks as he did so. Then he hooked his hands under the waistband of his boxers, planning to rid of those next, but Youngmin's hand laid atop his own, halting his movements.

He hooked his fingers into Daehwi's waistband and pulled him closer. Then he grabbed the discarded bottle of whipped cream, spraying it just above Daehwi's waistband, and then he pulled it down, layering more cream just above Daehwi's still-covered dick.

Youngmin leaned in, slowly removing the cream , holding Daehwi's hips still when he instinctively began to buck them. 

When he finished, he quickly tore Daehwi's underwear off, revealing his adorably hard cock, and his body now entirely bare.

Youngmin grabbed his hands and soaked it in. "God, you're beautiful," he commented. "Such a pretty boy, no wonder everyone wants to use your little body."

Daehwi shook his head. "But they don't get to. Right now, this is all yours to do whatever you wish with."

Youngmin pulled on Daehwi's arms hard, making him fall unto his arms. "Yeah, pretty boy?"

Daehwi nodded assuredly. "I'm all yours," he surrendered.

Youngmin began to kiss the length of Daehwi's shoulder. "Then I want to see my pretty boy get himself off on master's leg, all by himself. I want to see you get off by my touch only, no stimulation in your tight hole today."

Daehwi groaned. "You want me to ride your side, master?" He asked, feeling Youngmin's cock twitch against his leg.

Youngmin nodded, and then held onto Daehwi's hips as the younger began to move, practically falling apart at the friction of his bare, throbbing cock rubbing against Youngmin's clothed thigh.

Youngmin went back to kissing Daehwi's skin, muttering little words of endearment after each moan Daehwi let out. "So pretty," he'd coo. "Getting off by just my leg and my lips like that."

Daehwi's head came down, forehead crashing into Youngmin's shoulder. "Please," he begged, although he didn't know what for.

Youngmin grabbed onto his hair, pulling his head back up. "Does my pretty boy want to come?" He asked.

Daehwi nodded, suddenly feeling quite out of it. His hips moved at their own accord, staining the soft blue of Youngmin's jeans.

Still, Youngmin knew he could push Daehwi further. So he leaned his head down, suddenly taking one of Daehwi's nipples into his hot mouth while he stimulated the other by rolling it between his thumb and first finger.

Instantly, Daehwi threw his head back as he came, spurts of cum spraying onto Youngmin's jeans. "So good," he cried, humping Youngmin's leg through his orgasm.

Youngmin began petting Daehwi's hair. "What a good boy," he praised. "Came just by humping himself like a little whore on his master. Didn't even need his tight little hole touched. Such a good cumslut," he complimented, using the word he'd noted Daehwi calling himself. He must have liked the nickname, because Youngmin could feel the shiver that passed down Daehwi's spine under his fingers.

But then Daehwi was slipping off Youngmin's thigh, landing on his knees on the floor. "Sir," he voiced, "want to taste your yummy cock."

Youngmin licked his lips. "Yeah? You want to spray some of your cream onto master's cock and lick it off like it's a delicious treat?"

Daehwi nodded enthusiastically. "Please."

So Youngmin sat back, allowing Daehwi's little fingers to unzip his jeans and pull his large cock from.the confines of his underwear, stroking it to make sure he was fully hard.

After he'd teased the red tip a few times, rubbing the pad of his thumb over the slit, Daehwi grabbed the whipped cream, spraying a generous amount on Youngmin's dick.

Then he began kitten-licking it off, making sure his tongue scooped up every bit of whipped cream, and that he'd given attention to each part of Youngmin's long cock. Though the vein that ran along the underside had gotten special attention, Daehei's tongue running over it several times.

And then Daehwi was sitting back, looking up into Youngmin's hooded eyes. "There’s one last place that Woojin touched me," he said.

Youngmin tilted his head. "Where?"

Daehei opened his mouth wide.

Youngmin smirked. "You want to feel my cock deep down your throat?" He asked.

He could see the want, the desperate need, in the shine of Daehwi's eyes.

So he covered the tip of his dick in cream before shoving it in Daehei's mouth, pushing right to the back of his throat, feeling it contract around his hard cock as Daehwi gagged slightly.

Daehwi stilled moved his tongue though and attempted to pull Youngmin's cock even further. When he felt Youngmin begin to spill into him, his orgasm suddenly hitting him, he greedily swallowed every last drop, sucking on Youngmin's cock until it spasmed under the pain of overstimulation.

Youngmin pulled out and wiped away the spit that had begun to slip from Daehwi's mouth. "Are you alright?" He asked right away.

Daehwi nodded. "Yeah. I've been drinking a lot of water today, so I'm fine. You didn't treat me too rough, anyways. That was just right."

Youngmin patted the top of Daehwi's head. "I'm glad. You were so good for me, Daehwi-ah."

Daehwi grinned. "I'm glad. Though you weren't very good to me. You left so many bruises, I just know it. My stylist is going to kill me."

Youngmin looked at the latches of red littering Daehwi's skin, knowing they'd darken into bruises the next day. He didn't feel any regret though. "You just look so pretty with my marks covering you."

Daehwi sighed and cupped Youngmin's cheek with his hand. "You're lucky I like how well you fuck me," he said before leaning in to press a final kiss to Youngmin's lips.

Youngmin smiled wide before he told Daehwi to go wash up and get his dinner. He'd need energy for their comeback the next day.

And when Daehwi was in the bathroom, washing his hands, he lifted his shirt, taking in the sight of the many bruises marking his skin. Youngmin was right. He did look good with his dark marks tainting his pasty skin.


	10. Sweet Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 of Kinktober -Daehwi decides to surprise Yougnmin during the middle of the night. What he doesn't anticipate is that Youngmin has a bit of a surprise for him too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 Prompts: Overstimulation, licking, face-fucking/deepthroat, heat cycle
> 
> Please read the notes at the end for updates on what has been happening with this story. I'm very sorry for the wait.

It had been a long day. After their comeback stage, the boys had a celebration dinner with their team members and spent a few hours gathered in a restaurant, eating and talking. They hadn’t been able to get home until late, everyone rushing to peel off the matching leather pants they’d worn for hours, and had already been tired of after getting off stage.

Then they’d all clambered into bed, exhaustion taking over as they’d fallen asleep. Except for Daehwi. He had been tired, but once he’d laid down, his head resting comfortably on his pillow, some secret, reserved energy shot through him, leaving his eyes wide open and his body wide awake. He figured it was his body finally caving into the anxiety that had kept him going all day, the stress of his first come-back stage with his second band nearly throwing him into a panic attack. But he’d pushed all of that anxiety down and forced himself to take on his usual calm and collected stage personality. Now, all of that anxious energy had broke the surface and was coursing through him, keeping him from sleep.

The only sound was Donghyun’s gentle snores, everyone else clearly asleep. He closed his eyes, trying to let the quiet lull him to sleep. Their week was packed with come-back related activities, so a night without sleep would cost him several days of dreadful exhaustion.

So Daehwi twisted in bed, telling himself that he had to go to sleep. Except that wasn’t working.

With a frustrated huff, Daehwi finally just got out of bed. He put his slippers on and tiptoed from the room, careful to not wake Donghyun when he opened the door and then shut it behind him.

He wandered into the kitchen, grabbing a glass from the cupboard and setting it onto the counter. Then he opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of juice, turning to fill his glass half way. He didn’t want to drink too much. If he finally fell asleep just to wake up to pee, Daehwi would be pissed.

As he sipped his juice, Daehwi dug through the cupboard that stored their medicinal remedies, hoping to find some sort of pill that would help him sleep. But there was nothing.

He gave up, shutting the cupboard and setting his glass in the sink. He’d wash it in the morning.

Daehwi planned on just crawling back into bed and laying there until sleep finally took him, even if it was in the wee hours of the morning.

But then he noticed that Youngmin’s door had been left open a few inches. It would be so easy to just sneak in and surprise him. 

And once Daehwi had though it, he couldn’t resist actually going in to surprise him.

So he crept into his room, shutting the door behind him as careful as he could. It still made a clicking sound that made Daehwi flinch, and he froze, looking towards the bed to see if Youngmin had awoken. But he was perfectly still. Daehwi breathed a sigh of relief and then began to slide across the wooden floor on his slippers.

He looked at Youngmin’s sleeping form for a moment. His hoodie swamped him, concealing his lean form. His hair, freshly died a more vibrant shade of his previous color, was an absolute mess. It stuck up every which way, obviously still caked with hair spray. Some even fell into his face, sticking to his lashes. There was a layer of smudged eyeliner around his lash line, for Youngmin had been too tired to take the extra time to scrub it off precisely. 

Daehei grabbed the corner of the cover, lifting it slowly, looking in and sighing in relief. Youngmin had fallen asleep with just his boxers which would make Daehwi’s plan much easier to execute.

He crawled under the covers, squeezing between Youngmin’s legs, which were spread awkwardly beneath the covers. He was clearly out of it if he was sleeping in such an uncomfortable position. 

Daehwi reached forward and began to pull the elastic of Youngmin’s waist band, slipping the fabric down over his hips. His cock sprang out, coming to rest against his thigh.

He took it into his hands, his touch gentle. It was his first time seeing Youngmin’s length before it had grown and hardened to its full size, but he still caught himself marveling at it.

So he took it into his mouth, excited that he was able to fit all of it without any strain. He even had enough room to swirl his tongue around the tip.

He could feel Youngmin getting harder in his mouth, stretching his lips wider and opushing against his tongue, trying to get further into Daehwi’s mouth. He wanted to run his tongue along the vein that meandered the underside of his cock, so he slipped Youngmin from his mouth and played with his balls while he lapped at the vein, adoring how he could feel it sticking out more as Youngmin hardened.

Youngmin hadn’t made any signs of being close to waking up. He was still lying perfectly still, his breath even, and his eyes softly closed.

Daehwi would need another plan of attack. He opened his mouth wide, slipping Youngmin’s cock as far as he could take it without any strain, letting it rest there for a moment while he took a deep breath. And then he took it further, feeling the tip hit the back of his throat.

His chest heaved, and tears swelled in his eyes, but Daehwi forced Youngmin’s cock down just a bit further. Until his nose was nestled into the dark, curly hair above Youngmin’s cock and he could hardly hold down the gags his throat was spasming around.

But then he felt a rush of cold air, meaning the covers had been lifted off him.

“Shit,” Youngmin swore, greeted with the sight of Daehwi choking on his cock, and the feel of his throat clenching tight around him. “What are you doing?” He asked, voice caught on the steep cliff of sleep, his words coming out slurred and raspy.

Daehwi pulled off of Youngmin’s cock with a pop and swallowed the build-up of spit in his mouth. “I wanted to surprise you,” he said.

Youngmin’s head fell back. “Fuck,” he sighed.

Daehwi crawled up his body so he could run a thumb along Youngmin’s plush bottom lip. “You’re swearing a lot today. Does that mean it was a good surprise?”

“Very, very good,” Youngmin promised.

Daehwi grinned. “I’m so glad. Now I have a bit of a favor to ask in return. Will you fuck me? I’ve been so hard for hours, and I just can’t sleep.”

Youngmin lifted a brow, staring up at Daehwi with a hard look. “Are you telling me that you woke me just so I could fuck you so you can fall asleep? Sounds like a selfish, greedy little boy to me,” he said in mock-annoyance. Really, he couldn’t find a reason to be upset when he had woken up to the feeling of Daehwi sucking on his cock as far as he could possibly go.

Daewhi’s smile swapped out for a sheepish one. “Yes,” he admitted shyly. He was suddenly reminded that Youngmin had all the power he needed to punish the younger for something like that, and it made him nervous. Though he normally liked being punished, he just wanted to cum.

Youngmin reached down and took his cock into his hand, pumping the length before he began to soften because of the tiredness still clinging to him. “Take your clothes off,” he told Daehwi. The younger silently rejoiced, thankful that he wasn’t going to be receiving a punishment.

Daehwi clambered off of Youngmin, kneeling by his feet so he could wriggle his pants and underwear down his thighs. Then he sat back and pulled them off from the catch of his ankles, flinging them onto the floor.

He crawled back to Youngmin, and the older reached his other hand out, wrapping it around Daehwi's throbbing member, rubbing the tip gently. 

"Do you need to be stretched?" Youngmin asked.

Daehwi shook his head. "No fingers. I want your cock to stretch me open."

Youngmin groaned. "You're sure? It'll hurt."

He nodded. "One hundred percent," he affirmed.

So he threw himself down next to Youngmin, lying on his back. The older reached across, taking a hold of his cock again, feeling Daehwi buck up into his hips.

Daehwi gasped. "If you don't stop, I'm going to cum," he warned.

Youngmin pulled his hand away and quickly flipped on top of Daehwi, his hands pressing into the sheets on either side of him, caging him in. "Is that not what you want?" He murmured as he bit into Daehwi's shoulder, and then soothed the mark with his tongue and a blow of cold air.

"Want to cum from your cock," Daehwi said, his words certain.

Youngmin groaned and swore again. He sat up, his cock lining up against Daehwi's as he pressed his fingers into Daehwi's mouth.

He sucked them in gratefully, tongue kneading them and teeth scraping against them as he slathered them with spit.

Youngmin pulled them out after a couple minutes, cupping the pooling saliva into his palm before moving his hand to spread it over his cock.

By then Daehwi was impatient, hips jutting up so his dick rubbed gloriously against Youngmin's, and he was stuttering, begging "please" over and over.

Youngmin grasped onto Daehwi's knees, pulling his calves over his shoulders and nestling his spare pillow under Daehwi's hips before he sat back on his heels, lowering Daehwi onto the pillow.

"Last time; you're positive you don't want to be stretched open first? This will hurt a bit."

Daehwi whined. "I'm sure. I want to feel your cock stretch me open, please, sir."

Youngmin lined his cock up with Daehwi's hole, his tip beginning to sink inside. "Alright. You were such a good boy today, I guess I'll give you what you want since you asked so nice."

Daehwi pushed his hips closer to Youngmin slightly, trying to get the older to push in further. "Thank you, sir," he said.

Then Youngmin began to actually push in, slowly. He could see the way Daehwi was clenching his stomach, holding down both the pain and his desperation to cum.

Daehwi could feel his walls straining against Youngmin's cock, their tightness resisting his force, but he kept pushing in further, pressurizing Daehwi's walls to stretch so they didn't tear at his thickness.

When he had thrust all the way in, Daehwi had tears brimming at his eyes, threatening to fall. Youngmin stopped, planning to hold still for a few moments so Daehwi could comfortably stretch around him. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Daehwi's forehead. "You did so good," he praised. "Such a good boy for master, taking so cock so well like that."

Daehwi kissed him hastily, glad to have a distraction from the pain. "Can you start moving?" He asked after a moment. "At this point, it would just feel better if you started moving. I'll get used to it."

Youngmin nodded and began to pull out, stopping halfway before sinking in again. He could feel Daehwi's muscles tense around him, and how tight he was against his cock.

Daehwi's hands had flown up to grab onto Youngmin's shoulders, his grip leaving floods of color like the night sky and crescent-moon markings.

Youngmin had begun to pull out further and press in faster, hips pressing against Daehwi's thighs. It had only taken him a few thrusts to find the special bundle of nerves that left Daehwi a moaning mess beneath him.

Immediately, Daehwi was cumming, spurts of cum shooting from his cock over his stomach, and onto the shirt he'd kept on.

Youngmin stilled, reaching down to scoop up some of Daehwi's cum and fed it to the younger, who licked it up hungrily.

He expected Youngmin to pull out so he could either jerk or suck him off after that, but he resumed ramming into Daehwi's sensitive hole, stimulating his favorite bundle of nerves each time. He thought it would be unfair if he found it so quickly and had to abandon it just as fast.

"Aren't you going to stop?" He gasped out, stomach clenching and unclenching along with his hole as his cock spasmed, trying to push him through and orgasm that had already ended.

Youngmin cooed, "What's wrong, baby? I thought you wanted to cum."

Daehwi realized with a whine that this was his punishment. He thought he'd gotten away with waking Youngmin up when he was so tired, but now Youngmin was going to make him regret it by making him feel more pleasure than he could handle when his body was so exhausted.

Youngmin reached for Daehei's cock, tugging it back to hardness as he fucked him.

Daehwi was a tearful mess beneath him, his body squirming as tears fell down his cheeks and splashed onto the pillow beneath him. "Too much," he cried.

Youngmin was still tugging at him and slamming into his prostate, but he asked, "do you want me to stop?"

And Daehwi shook his head. He wanted to be good, and now his cock was hard again, begging to cum once more.

Youngmin sped up, feeling his own orgasm building in the pit of his stomach. 

With a few more sloppy thrust, Youngmin came inside of Daehwi, his seed squirting directly onto Daehwi's sensitive bundle of nerves, making him shake as he too came. 

Youngmin pulled out, massaging his cock for a moment, riding the final moments of his high.

Daehsi was panting below him, hips bucking as his cock spasmed, flushed and sore.

And Youngmin took his calves, bringing them down off his shoulder and setting them gently onto the bed.

But before Daehwi could pull away, or even move at all, Youngmin grabbed onto his hips, manhandling the younger onto his stomach, and then up so his knees were holding his hips off the bed while his shoulders sank into the mattress.

Daehwi began to ask, "what are you-" when he felt a force push into his oversensitive hole.

Youngmin had lapped up the cum dripping from his hole, down his thighs, before sticking it into Daehwi, licking at the cum and aching walls.

Daehwi felt more treats slip from his eyes. But he made no move to ask Youngmin to stop. He wanted to feel his tongue deep inside him, fucking him in a new way.

Since he already had an idea of where it was, Youngmin grabbed onto Daehwi's cheeks, spreading them wider, so he could delve further and find Daehwi's inner nerves once more. He pressed against them with the tip of his tongue, able to be so much more precise with his newfound control.

Daehwi's stomach heaved, his gut twisting, as he rocked back, letting Youngmin's tongue impale him further as his cock swung between his legs, twitching as he got closer and closer.

When Youngmin reached between his legs, pulling just once at Daehwi's cock, the younger came for a third time with a long moan. 

Only a few drops of cum dribbled into Youngmin's hand, but he still gathered it appreciatively, flipping Daehwi over so he could watch as he lapped up the cum in his hand.

When his hand had been licked thoroughly, and his mouth licked clean as well, Youngmin asked, one side of his mouth curved, "satisfied?"

Daehwi wanted to wipe the smirk right off of his hyung's face. "Almost. I could go for another round."

He loved the way that Youngmin's jaw instantly dropped open and his eyes widened. "Seriously?" He asked, astounded.

Of course, Daehwi hadn't meant it. But now that he had suggested it, and Youngmin hadn't refused, his body was screaming for it with a yearning that made his heart rate quicken.

"Please," he begged. "Just one more. Then I can go to sleep."

Youngmin shook his head. "When you're sore tomorrow, know you have only yourself to blame," he warned before he bent down, taking Daehwi's cock into his mouth all at once.

Daehwi began to sob, choking on moans as tears flooded down his face. His cock ached so much, and Youngmin was sucking on it so hard, and he felt so warm and just SO GOOD.

It was really too much.

Daehwi was thankful when Youngmin pulled off his cock, instead kitten licking the flushed red head, tongue dipping into the slit as he played with it.

He could feel it twitch under his tongue as Daehwi was sent tumbling through another orgasm, though he was too spent to have any cum leak out.

Youngmin just kept licking at it until he felt Daehwi's dick go still, and his body began to tremble with exhaustion and no longer pleasure.

He got up off the bed, getting Daehwi's underwear for him and slipping them back on over his legs, heedful of allowing his abused dick to rub against the fabric.

And then he helped Daehwi sit up before he pulled his dirty sleep shirt over his head, tossing it onto the floor. 

Daehwi laid back down on the pillow while Youngmin leaned down, kissing his cheek fondly. "You did so good," he praised. "Such a good, pretty boy for master."

Even in his dazed state, Daehwi smiled at the words. "Sleep now?" He asked.

Youngmin brushed at the tears that had dried on his face. Thankfully, Daehwi's lashes were dry and his body had stopped shaking. "Yes, sleep now," he granted.

He slid his hands under Daehwi, planning on picking him up and carrying him to his own room, but Daehwi whined. "No," he cried. "Wanna sleep here with you."

Youngmin smiled. "Okay, baby. You can sleep here with me."

So he lied down next to Daehwi and pulled the covers up to shield both of them.

Daehwi rolled onto his side and set his head upon Youngmin's chest, reaching for his arm and wrapping it around his waist so Youngmin held him snuggly.

Then, finally, was he able to fall asleep.

Youngmin kissed his dongsaeng's forehead before closing his eyes as well, giving in to the pull of sleep. 

They both slept peacefully, sleep casting pretty images through their heads while they lied, curled up together, until the sun would shine and awake them in the wee hours of the morning of another eventful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say it once again- I'm so sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter up. I promise I did have it finished by its due-date, but then there was a bit of an emergency that night. Everyone is fine though, so don't worry about that.
> 
> That night gave me a lot of perspective though. It made me realize that I've mentally been through so much in the past few weeks, and my mental space is a hot mess. I cried the hardest I have in nearly a year this past weekend, and that made realize some more things (mainly school and career related, but those aren't as important at this moment). I don't want to stress or trigger anyone, so I'll say all of this briefly so I feel like I'm at least giving you guys a semi-viable reason as to my absence. The other week, I found out someone I really looked up to doesn't support the LGBTQIA+ community. As a gay girl, this is nothing I haven't faced before. But this time, it really triggered me back into my internalized homophobia that makes me feel ashamed of who I am. And that's just not right - there's nothing wrong with being gay, but right now, it's hard for me to feel that way. So its difficult for me to write this story with the confidence I want to, and this isn't something I've ever experienced before. So I need a little of time to remind myself of my values, and that I shouldn't let other peoples' opinions dictate my life or feelings. Which seems so easy to say, but is so hard to actually do.
> 
> I'm not calling for a hiatus. I thought about it, but really, I want to push myself to keep writing. I need to learn to fully accept myself again, which is something I originally learned to do through fanfiction. I want that to happen again. So updates will just be slower, or for a bit at least. I still want to finish this by the end of this year at the absolute latest. So I'm so f-cking sorry to unload all of this on you, but I really just wanted to give you my reason. And again, I'm sorry it took me so long to post this. I guess I've just been scared. Thank you for your concern and patience. It really moves my heart.
> 
> xx,  
Mara


	11. Cameras and Piercings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 - Youngmin and Daehwi see what the cam-boy experience is all about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts: cock worship, masks, body piercings/mutilation, bondage, frottage  
Additional kink: lap dance

They'd spent their morning outside, basking in the sunlight before it diminished and left them. Daehwi was also waiting for his hair to finish lightening, since the mixture he'd applied said it would work better if it was exposed to natural lighting. That was why he and Youngmin had wandered outside, taking pictures of the flowers before they died and talking excitedly about how well their first comeback together was going.

After an hour, Daehwi ran inside the house, promising Youngmin he'd be right back.

Youngmin sat on one of the rocks in their garden, waiting for Daehwi to return. Donghyun and Woong had gone out, while Woojin was in his room, still avoiding the two after their night together. So he just enjoyed the weather by himself.

Daehwi returned not too long after, jumping into the entrance of the garden area with a TA-DA! He twirled, showing off his new hair for Youngmin.

The older played along, clapping and whistling as Daehwi walked towards him with the dramatic strut of a model.

Youngmin nodded. "This color suits you well," he complimented. 

Daehwi smiled widely. "Thanks. Take a couple pictures for me? I'll put them on Instagram for our ABNEW."

Youngmin stood up, nodding. "Sure. In front of the flowers?"

He directed Daehwi as he snapped pictures and then showed them to the younger, standing besides one another and discussing which ones came out the best.

They'd spiraled into nearly a full-on photoshoot when Woojin stumbled into the garden, clearing his throat to get their attention. "I'm, uh, going to the studio for a little. Want to work on a dance I just thought up. I might be able to make it work for us."

Daehwi and Youngmin both nodded, but it was Youngmin who said, "sure. Just don't practice too long. We have another stage in a few days, so don't wear yourself out."

Woojin nodded firmly before stepping away from them, towards the exit of the garden. He stopped under the archway though, calling Daehwi's name.

Daehwi walked over, wondering what Woojin needed him for. When he reached him, he felt Woojin grabbing onto his arm, pulling him closer. Daehwi kept his arm still, remembering the force Woojin had used on him the other night. He liked when Woojin was gentle with him, not rough like he was then and now.

"Are you two dating?" Woojin whispered.

Daehwi looked back at Youngmin, who was taking pictures of the blooming tree's branches around his head. Then he turned his head back to Woojin and tilted it. "Youngmin and I?" Woojin nodded. "No. Just fucking."

He could see Woojin's shoulder relax. "Good," the green haired male sighed.

Daehwi crossed his arms. "What would it matter if we were anyways? Our business is our own; you don't need to meddle in it."

Woojin stared at Daehwi, a tenseness in his jaw. "Look, after we split from Wanna One and decided to stick together, I promised myself I'd look after you. I just don't want to see you get used by Youngmin."

Daehwi shook his head. "As much as I enjoy you playing the role of big brother, it's truly terrible you think Youngmin-hyung would ever use me. He's too sweet for that, and he's always treated us kindly as the leader, so get rid of whatever negative opinions you have of him because he doesn't deserve them."

Woojin frowned. "I don't think he's a bad person," he defended, voice softer.

Daehwi huffed. "No, you don't. You're just angry because of this situation he and I are in." They both knew what he was suggesting- that Woojin was jealous.

Woojin took a few steps away. "I'm not."

Daehei shrugged. "Then tell me why you've been avoiding us. Especially me."

He watched as the older sputtered. "It was just weird, what we did that one night," he excused. "Band mates aren't meant to do that together. Hell, not even men are supposed to do that together."

Daehwi sighed. "Well, we did, so you need to accept that. I'm sorry, but we all consented to it, fully sober. It's not fair for you to go back on your decision and decide that what we did was wrong and treat Youngmin and I differently. He won't say anything, or even show it, but you're stressing him out. He wants you to be happy Woojin, no matter what you think of him."

Woojin was frozen, unsure of what to say. He hadn't expected Daehwi to come out and say all of that, even though the younger had always had the guts to say what was on his mind, especially when he was upset. "Sorry," was all he could find in the barren wastelands of his mind, all usual vocabulary that lingered there perished.

Daehwi just nodded. "Think about what I've said. If you decide to accept yourself and your sexuality, you can find us again. If you can't, then don't talk to me until you can at least be rational."

And then Daehwi was turning on his heel and walking away, leaving Woojin stunned and staring for a minute until he turned too, speeding for the studio.

Daehwi went back to Youngmin and groaned loudly. Youngmin looked away from his camera, an oblivious look in his face. "What's wrong?" He asked, concerned now that he'd heard Daehwi.

The younger waved a hand. "Don't worry about it. It's alright. I have good news now anyways."

Youngmin cocked his head. "What?"

Daehwi flashed him a grin. "The dorm is empty. How about we go have some fun without worrying about anyone catching us?"

Youngmin's shoulder slumped. "Right now? You want to have sex right now?"

He pouted. "Why not? Now's the best time."

Youngmin pinched Daehwi's cheek. "I'm kidding. We can go in if you want. You're not too sore from last night though?"

Daehwi smiled fondly. "I mean, I'm sore, but also eager for more. Last night was really good."

Youngmin snorted. "Such a greedy boy," he teased.

Daehei stuck his tongue out, eyes crinkled. "Hey, I just have good stamina. I'm sorry you're so old that you can't handle as many rounds."

He lunged for Daehwi with a scoff, grabbing him by his waist and slinging him over his shoulder. Daehwi was shrieking with laughter, slapping his hands agaisnt Youngmin's back.

"Put me down," he whined, though it was through laughter.

Youngmin lifted his hand and smacked Daehwi's butt. "No," he denied.

Daehwi began to kick his legs, but Youngmin just held on tighter as he walked them through the door and stepped out of his shoes, then grabbed onto Daehwi's and pulled his off one at a time as well.

He walked further into the dorm, reaching their living space, where he threw Daehwi down onto the couch.

The younger was still laughing, his giggles accentuated by little claps of his hands. 

Youngmin knelt onto the couch, beginning to lean over to kiss Daehwi, but the now-blond put his hand up, stopping Youngmin. "Just wait one quick second," he said before leaping from the couch and sprinting into his room. 

The leader was left dumbfounded, sitting on the couch, wondering why Daehei had instigated the whole thing if he was just going to run off.

But as promised, Daehwi came back quickly. He was holding a plethora of things in his arms, and once he got to the couch, he dropped them onto the soft cushion.

Youngmin looked over the items. There were two hats, masks for their faces, and Daehwi's laptop. He looked up at the younger, confusion muddling his face. "What's all of this for?" He asked.

Daehwi grinned evilly. "This," he announced, "is today's fun."

Youngmin just stared at him, and Daehwi rolled his eyes. "Just put the mask and hat on, idiot."

He grabbed a mask, slipping it over an ear, across his mouth, and latching it tightly around the other ear. Then he reached for the cap but Daehwi swatted his hand away, making him take the knitted beanie instead.

Youngmin slipped it on, feeling some of his vibrant hair fall further into his face, scratching at his eyelids.

Daehwi had put his own mask on and settled the cap over his hair. He looked at Youngmin and then shook his head. "Are you really that clueless?" He asked, voice muffled by the cloth covering it.

Youngmin didn't know what he meant, so he stayed silent and still had Daehwi yanked his hat off and readjusted it for him so that it completely concealed his hair.

"There," Daehwi said, clapping his hands together once before linking them. "Now we're ready."

Youngmin's eyes were knitted. "What? Are we doing some weird robbers roleplay?"

Daehwi's face scrunched. "Uh, no. Just wait a moment longer, and all of your questions will be answered.

Then he sat next to Youngmin on the couch, grabbing his laptop and setting it in his lap. He opened it, typing in his password with quick fingers before fidgeting in his bookmarked list to find the site he was searching for.

Youngmin watched, chin resting on Daehwi's shoulder. And when Daehwi's site loaded, he sat back with a gasp. "We can't do that," he said, mortified.

Daehwi looked back at him. "Why not? We're in disguise, so no one will know it's us. Plus, this is an American site. It's entirely legal there, and American viewers are even less likely to figure out who we are. Not that anyone will; anyone watching this will just be looking for content."

Youngmin gulped. "Daehwi, this could be really dangerous," he warned, making sure the younger understood his uncertainty.

Daehwi leaned back to kiss his cheek. "Please? I swear, I took every precaution possible when I set this account up. No one will know it's us. Or even care to know. I swear." Youngmin didn't look convinced. "Please, hyung? For me?" He begged.

Youngmin sighed and ran a hand down his face. How could he refuse his cute dongsaeng when he looked ready to beg on his knees if he was asked to?

He conceded. "Fine."

Daehwi cheered and leaned forward to place a messy kiss of thanks upon Youngmin's lips. "I promise, this will be safe. And fun. Just trust me."

Youngmin pulled Daehei's cap a little lower so his eyes were hidden in its shadow. "I do. That's why I'm agreeing to this at all. Now hurry up and start it, or whatever you have to do."

Daehwi leaned to where he'd set his laptop, clicking a few buttons that would allow him to go live. And then the camera screen blinked to life, and suddenly, their images were being shown to them, like they'd placed a mirror on the table. Except there was a little box in the right corner, showing a number next to an icon of an eye, and a text saying comments would show up there. There were already 3 people watching. They could hardly turn back now.

Daehwi had been watching the screen when Youngmin suddenly leaned forward from behind him, his hot breath hitting the shell of his ear. "Hurry up and take your clothes off, pretty boy. Everyone wants to see your beautiful body." And then he bit Daehwi's neck, making the younger tilt his head and moan.

As Youngmin continued to kiss and nip Daehwi's neck, the younger began to unfasten the buttons of his shirt, letting Youngmin's ling fingers slip the fabric from his shoulders, kissing the skin as he revealed it. Then it was completely off and Daehwi was struggling to get out of his pants, wriggling them off his hips.

"Look what they're saying about you, baby," Youngmin said, again in Daehwi's ear so the microphone couldn't pick up in his voice.

Comments had begun pouring in. 

'That's right, whore, get naked so daddy can fuck you.' 

'What a little bitch, falling apart so easily under his master's hands.' 

Even one saying, 'Want to see him punished. Pulled across Daddy's lap and spanked for taking so long to get undressed.'

Daehwi frowned. "I thought I got undressed pretty fast."

Youngmin chuckled. "Well, you were kinda slow to get the pants off, but I was just going to give you a pass. Guess I can't now."

"No," Daehwi humphed.

Youngmin smiled at him, which he couldn't see, but he could tell by the shift of his eyebrows that it was a cocky one. "You're the one who wanted to let other people watch," he reminded. "Now we've got to put on a show for them."

"What if I, uh…" Daehwi thought, trying to find a way to wriggle out of this. "Give you a lap dance instead?"

Youngmin shrugged. "The choice isn't up to me. Ask them."

So Daehwi leaned forward, typing his question into the chat bar. 'Up to you- punishment or a lap dance.'

What he didn't add though was why he was so desperate to not get spankings. It would be embarrassing to admit that his ass was so sore from Youngmin's rather tender treatment the day before. He wasn't sure he could handle any punishments without bawling from the pain. Chances were he'd enjoy it in the moment, but entirely regret it later.

Relief pooled in Daehwi when comments came in a rush, nearly each one asking to see the lap dance. 

He his laptop further back on the stand so he could pull some music up in his phone. Since most of the viewers were American, he found one on his playlist that was in English.

So when the beat of a bass began to thump, Daehwi stood and began to twirl his hips, first facing the camera, and then facing away from it so he could make eye contact with Youngmin while showing off his perky ass to the camera.

Then he clambered into Youngmin's lap, sure to line their cocks up before he began to grind on him to the beat, nearly groaning at the way his blue jeans provided an overwhelming amount of friction to Daehwi's still-sensitive cock.

Youngmin's hands came up to grab onto Daehei's waist, first pulling him down harder as his hips bucked up, their dicks rutting together gloriously before his hands began to wander, exploring the soft expanse of skin at his disposal.

Daehwi turned in his lap, pressing his back to Youngmin's chest as he pressed his hips down again, this time so that the older's cock was rutting along the split of his bum, where it would have slipped in easily if not for his jeans restricting him.

And then the song ended, and Daehwi was clambering off of his hyung's lap, onto the floor between his legs, suddenly possessed with the need to feel his cock in his mouth. He felt it rubbing against him so well, and he hadn't tasted it in so many days, and he suddenly just needed it.

Youngmin reached down and knotted his fingers into the nape of Daehwi's hair-careful of the cap-, pulling it so the younger looked up at him. "What are you doing?" He asked, his voice stern.

Daehwi licked his lips, his fingers still trembling as they pulled at the zipper of Youngmin's jeans. "I want to suck your cock," he declared.

Youngmin's eyes darted to the comments, scanning over them quickly, before he looked back down at Daehwi and used his free hand to swat at the end still trying to reach into his pants. "No," he growled. "I didn't give you permission to do that, greedy slut."

Looking up, Daehwi stared at Youngmin with wide eyes. This was a total shift in Youngmin's fond teasing from the night before. It sent shivers down his spine and a pulse of heat right to his reddening dick. "I'm sorry, s-sir," he said, slipping on his words.

Youngmin reached down to slap Daehwi's cheek. It was far from hurting, or being hard at all, but it still sent a startling sting through his system. He gasped, as excitement gathered in his stomach. "I don't think you are," Youngmin observed. "They're saying I should tie you up and teach you how to be grateful for whatever you're given. What do you think of that?"

Daehwi closed his eyes and bit his lip. "Please, sir," he pleaded. "Punish me so I learn my lesson."

Youngmin stood, disappearing from the room for a few minutes. Daehwi climbed onto the couch, turning so he was showing off his front to the camera, and he began to stroke his dick, giving them something to view while Youngmin was gone.

When he returned, just a couple minutes later, Youngmin walked silently to the couch, standing behind Daehwi. "Did I say you could please yourself while I was gone?" 

Daehwi's eyes fluttered open. He'd closed them in the process of getting lost in his pleasure, especially knowing that people were watching and Youngmin was about to be uncharacteristically rough with him. He would have seen Youngmin creeping up on him if he'd just kept his eyes open.

All he could do was gulp, knowing he was truly in trouble. "I just wanted to please our audience while you stepped away. Didn't want them to get bored."

Youngmin stepped around the couch and came in front of Daehwi, gripping onto his chin. "How could they get tired of even just looking at your beautiful body? You don't need to perform a show to enrapture people."

Daehwi smiled. "Thank you, sir," he said, bashful at the compliment. Youngmin gave them to him often, but never in this gravelly voice that made his hair stand on edge.

And just as he anticipated, Youngmin's compliment turned sour. He'd been hoping for it, praying for it. 

"Why are you still on the couch? Did I not tell you you're not allowed to touch yourself? Do I need to spank you so you understand? Is that what it takes, pretty boy?"

Daehwi shook his head and sank easily to his knees in front of Youngmin. "I promise sir, I'll be good now."

He heard a dark laugh. "Yeah, you will now because I'm going to tie you up so your greedy hands can't reach for places they're not allowed."

Daehwi looked up and saw that Youngmin was holding a rope in his hands. Had he been hiding it in his room, waiting for the right moment to use it on Daehwi?

Youngmin circled Daehwi, standing behind him, waiting for Daehwi to fold his arms back, wrists touching each other. He took the rope, wrapping it around Daehwi's wrist a few times before tying a knot, and then a second for good measure.

Daehwi tested the strength of the ropes. They were tied a little loose, just enough room that if Daehwi really needed to, he could slip from them. He figured the real purpose though was so that he didn't have bruises around his wrist later on.

Youngmin began to slip his jeans down his hips, not needing to unzip them since Daehwi had already done that minutes ago. They fell easily down his legs, and then he was stepping out of them and kicking them away. He came closer to Daehwi, hand finding purchase on the top of his head. 

He lifted the bottom of Daehwi's mask, folding it so it rested above his top lift and left his jaw unrestrained.

Daehwi took this as his cue to begin. He leaned to reward, first pressing his mouth openly to the front of Youngmin's boxers, seeking out his hard cock easily, seeing it's strain against the thin fabric. His breath was hot, and he used his tinghe to wet the fabric, trying to suck Youngmin through it.

When the fabric had been coated, a patch consisting of a thin layer of saliva, Daehwi sat up further, cautiously biting onto the waistband of Youngmin's boxers and pulling them off with his teeth. They only got about half way before he lost purchase. Youngmin helped him out, slipping the fabric easily off himself and onto the floor.

He was face to face with Youngmin's cock, which certainly wasn't a first, but this time, there was something different.

Daehwi stared in wonder. Nestled just below the head of Youngmin's cock, on the underside, was a little metallic ball. He knew it was a piercing, and could tell it was fresh. One, because Youngmin hadn't had it the night before, and two, because the skin around it was flushed. It wasn't overly irritated though. Daehwi figured it would still be safe for him to give Youngmin a blowjob.

"What are you waiting for?" Youngmin growled, swaying his hips so his cock smacked against Daehwi's face.

And then he couldn't hold back anymore. He dove right in, tongue crashing to Youngmin's skin, immediately circling the metallic ball in a frenzy. He finally licked over it, feeling Youngmin twitch under the pressure applied to the sensitive area.

He took the head into his mouth, running his lips over the metallic ball over and over, letting it's cold touch rub against his plush skin as he lazily sucked Youngmin in and out of his mouth. He only had a few inches of him in his mouth, focusing more on running his tongue over Youngmin's slit while he sucked on him, trying to maximize the pleasure he was giving the older male.

Youngmin used his grip on the top of Daehwi's head to push further into his mouth, making Daehwi take about half of him.

Daehwi accepted the added inches gratefully, his cheeks hollowing and then filling as he sucked. If his hands were free, he'd love to wrap them around the inches he didn't have in his mouth at that moment. With his other hand, he fondled Youngmin's tight sac. Maybe he'd even take the head of his cock from his mouth so he could suck one of Youngmin's balls into his mouth, and suck on it until Youngmin forced him to switch to the other one.

Instead, all he could do was take what Youngmin was giving him. He soothed his tongue along his length, feeling precum drip onto his tongue. Daehwi moved the lip of his tongue to Youngmin's slit, lapping up the salty thickness, loving the way it coated his tongue.

He moved his eyes up when Youngmin ran a hand along his cheek gently. "They want more," Youngmin informed. "Want to take all of me again? Impress your fans."

Daehwi pulled off of Youngmin and nodded. The saliva that was connected the two of them, like a bridge, snapped, swinging down to cling to his chin and Youngmin's cock.

"Fuck my throat, sir," Daehwi asked.

Youngmin stroked Daehwi's chin gently. "Sure, baby."

Then he was pushing hard into Daehwi's mouth, which was held wide open. He'd half expected Youngmin to be gentle, since he'd been touching Daehwi so softly, but his pace was relentless, fucking Daehwi's throat so that he choked around his cock.

Daehwi absolutely loved it. He'd never adored Youngmin's cock so much before. He loved the way it forced his mouth open, even when his jaw began to cramp up and he doubted his ability to keep his lips spread. The tears that fell from his eyes were warm, and dripped into his mouth to make a tasty concoction of salty tears and hot precum. He moaned around the taste before choking on spit again, his throat spasming around the head of Youngmin's cock.

Quickly, Youngmin pulled out. His cock had throbbed hard in Daehwi's mouth, and they both knew he was about to cum.

Daehwi looked up at him. "You can cum in my mouth. I can swallow it all," he promised.

Youngmin reached his hand out, swiping the build up of saliva off Youngmin's lower lip and feeding it to him. He watched as Daehwi sucked on his thumb, taking the digit happily.

"No," he decided. "I want to cum together. You took your punishments so well; I think you deserve a reward now."

Daehwi had to stop himself from saying he'd hardly consider any of what had happened as punishment. He even enjoyed the ache of his wrists, bound by the rope. But he still wanted the reward, so he just said, "thank you, sir."

Youngmin moved behind him, leaning down to untie the rope from Darhwi's wrists. As he did that, Daehwi looked at the comments they'd temporarily forgotten about. He could see some old ones cheering Daehwi on as he choked on Youngmin's cock. But then there were newer ones, saying Daehwi hadn't been punished well enough. He agreed, but he still felt satisfied. Youngmin had taken a big step, and he was feeling fulfilled by that, proud of his hyung. These people just didn't know him as well.

When Youngmin had gotten the ropes off, tossing them onto the floor, he set the laptop on the couch, sat himself down, and then directed Daehwi onto his lap. While Daehwi was getting situated, wrapping his arms around Youngmin's shoulders, the older angled the laptop down so the camera was only catching the view of their hips, or more importantly, their dicks.

Then he reached down, taking both of their cocks into his grip, and he began to jerk them together.

Immediately, Daehwi's head came lurching forward, his forehead pressing against his arm as he moaned. Since the camera was off of them, he reached to pull Youngmin's mask off, kissing him feverishly. 

Youngmin kissed back with just as much need, beginning to pump them faster. He knew he was so close to cumming, and just hoped Daehwi was close behind. He'd gotten the piercing to surprise Daehwi; he had no idea how good it would feel for himself. The twinges of pain were sending more pleasure to his cock, making it pulse as he ran his hand up and down their lengths.

And then he was cumming, spurting onto their cocks and his hand. He used his grip to spread it around, focusing more on Daehwi's dick while he rode out his high.

Daehwi was bucking his hips, rutting fast and hard against Youngmin's cock and touch, loving the stimulation he was receiving, especially since Youngmin was letting him rub against him still, even though his orgasm had passed.

When Youngmin had bit down hard on his lip, Daehwi came fast, shooting his load into Youngmin's hand. "Oh dear God," he swore. 

Youngmin kissed him again. "Good?" He asked.

Daehwi nodded without hesitation.

Youngmin then titled his head towards the laptop, where the camera was still running, and comments were still pouring in. 'Forget about punishment. That was so fucking hot.'

Youngmin leaned in to whisper in Daehwi's ear. "Mind ending your little show so I can clean us up?"

Daehwi nodded again and then leaned over to press the escape button, validify that he was sure he wanted to end his session, then exit the site and shut his laptop down.

Youngmin immediately pulled their hats off, along with Daehwi's face mask, and gave Daehwi a rough kiss. He felt Daehwi go mush under his touch, enjoying the warmth and comfort that the kiss gave himself as he came down from his high.

When Youngmin pulled away, he ran a hand through Daehwi's hair, shaking it back into place. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes," Daehwi assured him instantly. "Did you?"

Youngmin nodded. "Surprisingly, I did."

Daehwi grinned. "I could tell. You went all big, bad master on me. I think it was your stage persona taking over, since there were people watching."

Youngmin smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," he said, dragging out the word as a blush spread across his face.

Daehwi felt Youngmin reach past him to get some tissues from the box on the table as he spoke. "Don't be sorry. I enjoyed it. It was so fucking hot."

Youngmin was dabbing away at the mess they'd made. "Hey, don't swear," he chided. Then he finished cleaning Daehwi up and patted his bum. "Hurry up and get dressed before someone comes back. They won't be gone all day."

Daehwi nodded and sat up from Youngmin's lap, going to get his clothes that he'd discarded so long ago. He slipped them on, looking up every few moments to look at Youngmin, who was also putting his on. He was still so astounded by the piercing. It was the best surprise he'd gotten in a while.

When they were both fully dressed and their toys for the day put back into their respective places, the two met back up in the living room.

"Hyung,” Daehwi whined. "Eat lunch with me."

Youngmin nodded. "Alright. But you're cooking because I don't want to hear you complain about mine. You don't even like when Woong cooks, and he's actually not too terrible.”

Daehwi pouted. He didn't know why, but talking about Woong made him annoyed. Probably because they were always arguing about who was a better cook. Daehwi thought it was quite obviously himself, while Woong argued the opposite. The other members were smart enough to not get in between the on-going disagreement, and it wasn't that extreme anyways. Usually, it was just playful bickering.

"Of course I'm cooking," Daehwi said.

Youngmin held a hand up, "then lead the way."

They both went into the kitchen, deciding on the yummiest meal they could compose with what they had. Then they cooked together, Daehwi giving Youngmin instructions for simpler tasks he could help with doing.

Then they finished and sat together at the table, eating and talking about nothing that was important. Just enjoying their free time and the pleasant company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,,,, it's been a long while. For that, I apologize. I have still been writing this fic through all the months I've been gone. I'm pretty far into it. And I'm still determined to get it all uploaded here no matter how long it takes me. I'd rather I poured my heart and soul into it over time rather than just rushing to get it all out there.
> 
> I don't know if anyone still wants to keep up with this story. If you do though, that would mean THE WORLD to me. Seriously.
> 
> So much love to any one reading this silly story,
> 
> Mara~


	12. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 - Youngmin and Daehwi have fun at a masquerade party with familiar friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Wowza. Read my draft for this chapter from October and holy Woojin. This is a wild f-cking ride. Go ahead and strap on your seat belt.]
> 
> prompts: Double (or more) Penetration, hair pulling, impact play, anal pounding  
Additional: masks (masquerade)

The boys were all huddled in the apartment, eating an early breakfast before they left to go shopping. An idol from another group was throwing a masquerade-style Halloween party, and they were all psyched about it. Chances to hide who you are when you're an idol didn't come by often, and even though they adored their fans, getting the chance to freely be themselves without anyone watching was nice.

"Wait," Woojin proposed, food pausing halfway to his mouth. "What if instead of shopping together, we all go separately? Then we won't know who's who at the party later."

Daehwi clapped his hands together, immediately jumping on board. "We could make a game out of it! Like, whoever can keep their identity hidden the longest, or whoever finds out who everyone else is first wins."

Woong squealed. "That sounds fun!"

And of course, whatever Woong wanted to do, Dongyun wanted to do as well. So he announced that he agreed with the idea as well.

Then they all looked to Youngmin, who was sitting at the head of the table, with wide eyes. It was the look they each used to convince him to do or get something for them. Their ridiculous puppy dog eyes.

But still, Youngmin couldn't say no to them. Not that he was opposed to the game anyways. "Sure," he decided, smiling behind his hand while they all cheered. He made it seem like he was just covering his mouth while he ate so they didn't tease him for being a sap.

Daehwi and Woong started bouncing ideas off each other about what stores would be best to shop at. Everyone listened in, trying to get ideas for themselves since the two were probably the most fashionable in the group. They all had good taste in fashion, but Woong and Daehwi seemed to value theirs more, especially when it came time for photoshoots.

Then, once they'd finished eating, they all cleaned up and left the dorm, going separate ways to search for their costumes.

\-----

Youngmin returned to the dorm alone. Everyone else had texted the group chat, saying they planned on getting ready with other people so their identity could remain hidden. Then they would all go to the party separately, and the game would begin once they all texted that they'd made it.

He set his mask on the bathroom counter, admiring it once more before he began to get ready. Since he'd chosen the safest option, the mask would cover nearly his whole face, just a fraction of his cheek and jaw on display where the mask was manufactured to appear broken, like the face of a doll that had come crashing from its shelf and onto the floor.

Other than that though, it had been painted with swirling lines as violent as the night wind, the colors vivid and contrasting. He was hoping the mask itself would distract people from noticing his other aspects. Like how he towered over most, or the fact that his ears had several piercings, which had stretched from constantly wearing hoops.

From the bag he held, he also produced a can of colored hair spray. He knew his unusual hair color would stand out, so he found one that was more popular.

Since he was already wearing a thin layer of make-up, Youngmin skipped to his hair. Although the bags under his eyes were hardly concealed, he figured the mask would cover them well enough.

He shook the bottle of spray before uncapping it, beginning to spray his hair carefully. He watched as the peachy strands were shielded in a deep blue, entirely masking the color. 

It shocked him to see himself with vibrant blue hair. He hadn't experimented with a color so rich in a while. But it still suited him, matching his milky skin perfectly.

When his hair had been styled so it didn't look as awkward and stiff, caked with spray, Youngmin stepped back from the sink so he could shed his clothes, swapping them out for the much more flashy outfit he'd bought. The jeans were slashed at the knees and frayed extremely along the length of the rest of the leg. The shirt buttoned all the way, though it was sheer and had billowing sleeves. This he left only half-way buttoned, so parts of his chest were on display. The real purpose though, was to be able to layer three different necklaces. The longest was a cross, the middle one a skull, and the shortest one a crescent moon. He'd hoped the outfit would give 'pirate of the night' vibes. And if it didn't, he just hoped he looked cool.

Once he had fiddled with his clothes several times, straightening creases and plucking away stray string on the pants, Youngmin grabbed his mask and left the bathroom. He was sure his identity would be revealed by the end of the night, so he wasn't concerned with hiding any of the supplies he'd used to get ready. He'd just clean them up later on.

When he had his shoes on and a taxi called, Youngmin slipped his phone into his back pocket and went outside to wait for his driver.

They pulled up close to the curb, standing still as Youngmin got into the vehicle. He told them the address before sitting back in his seat, looking down at his mask, which he had in his hands.

It didn't take long for them to arrive at the location of the party, which appeared to be someone's family home, though it was really more of a mansion. He slipped his mask on, paid the driver, and slipped out. He didn't quite know whose house it was; after all, it was more a friend of Daehwi's, and somehow Donghyun knew him too. 

But the door was wide open, happily accepting him as he entered, enclosing himself in the packed house, engulfed by the bodies around him.

\--

About half way through the party, Youngmin had retreated to a quiet corner, sitting by himself in an oversized chair. So far, he hadn't spotted any of the other members. He thought he saw Woojin pass by him in the kitchen at one point, but he was too scared of calling him out and being wrong, and his hesitation made him lose his chance. Woojin had escaped from the room, and Youngmin was too busy gulping down a drink to go after him. 

He'd hoped it would calm his nerves, but all it did was leave him feeling tipsy and frustrated. He hadn't made any progress in the game, and he was losing balance, and could feel his light mood being pulled down. Youngmin suspected the reason for that though was that it was already so late, and he and Daehwi hadn't met for their daily heated session yet.

So there he was, sulking in the chair.

And then there someone else was, clambering onto his lap and crashing their lips to his.

He thought it must be Daehwi, since there was no one else who'd kiss him with such enthusiasm.

But he couldn't taste their lips, the sweetness of the alcohol he drank still clinging to his taste buds, preventing him from soaking in the taste of Daehwi even when their tongues clashed. 

But still, something felt wrong.

His hands shook as he pushed back on the person's hips, forcing them off of him. They pouted, their mouth entirely visible since only the top half of their face was covered by a mask. "Why did you stop me? There's no one here; we're not going to get caught."

Youngmin recognized the voice. It was right on the tip of his tongue, tingling the shell of his ear, pulling at a string in his brain. 

But before his lagging mind could finally produce the answer, he was being grabbed, pulled from the chair and shoved against the wall.

How did he always get himself in these situations?

"The hell do you think you're doing?" A new voice asked, and immediately, Youngmin recognized it. He'd worked with him too long, heard him sing too many songs, spent too many years of their lives by each other's sides. 

"Donghyun," he gasped. 

He felt the younger's grip falter with confusion, muddled that who he had pinned was his passive leader. "Youngmin?" He asked.

He tried his best to nod, but it was a bit hard given the situation. Youngmin had expected Donghyun to release him, but he pressed against him harder, forearm threatening to cut off Youngmin's oxygen supply. 

The smaller of the two, the one who'd kissed Youngmin, finally broke free of their shock and jumped forward to begin tugging at Donghyun's shoulder. "Donghyun, no. He didn't do anything. It was me. The hair, I-I thought it was you."

Donghyun's jaw tightened. "He shouldn't have let you kiss him in the first place. Youngmin's single, and hooking up with someone in a deserted room during a party isn't how a leader conducts himself."

"Look me in the eyes," the smaller demanded, and Youngmin glanced over just long enough to see their mask had been removed, revealing the other person as Woong. How had he not known immediately? The lips plusher than Daehwi's, the hips just a little wider? 

Donghyun glanced over as well. "Why would I look in the eyes of a cheater?" He asked, turning his head and jerking his shoulder so Woong's hand fell.

Woong's lips quivered, but he latched onto Donghyun's arm again. "Come on, I think we've all had a bit too much to drink. Can we please just go and talk about it when we're sober? You're being too rash right now, and if you don't let go, you're going to hurt Youngmin."

While his hold did loosen, Donghyun's eyes flashed. "So, what? You suddenly care about him more than me?"

Woong stepped more in front of Donghyun, hoping he'd be able to act as a barrier between him and the oldest. "Sweetie, of course not. I love you the most. So you need to trust me when I say it was a mistake. I've had a few drinks, and I saw the blue hair, and acted impulsively, thinking it was you in here waiting for me."

Donghyun's arm dropped, coming to his side. "You promise?" He asked, voice suddenly small. 

Woong smiled widely and then leaned in to kiss Donghyun's cheek. "I promise," he assured. 

Youngmin was still glued to the wall, a hand to his throat. But now it was his own hand, massaging at the aching skin.

That was when Daehwi burst into the room, swinging it open so more light pooled in, illuminating all three men.

The only one who had their mask off was Woong, but it only took Daehwi a few seconds to figure out who the other two were. Based on the tension in the room, he figured he should shut the door behind him. "What happened? I heard shouting," he said while the door clicked shut. They all immediately knew who it was, his voice too familiar.

Donghyun and Youngmin both quickly supplied "nothing," but he eyed the way Youngmin's fingers danced along his throat, massaging the sore skin.

"You two fought?" He asked, surprised. They always got on so well, joking together and shutting themself in the studio to work on music together.

Woong cleared his throat, and Daehwi's eyes drew to him. "It was my fault," he said guiltily.

Daehei's eyebrows drew close, his forehead dimpling. "They fought over you?" He hated the stab of jealousy twisting in his chest.

Youngmin reached out to signal Woong to not say any more, but the younger was already explaining. "I came into here, and Youngmin was sitting in the chair, and it was dark, and I was a little drunk, and all I could focus on was his blue hair. I thought he was Donghyun, so I kissed him. But he pushed me away," he added hastily when he saw Daehwi's darkening expression.

Donghyun turned to look at Youngmin. "I'm sorry," he said suddenly. He was sobered and calm now that Woong was by his side, holding his hand and running his thumb across the back of his hand.

Youngmin nodded. "It's alright," he brushed off.

"It's not," Donghyun disagreed. "But thank you."

Woong smiled at Donghyun. Then he looked to Youngmin with a small smile on his face. "Who did you think I was anyways, hyung? Were you waiting in here for someone?" He suggested, eyebrows wiggling.

Youngmin's face heated up with the teasing, and he was so glad they couldn't see most of it because of his mask.

Daehwi could tell by the tension in his body that Youngmin wasn't going to say anything, so he stepped closer to the group. "He was waiting for me," he declared.

Woong's jaw dropped and Donghyun's head reared back.

Whipping his head back and forth, looking at Daehwi, and then Youngmin dumfoundedly, Woong asked, "You two are together?"

Youngmin nodded and Daehwi said, "we're just keeping it casual," not wanting them to think they were an actual couple.

With a laugh, Donghyun said, "so you guys are fuck buddies."

Woong jerked his arm out, slapping Donghyun's chest. "I believe the polite term is friends with benefits. Or, I guess- members with benefits?"

Daehwi slapped his hand to his head. "You two are stupid. But, sure. If that's what makes sense to you."

Donghyun gave him a thumbs up. Woong smiled broadly, and declared, "I guess it would be a good time to announce that Donghyun and I are a couple."

Immediately, Daehwi and Youngmin chorused, "we know." 

A blush spread across Woong's cheeks and Donghyun patted his back. "Your affection is a bit too obvious, hyung," he told the older.

Woong huffed, and then went over to Daehwi and slung his arm over his shoulder. "Let's get back to the party, dongsaeng. I'll mix you a drink."

Youngmin pointed at Woong. "No. He's too young to be drinking. You can get him a coke instead."

Woong pouted but Daehwi laughed. "Cheer up, hyung. I have a better idea anyways."

Woong brightened. "Ooh, tell me. Please let it be something fun!"

Daehwi grinned. "Oh, it's super fun." Then he stepped out of Woong's hold and faced all three of his hyungs. "What if we stay in here and have some of our own fun? No one knows who we are with our masks on, and we're alone in here anyways."

They all stared back at him. Woong and Donghyun looked shocked, but Youngmin looked like he'd expected this proposal. He just smiled under their looks. It was his job as maknae to keep the group excited and youthful, right?

Donghyun shrugged, answering first. "Wouldn't be the first time Youngmin and I have done something together."

Daehwi looked to Youngmin with wide eyes, but he wasn't paying him any attention, instead focused on shoving Donghyun as he laughed.

Woong looked to Donghyun. "As long as everyone agrees to it, I'm in." Daehwi figured he didn't actually mean everyone, since he was waiting for Donghyun's nod. 

And Donghyun did nod his consent.

So they all looked to Youngmin. He lifted his eyebrows. "Don't look at me. Daehwi is the one with the plan on how this goes down."

The youngest clapped his hands together. "Well, I have no plan. Except to just go about this naturally. No robotically following a script."

Woong looked at Donghyun again, and when he got a soft smile in return, he stepped forward and pulled Daehwi into a kiss.

Donghyun turned on his heel and grabbed Youngmin's hair, pulling his head back so he could press kisses to his neck, where he had previously grabbed with the hand now threaded in his hyung's hair.

Woong held onto Daehwi's hips, pulling him in as they kissed. He led them closer to the other two, stopping before Daehwi's back hit the wall. 

Donghyun and Youngmin broke apart, stepping towards the other two. Youngmin slipped between Daehwi and the wall, one hand slipping into the youngest's hair, while the other slid under his shirt to tease his hardening nipples. 

He had moved Daehwi's head to the side so Woong could kiss across his jaw and down the side of his neck while Donghyun took his turn to attack his lips.

Beneath the three of them, Daehwi turned to putty, his body melting back into Youngmin's, letting the older hold him up while Woong and Donghyun left bruising kisses across his face and down his throat, over the pale expanse of his collarbones and shoulders.

When he felt like he couldn't take any more, skin tingling from an overwhelming amount of contact, Daehwi spun in Youngmin's arms, not caring that it made Youngmin harshly twist the hair wrapped up in his fingers. 

His lips met Youngmin's, tongue pushing into his mouth, tasting Youngmin with a ferocity he didn't share with the others. 

Youngmin allowed Daehwi to control their kiss while he reached out to begin unbuttoning Woong's shirt, who was standing beside them, hand hovering over Daehwi's lower back.

Donghyun took care of his own shirt, distractedly popping the buttons while watching Daehwi and Youngmin kiss, mesmerized.

By the time Daehwi pulled back, Youngmin's lips were just as swollen as the maknae's. 

He stepped back, pulling Woong and Donghyun closer by their arms before he dropped to his knees on the ground. His hands had dropped to begin palming Woong and Donghyun through their pants, feeling their half-hard members under his touch.

While they got lost in Daehwi's touches, Youngmin began to unzip their trousers, one at a time, getting them to hurry up and take their pants off. 

Once both Woong and Donghyun had their pants to their knees, Daehwi easily reached into their underwear and pulled their cocks out. As he pumped them, he looked between the two, as it was his first time seeing them so vulnerable.

Donghyun's cock was thick enough that Daehwi's fingers struggled to wrap around it fully, at least an inch or two of soft skin keeping his thumb and middle finger from touching. So he focused more on running his fingers alongside the bottom before rubbing his thumb across the slit and around the tip before moving back down his length.

Woong's cock was slimer, but what it lacked in thickness was made up for in length. He kept his fingers wrapped closely as he jerked his wrist fast, fingers gliding from base to tip as he jerked Woong off.

Once he'd settled a rhythm, both hands pleasing the men in different ways, Daehwi looked up to Youngmin, who was just standing in front of them, watching. He looked from Youngmin's eyes down to his crotch and back up before sliding his tongue across his lips.

Immediately Youngmin knew what he wanted. He moved a hand from where it hung at his side, pulling down the zipper on his pants before slipping them off, along with his boxers. They slid over his shoes with some effort, and then he was standing front of Daehwi, his shirt flowing untucked and his cock unrestrained, waiting for Daehwi to take it into his mouth. 

When Youngmin stepped a foot closer, he did. He focused on the cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip a few times before he began bobbing his head and hollowing out his cheeks.

Then he realized he'd forgotten about Woong’s and Donghyun's cocks in his hands, and both boys were just thrusting their hips towards Daehwi's relaxed grip for friction. He began to move his wrists again, tightening his hold as he pumped their lengths at the same pace he sucked Youngmin's cock.

He could feel Woong begin to harden further in his grip, so Daehwi quickly dropped his hands from their cocks and slid Youngmin's cock from his mouth, quickly wiping away the saliva. "No cumming yet," he warned, looking mostly at Woong.

Youngmin offered his hands to help Daehwi off the floor before his knees began hurting. He took them gratefully.

"Donghyun? Any chance you'd be up to fucking me?" Daehwi asked once he was standing.

Donghyun tilted his head. "You don't want Youngmin to?"

Daehwi smiled. "I want both of you to," he said with confidence.

He could feel Youngmin squeeze his hip. He then felt his breath hot against his ear as Youngmin asked, "are you sure you can take that much?" 

Daehwi nodded. "I've taken it before. And I stretched myself earlier with a big toy. I'm just going to need you to warm me up a little," he whispered back to Youngmin. 

Seeing that they were finished whispering, Donghyun said, "as long as Youngmin is okay with it, then I'm down."

Youngmin smiled from where his chin was resting on Daehwi's shoulder. "It's whatever Daehwi wants."

Donghyun nodded. "Then how about you get Daehwi comfortable with you, and then Woong can help me stretch him so I can fuck him too."

Woong practically purred when Donghyun patted his head while saying his name. Hearing Donghyun give orders (though they were spoken as suggestions since he wasn't the oldest in the room), pushed him further into the sub-space he normally took on with the younger.

Daehwi nodded and looked to Youngmin, their eyes connecting. "Sounds good," he told Donghyun, though he was looking at Youngmin. The oldest nodded.

There were a few chairs in the room, which Youngmin figured was a parlour of some sort, none of which would be big enough to sustain all of them. So he moved onto the plush carpet sprawled over the wooden floor in the middle of the room and sat on it, motioning to Daehwi for him to follow.

Daehwi first stripped himself of his clothes, tossing them onto a chair.

Then younger moved closer, getting onto his knees between Youngmin's legs. He felt Youngmin's hands running up and down his arms in a soothing motion. "Do you need to be stretched first?" Youngmin asked.

It had been a few hours since Daehei used his toy, and the stretch of taking Youngmin un-prepped had stung him enough previously that he knew taking a second cock after his would be too overwhelming. So he told Youngmin, "yes, please."

Youngmin pat his lap. "Then come here, baby."

Daehwi crawled forward and swung his legs over Youngmin's, straddling his lap. When Youngmin offered his two fingers, Daehwi sucked on them happily, making sure to coat them well before Youngmin pulled them out and ran the first one over the cleft of his ass. 

He teased Daehwi until the younger began to whine, and then he slipped his finger in, sinking the digit into his warm hole.

Daehwi closed his eyes, letting his forehead drop onto Youngmin's shoulder as he sighed happily.

Youngmin began fucking his finger in, eyes looking at Daehwi already appearing blissed out, a smile spreading across both of their faces.

When Daehwi began to push back onto Youngmin's finger, he began to insert the second, knowing it was the younger's signal that he was ready for more. As he did this, he looked at Donghyun and Woong. 

The younger was sat in the chair they had originally found Youngmin in with Woong at his heels. The older was bobbing his head quickly, the sounds of him sucking Donghyun's cock finally audible to Youngmin since he now knew to listen for them.

While he listened, he sped up his fingers, twisting and scissoring them inside Daehwi as the youngest rutted on his lap. 

"Youngmin," he gasped. "I'm ready. Hurry, please."

He kissed Daehwi once before grabbing onto his hips while he carefully lowered onto his back and pulled Daehwi with him so that he was positioned over his cock. "Ready?" He asked.

Daehwi huffed. "I already said so. Just do it, quick."

Youngmin narrowed his eyes as he did what Daehwi said, pulling his hips down fast and impaling him on his cock. Daehwi stuttered, choking on a groan. The older felt a pleased smile make its way across his face.

Daehwi groaned again. "Didn't have to do it that quickly. That hurt."

Youngmin pat his thigh. "You asked for it, pretty boy. Now don't whine."

Daehwi sighed but nodded as he lifted his hips up , letting Youngmin's cock slip most the way out before he sank back onto it.

After a few more moments, when Daehwi was able to take Youngmin all the way without twisting his lips at the stretch, the older called Woong over, saying Daehwi was ready for him.

Woong pulled off Donghyun's cock with a wet pop and then pressed one more kiss to the tip before he got onto his feet and walked across the room to the other two. He sat behind Daehwi, Youngmin's legs on either side of him.

He felt Donghyun sit down behind him, and then an object pushed into his hand. The lights were bright enough for him to read that it was lube.

After turning around and mouthing his thanks to Donghyun, Woong tore the package open and squeezed some onto his fingers before he carefully set it aside, knowing that Daehwi would need it again when Donghyun fit into him.

He watched Youngmin's pace for a few thrusts before he inserted a finger into Daehwi, just above Youngmin's cock so Daehwi wouldn't feel much of a burn for fitting more than he was used to.

Woong started to move his finger at a much slower pace than Youngmin was thrusting, but when Daehwi had no complaints, he began to speed up to match Youngmin's pace. He felt Daehwi's hips shift a little in discomfort, so he stopped his finger for a moment, letting Daehwi readjust so it was comfortable, before he started moving it again, building once more from a slow pace.

When Daehwi was able to bounce his hips on both Youngmin's cock and Woong's finger, he began to add a second in, distancing them so he could stretch Daehwi wide enough to fit Donghyun's thick cock.

Just as he was debating adding a third finger, he felt Donghyun spread him with his fingers before he began to slip his cock into Woong. 

He paused the movement of his fingers while he adjusted to Donghyun's sudden length, his walls clenching as he stretched around him.

When Donghyun was all the way inside him, their hips pressed together, Woong let out a sigh. "What are you doing?" He murmured to the younger, trying to turn his head to see him. Donghyun's hand dug tightly into his hair though, and he pulled it harshly so Woong's head turned back to look at his task. 

"Focus on what you're doing," he ordered.

Woong nodded, beginning to move his fingers in and out of Daehwi again, careful not to pull them out too fast or spread them too far apart. His free hand had to grab onto Daehwi's hip, just above Youngmin's grip, to steady himself as Donghyun began to pound into him. 

With how much his body jerked under Donghyun's relentless fucking, Woong was forced to thrust his fingers in and out of Daehwi at the same pace he was being fucked. Beside his fingers, he could feel Youngmin speed up too, his fingers rubbing against his cock as they both opened Daehwi wide. 

The youngest was moaning loudly, hands wrapped tightly around Youngmin's biceps to keep himself up.

Youngmin began to breathe harder, little gasps of moans escaping in the seconds between breaths. The sounds brought Woong closer to the edge, as it was so easy to imagine Youngmin fucking him when Donghyun was going the same pace as him. And with his extremely hard, bare cock thrusting alongside his fingers, Woong let himself get lost in the feeling for long enough to cum without realizing it until it was too late.

He knew the rule. He wasn't allowed to cum until Donghyun gave him permission. So it didn't surprise him when Donghyun pulled out quickly, not even needing to see the cum staining the carpet to know Woong had reached his climax, the tight clenching of his walls around his cock enough to tip him off.

Woong pulled his fingers out of Daehwi, feeling Youngmin's hips pause as well before they had fully slipped out. Had he moaned loud enough to give himself away?

His hands were resting in his lap, and his head was down, waiting for his punishment to be given.

Donghyun grabbed onto his hair and yanked it, pulling his head back. He bit at Woong's shoulder before moving his lips up to the shell of his ear. "Did I give you permission to do that?" he growled.

Woong quickly shook his head. "No, sir."

Donghyun shoved his head back down before releasing his hair. "Then go in front of Daehwi and ask him to give you your punishment. Twenty."

Woong nodded solemnly before climbing onto his feet and moving to kneel beside Youngmin's head. He leaned closer to Daehwi, who was already looking at him expectantly. "Would you spank me?" He asked, finding embarrassment thick in the back of his throat.

Daehwi rubbed his shoulder. "Twenty times?" He asked, not hiding that he had overheard Donghyun. Woong nodded.

He began to pull Woong closer to him so he could reach his bum, but Youngmin stopped him by saying, "wait."

Looking at Woong, Youngmin explained, "kneel over my face, it'll be less awkward for Daehwi to reach you."

He thought that position would be more awkward, but Woong knew better than to question his hyung when in a submissive mode, so he just followed his directions. After swinging one of his knees to the other side of Youngmin's face, he felt the older's hands come up to wrap around his thighs and keep him in place. 

Donghyun leaned forward, snaking an arm around Woong's waist. He'd been about to deliver the first slap when Donghyun began pushing the head of his cock alongside Youngmin's. Instantly, he stilled, afraid of moving and making Donghyun stretch him further than he could handle yet.

Woong watched Donghyun over Daehwi's shoulder, seeing his cock push further and further inside of Daehwi, until it was nearly out of sight. But then he paused, letting Donghyun adjust to that much of his length before he slowly pulled back out and started the process all over again, pushing in further, bit by bit each time.

He'd been waiting, anticipating the moment that Daehwi would finally deliver the first spank, that he cringed the moment he felt stimulation.

But it was too gentle to be Daehwi's hand. Looking at Daehwi's face, his eyes shut tight, and his lashes damp, he knew it wasn't Daehwi. Then he felt a wetness between his cheeks, pushing into his hole. It was Youngmin's tongue.

He tried to keep still as Youngmin licked at his sensitive muscles, but he couldn't keep from clenching and unclenching his walls around Youngmin's intrusion. 

Woong had been so focused on that feeling that he heard the sound of Daehwi's first slap before he felt it. Then he twitched with the sting of the impact, head dropping while he sucked in a hiss.

Daehwi didn't wait for him to look back up, continuing on with the spanking, knowing it was better to get the first few done quickly.

Once he'd gotten to five, and Woong had reached forward to grab onto Daehwi's hips and keep himself still, Daehwi paused, running his hands over the reddening skin gently to soothe it. He'd already figured out that Youngmin was eating him out, based on Woong's facial expressions. And maybe that first slap was more about jealousy than following orders. 

Donghyun and Youngmin were both able to thrust in and out of Daehwi at that point, though their lengths pushed in shallowly and their thrusts were opposite, so Youngmin pushed in while Donghyun pulled out. 

Daehwi was succumbing into a dazed state with so much stimulation, mouth held open by uncontrollable moans and stutters. His free hand had grabbed onto Woong's shoulder, and his head was dropping down to meet his arm as Donghyun began pushing his full length in.

When Donghyun finally settled all the way in, giving Daehwi a moment to breathe, he resumed Woong's spanking, pulling his arm back before landing it on the soft flesh again, over and over, though not hard, because he was scared of causing his body to jerk while Youngmin was under him with his tongue inside him.

When he reached twenty, Woong's cheeks damp from silent tears, Daehwi lifted his head and his arm to wipe them away before he leaned forward and began to kiss Woong, teeth scraping against teeth as tongues clashed messily. Both of them had spit slipping from their lips, but they didn't care. They were breathing down each others hot moans before they could reach the air and fill the room with their acoustics.

When Donghyun and Youngmin collectively began to speed up, Daehwi couldn't find the strength to sit up anymore. He broke his kiss with Woong and let himself drop onto his stomach, chest aligned with Youngmin's.

Woong's leaking cock was right in front of his face, and he took it into his mouth gladly, pleased to have something to do as he neared his orgasm.

While he sucked and licked at Woong's cock, the feeling of his own dick rutting against Youngmin's and his stomachs with each lurch of Donghyun's hard thrusts became overwhelming. He slid Woong from his mouth, kitten licking the tip while he shot his load, cum leaking from his cock and slicking his and Youngmin's skin.

Youngmin felt the liquid warm against his abs, and the way Woong clenched desperately around his tongue as his second orgasm began to take over him. He let himself relish in the feeling of Donghyun's cock entering against his for a moment, before he too was cumming, seeping into Daehwi's hole and onto Donghyun's dick.

Donghyun and Woong came at the same time. Woong into Daehwi's mouth, who quickly swallowed it down before Donghyun could notice, and Donghyun into his condom when he felt Youngmin's hot seed coat his member.

He slipped from Daehwi first, quickly rolling the condom off and discarding it with the packaging he had pulled it from.

Woong climbed off of Youngmin, sitting back onto his heels a few feet away.

Daehwi inched up so he could press his lips to Youngmin's, not caring that he could taste Woong on his tongue. He moved his lips sweetly against Youngmin's, cherishing how plush they felt before he pulled back and whispered, "thank you."

Youngmin kissed his cheek and nodded, and then the two were pulling apart, finding their discarded clothes just as Donghyun and Woong were doing.

They all dressed silently, not sure what to say in the aftermath of their intimacy.

Daehwi was the first to talk, dressed fully and sitting on the chair closest to Youngmin. "That was fun, hyungs. I think we should do it again sometime."

Woong smiled, relieved that Daehwi had been the one to break the tension. "I think so too. Maybe next time I could return your favor, hm?" He offered Daehwi, passing him a wink since Donghyun hadn't caught on yet.

Juat making himself all the more oblivious, Donghyun said, "I'm sure Daehwi didn't mean that he'd like to get back together so you could spank him."

From where he was struggling to squeeze into his tight jeans, Youngmin laughed. Daehwi whipped his head towards him, glare blazing like fire. "Why are you laughing?"

Youngmin continued to smile. "I could see him enjoying that, actually," he said to the others.

Daehwi huffed when Donghyun chuckled and Woing giggled. So what if he was a kinky brat? Clearly, Woong was too.

Donghyun slipped his mask back on, waiting by the door for Woong to do the same. "Well, I guess we all know what each other looks like now. Except for Woojin. Which means that the first person to find Woojin wins!" He shouted before yanking the door open and dashing out.

Woong squealed and then ran off behind him.

Thankfully, Youngmin had finished buttoning his pants and stood behind Daehwi's chair, arms folded on the head rest. "You going to run off to find him too?" He asked.

Darhwi looked up, a grin on his face. "I already found him. As soon as I walked in," he gloated. "The idiot was already on the dance floor, showing off his ridiculous moves. I knew nobody else would embarrass themselves dancing like that."

Youngmin laughed lowly. "Of course."

Daehwi stretched in the chair, reaching up and guiding one of Youngmin's hands into his hair. "Pet my hair for a little? Not sure if I can walk back through the party yet."

The older hummed, fingers already sifting through Daehwi's soft strands. "I'll run you a warm bath when we get home, okay?"

Daehwi closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy Youngmin's soothing fingers. "Sounds perfect."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been long between uploads, I honestly lost track of time. It's hard to know what day of the week it is at this point.


	13. English and Crosswords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daehwi can't help how attracted he is to Youngmin speaking English. Nor can he hide that attraction. Youngmin can only help him once he notices how painfully hard he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, quick little note: Since Google Docs won't transfer the italics over, everything that it supposed to be in English has asterisks around it ("*").
> 
> Kinks: Masturbation, Xenophilia (an affection for unknown/foreign objects, manners, cultures, or people), cum swallowing

Daehwi was lying in Youngmin's bed, playing on his phone while the older wrote in a journal at his desk.

Originally, Daehwi had been playing in his own room, but Woong had come in and sat on Donghyun's bed while the younger played his guitar, Remi. He had asked Woong to hold his phone and record on V-Live for ABNEW, which was pretty mild, but behind the camera, Woong had the biggest smile on his face. Every once in a while, he'd notice Donghyun look up before focusing on his guitar again with a bashful look on his face after seeing the warmth on Woong's.

It wasn't long before he couldn't take any more of their lovey-dovey antics. Quietly, he climbed out of his bed and tip-toed from his room, heading Youngmin's room. He easily could have gone to bother Woojin or to the deserted living room, but Youngmin's room had the perfect atmosphere, quiet and bathed in warm sunlight from the large window void of any blinds. It would be the best spot to curl up on a bed and try and finish the crossword-puzzle he'd been working on since breakfast. He didn't believe in looking up the answers, so he was determined to uncover them all on his own.

And it had been peaceful, since Youngmin hadn't even asked why he came in, just ignored him while he continued to write. That was until he began to speak. "*Hello ABNEW, this is Youngmin from AB6IX. Re-rec-*" he groaned.

Even though he had been muttering to himself, Daehwi sat up with a gasp. "Are you learning English?" Now that he had recognized the language he'd spent six years struggling to learn, his interest had been piqued and he shut his phone off, throwing it down onto the bed.

Youngmin looked over his shoulder. "I know some. Just not enough, I guess."

Daehwi swung his legs over the bed, kicking them excitedly. "Can I help?"

Knowing that Daehwi had lived in Los Angeles for six years and was actually quite fluent in English, Youngmin gratefully agreed.

Hopping off the bed, Daehwi walked over to Youngmin, looking over his shoulder at Youngmin's notepad. "Is this supposed to be a message for our international fans?" He wondered. As he read it over, he realized Youngmin was right. He did know a pretty good amount of English. He was amazed that he'd never known that before.

Youngmin nodded. "I thought some of them might like the gesture," he admitted.

Daehwi smiled warmly and nodded, continuing to read through the lengthy paragraph Youngmin had written. "I think they would. Especially since they would expect it from me and not you. I used to usually be the one to promote Wanna One in English. So the fans would expect me to do this too. But hearing it from you would be much more touching because they would know that you're working hard for them," he explained.

Youngmin nodded, looking down at what was written on the paper. "Thank you," he first said. Then he groaned. "Writing it is a lot easier than actually saying it all. The letters all sound wrong."

Daehwi laughed. "That's usually how learning other languages goes. Here, how about I read it aloud to you, and then all you have to do is memorize it? It'll be easier if you remember how it sounds while seeing how it looks." Then he tapped the paper. "What you have already is actually really good. There's a couple sentences that have to be rearranged, but it sounds great otherwise."

He could detect the pride hidden in his voice. He just didn't want Youngmin to get full of himself before he could say it outloud. Once he could though, Daehwi wouldn't hesitate in showering him with well-deserved compliments. English was a pain to learn, much less figure out on your own.

Youngmin hummed. "Alright. That makes sense."

\---

For about half an hour, they worked on the paragraph Youngmin wanted to learn. Daehwi would teach him word by word, giving him one word so that Youngmin would repeat it and then all others that came before it until he could learn the next.

About half way through, when Youngmin could actually read most of the paragraph without stumbling through the words, so that it sounded fluent, Daehwi had begun to notice that they had a bit of a problem.

He was hard as hell in his pants. Who knew that Youngmin speaking English could be so hot?

For a while, he hid it well as he stood behind Youngmin's desk chair, still looking over his shoulder at the paper. But then Youngmin was nearing the end of the paragraph, and his excitement of mastering the English was heightening, which only made his accent choppier, but to Daehwi, it sounded like absolute heaven. He forgot all about praising Youngmin about how well he'd learned it, only able to focus on how well Youngmin spoke it.

Somehow, Youngmin's voice was lower as he spoke English, his focus on the task only making it deeper. He spoke each constant crisply, and glided over some vowels he shouldn't have, but still, he sounded so captivating.

Daehwi didn't even realize it when he snuck a hand down to start palming at his hard-on, which was becoming painful.

But Youngmin still needed a few words read off to him. Before he reached the next one, Daehwi paused his actions and tried to regulate his breathing so he could say the word properly.

Youngmin repeated him a couple times before skipping back to the beginning, working through the whole piece again.

Daehwi's hand went back to its spot between his legs, rubbing himself slowly through the soft material of his sweatpants.

He lost track of the words Youngmin was saying, each blending in a beautiful mesh, words melted together in an endless declaration of-

"Love," Daehwi squeaked. Youngmin had turned slightly in the chair, wondering why Daehwi hadn't filled the gap in his silence. He'd already read off all the other words.

Then he looked down, and caught Daehwi trying to sneakily retract his hand from his pants.

Youngmin lifted a brow. "What? You couldn't wait until I was done?"

Daehwi could feel the blush spreading across his face. But no, he was supposed to be confident. He cleared his throat. "Not really."

The leader shook his head. "How impatient," he remarked.

Daehwi groaned. "Hard not to be when you sound so good," he whined.

Youngmin's eyebrow shot up again, though this time it was accompanied by the other as well, his expression one of surprise. "You thought I sounded..."

"Hot," Daehwi supplied.

Youngmin cocked his head. "Really? My English isn't very good. I can't imagine why it would have that effect," he muttered the last part, rubbing the back of his neck.

Daehwi set his head down on the back of Youngmin's chair, feeling the cool leather of it soothe his flushed face. "Just keep going with it. Don't let me distract you."

Youngmin snorted. "I'm sure you'll be very distracting," he noted.

Daehwi reached around the chair to smack his arm. "Oh hush," he sighed.

Youngmin went back to the beginning after that, voicing off the various sentences with more confidence, knowing that behind him, Daehwi had reached his hand back into his pants. He could feel Daehwi's fast, warm breath on the shell of his ear, making goosebumps break out across the back of his neck.

"*...We are excited to share our new album with you. So please listen well, and remember, our ABNEW, we love you.*" Youngmin finished.

He spun his chair around, finding Daehwi lying back on the bed, hand tight around his dick as he pleasured himself.

"How was that?" Youngmin asked. He could feel the corners of his mouth curling into a smile. Daehwi was so caught up in the act that he didn't even stop when Youngmin finished talking.

The younger moaned. "Good. You sounded really good." He flinched at the brokenness of his tone, but when Youngmin was sitting just before him, speaking in a language that Daehwi knew but the other boys didn't, like he was saying the words just for him.

Youngmin rolled his chair closer to the bed, stopping at the edge of the carpet he had on the wooden floor to avoid the cold wooden flooring first thing in the morning. "*Do you want more?*" He asked.

Daehwi nodded his head quickly. "Please."

Standing up from his chair, Youngmin walked to the edge of the bed. "*Do you want me to speak to you, baby? Just like this?*"

"*Please, sir,*" Daehwi whimpered.

Youngmin reached a hand out to brush the sweaty strands of hair off his forehead. "*Beautiful baby, all worked up,*" he cooed.

Daehwi began to tug on his length faster, feeling his stomach begin to stir and his toes curl. "*Sir, please, touch me,*" he pleaded.

Youngmin was lost in translation, but if Daehwi's reaching hand was anything to go by, he reached out, letting Daehwi guide his hand to his thigh, setting it on the soft skin of the inside of his leg.

His pants had been shucked to his calves and his knees were spread wide, leaving Daehwi perfectly vulnerable to his hyung.

Youngmin let his hand glide over Daehwi's thighs for a moment, admiring their physique, memories of their first time together flashing through his mind. Then he moved his hand, placing it over Daehei's smaller one, taking control of the way Daehwi touched himself. "*Do you want me to help you? Make you feel happy?*"

"*Feel good,*" Daehwi corrects, but also agrees. He wants that. In fact, he already has that, but he wants more. He's desperate for it. He wants Youngmin to make him feel so good that he can't control himself when he cums, head cloudy and hips shaky.

Youngmin leans down to kiss and nip at Daehwi's bare thighs while he helps him near the edge. "*Pretty,*" he praises. Softly, he kisses Daehwi's skin. "*Beautiful,*" he continues, opening his mouth and clamping his teeth down, leaving the skin a bright red. By the time he was pulling away, it was already beginning to darken.

He continued to suck hickies onto the delicate skin. "*Gor-gorgeous,*" he breathed as Daehwi began to moan loader, legs trembling beneath Youngmin's lips.

"I'm close," the younger warned.

Youngmin butted Daehwi's hand out of the way, taking his length into his own hand, beginning to jerk his wrist faster.

He pulled away from his thighs, quickly pulling up Daehwi's shirt with his free hand, trying to keep him from staining it. Then he bent over him, bringing him into a frantic kiss.

Before he could swallow up Daehwi's sweetest moans, Youngmin pulled away from his lips. "*My pretty baby,*" he says.

The raspiness of Youngmin's voice brought Daehwi towards the edge, tipping over it as Youngmin began to land kisses to his neck, muttering more broken English that claimed Daehwi as his.

Then, when Daehwi's hips had stopped quivering and he felt like he could actually breathe, he began to sit up, planning on returning the favor to Youngmin. He could feel his half-hard cock slowly rutting against his leg.

Youngmin pushed him back down onto the bed though, saying a simple, "*wait.*" Then he began licking the cum off of Daehwi's stomach, taking his time with long, wet movements.

Daehwi felt his stomach tense. "I'm going to cum again if you don't stop," he warned.

Youngmin stood straight, wiping at his lips. Daehwi could see his throat move as he swallowed his cum though, making his spent dick twitch. He tried to will himself to calm down though. He'd already figured out that Youngmin wasn't going to fuck him with how worried he was while giving Daehwi a bath the night before. He was concerned that he had taken too much and said he would need to take it careful for a few days. And Daehwi didn't want to cum again unless it was while Youngmin's cock fucked him well.

"*So yummy,*" Youngmin said, reached down to wipe some of his salvia off Daehwi' stomach.

Groaning, Daehwi reached out for Youngmin, pulling him onto the bed with him by bringing him on top of him, holding him tightly. "Can I suck you off?" He asked.

Youngmin nodded, the younger feeling his head move against the crook of his neck.

Daehwi rolled them over, so he was now on top of Youngmin. He got on his knees, crawling back to straddle Youngmin's thighs. Then he began to work on unzipping Youngmin's pants and pulling his cock out.

He was honestly excited that Youngmin wasn't fully hard yet. It allowed Daehwi to dip his head down and take Youngmin into his mouth fully without gagging. Quickly, he hallowed his cheeks and began to move his lips, pulling back on Youngmin's length before sucking him back into his mouth.

Youngmin's hand came off the bed to tangle into Daehwi's hair, not forcing him to move any faster, ust following his movements, tugging slightly whenever Daehwi took all of him into his warm mouth.

Daehwi continued to take all of Youngmin into his mouth until he had grown hard enough that he instead wrapped his hand at the base, wiggling his fingers while he licked up the rest of his length. He knew Youngmin would make him stop if he gagged on his cock like he wanted to.

He paid special attention to the tip, swirling his tongue around it before he took the head into his mouth, sucking on it harshly while his tongue kneaded the slit, greedily collected the beads of pre-cum that slipped out.

"*Feels good,*" Youngmin remembered, hand tugging harder at Daehwi's hair.

Daehwi took his mouth off his cock so he could smile to himself, pleased, without accidentally nipping Youngmin.

Thinking Daehwi was stopping, Youngmin ordered, "*Don't.*"

Before Youngmin could say anymore, Daehwi quickly went back to sucking his cock, jerking his wrist with the base of the length with one hand, while he cupped Youngmin's balls in the other, hoping to milk the cum right out of them.

Youngmin's hips began to jerk subconsciously, pushing himself further into Daehwi's mouth. Daehwi could sense that he was losing his resolve, since before he had been being careful to keep himself almost entirely still, so he knew Youngmin must be close.

He began to move himself faster, his sucking sloppy while his wrists began to ache. He didn't stop though until Youngmin was shooting hot into his mouth, coating his tongue with his sticky cum.

Daehwi sat up, keeping Youngmin's cum in his mouth while he crawled back up his body, leaning down to press his lips to Youngmin's once before pulling away, hoping Youngmin realized what he wanted.

Luckily, he had. The younger opened his mouth, waiting patiently.

Daehwi opened his as well, letting some of the cum drip out before he pushed more out with his tongue, watching it drip slowly into Youngmin's waiting mouth.

Once it had stopped dribbling out of Daehwi's mouth, only a few strings of spittle connecting them, Youngmin closed his lips and swallowed, tasting his own bitter saltiness as it slipped down his throat.

He licked his lips as Daehwi closed his mouth, swallowing down the cum stuck to the roof of his mouth and the spit that had clung to the space between his teeth and lips.

"*Still so yummy?*" He asked Youngmin with a teasing smile.

Youngmin laughed. "*Yes. I eat lot of fruit.*"

Daehwi couldn't help but smile fondly. "Hey! I eat fruit too," he defended himself.

Youngmin got onto his elbows so he could kiss Daehwi's mouth. "Not as much as me," he bragged in a sing-song voice.

Daehwi rolled his eyes before he clambered off of Youngmin, standing in front of the bed so he could pull his pants back up and unroll his shirt, pressing down some of the creases that had already bunched while his chest had been pressed to Youngmin's.

The older of the two only needed to sit up and tuck himself away before easily zipping his jeans back up. Then he just sat still, watching Daehwi fuss over straightening out his hair. It had dried into a fluffy mess after rubbing against the soft sheets.

Then Daehwi was climbing back onto the bed, laying back on the pillows with his feet landing in Youngmin's lap.

Youngmin wanted to ask him what the point of fixing his hair was if he was just going to lay down and mess it up again. He figured Daehwi's answer would just be in the form of sticking out his tongue though. Instead, he took one of Daehwi's feet into his hands, shivering at how cold it was before he started to massage some warmth into it. He could also feel the blisters by his toes and heels from dancing so much in performance shoes that were typically designed more for fashion than comfort.

Daehwi sighed happily. "Want to help me finish this crossword puzzle? I've been stuck on it all morning and you're better at problem-solving than me. I've seen the proof," he assures, reminding Youngmin of their time spent on variety shows with hosts that wanted to test Youngmin's acclaimed intelligence.

Intrigued, Youngmin agreed easily.

For the next few hours, the two hung around in bed, completing way more levels of crossword-puzzles than a person should do in the day, only stopping when Daehwi's phone informed them that there were no more levels left until the next few were uploaded the next week.

And if Youngmin's English paragraph was forgotten, remaining tucked away in his notebook as a reminder of the events that pursued it, the fans couldn't mind too much. After all, they never knew about it, and neither Daehwi nor Youngmin would ever tell. Daehwi was too desperate to keep Youngmin's toe-curling, heart-stopping English to himself, and Youngmin was happy to keep himself from embarrassingly tripping over words or feeling his cheeks heat up like they did when Daehwi began the habit of looking at him everytime he said the English words in his lines during performances.


	14. What Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little thing about what has happened. PLEASE READ.

Guys, I-I don't know what to do. I read a few days ago that Youngmin had been going on hiatus because of his drunk driving incident, and I had already drafted my note about that, and planned to take a hiatus as long as he was. But I just read the news that he has left the band and I honestly have no clue what to do. I'm sure you can tell from my writing- I really had a lot of respect for Youngmin, I looked up to him as a role model and cherished him so much. And the DUI, I could forgive him for it. I just wanted a break because I was sad and confused. But now? Him leaving????? I'm heartbroken. This hurts even more than Woojin leaving from SKZ. What do I do? Do I take down this fic? End it after uploading the final few I had pre-written? I'm just feeling so lost right now. Please let me know. Let's be in this together, please, ABNEWS. We just lost our lovely leader. Gosh, i'm so heartbroken.


	15. Corset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngmin gives Daehwi a special gift and then they get into a bit of fun while pretending to do chores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a bit to upload. I was waiting to see if anyone else would comment. With no other comments and a lot of thought, I've decided to cut the story short. So for the next few days, I'll be uploading a chapter a day until our new finale. And then, since I feel like I ripped you guys, a teeny tiny surprise if you could call it that?
> 
> Kinks: Smiles/Laughter, Pillow Prince(ss) (prefers to receive sexual stimulation more than they do to give it), Corset

Youngmin had left the house late, though it felt early to him. As soon as he'd woken up, he grabbed some clean clothes from his closet, changing quickly. Then he reached up onto the top shelf, grabbing one of his hats, along with a face mask from the box he'd slowly begun to gather them into. And then he was dashing out of the house, escaping the others that he knew were certainly already awake since he was typically the last to wake up.

He decided to hit the shops, wandering around aimlessly for a while. There was an idea of what he wanted to buy in his mind, but he had absolutely no clue where to buy it or even if it could be bought.

Youngmin strolled through some of the shops, sorting through clothing racks, face hidden from potential fans as he searched for the unusual item.

He ended up going to ten different stores, not finding what he wanted in any of them. So he began to turn onto another road, mentally mapping the route back home. He felt defeated, and his legs were tired after the two and a half hours of searching that he had already done.

But then, just as he rounded the corner, he saw in a shop window something even better than what he originally had planned.

Quickly, he crossed the road, practically sprinting with the three seconds left before the light turned red.

Before he walked into the store, he pulled his mask up over his mouth and nose, since he had it rested lazily along his jawline, and pulled his hat more snug. Then he opened the door, hearing the chime of a bell ring above his head.

Bashfully, he walked up to the counter. There were two women standing behind it, chatting between themselves as their other coworker was out straightening items in the store. The shop seemed like a small boutique, only two other ladies shopping for items. Just his luck- Youngmin was the only male. He could feel his cheeks brighten with color, so he was thankful they were covered.

One of them finally noticed him coming and smiled brightly. "Hi, young man," she greeted excitedly. "Do you need help picking something out for your girlfriend?"

Youngmin gulped. "Uh, yes," he stuttered. "One of the items in the window, if you could get it for me."

She walked out from behind the counter. "Sure. You'll just have to show me which one and give me an estimate of her size if you could."

Youngmin nodded and led the woman over to the window, pointing at a lacy black item, describing to her the size he needed as best he could without giving his intentions away.

She asked him to wait by the counter while she grabbed the piece from the shelf, bringing it back to the counter and wrapping it nicely while the other lady who was posted there rang Youngmin out.

Then he was thanking them for their help, bowing clumsily before leaving the store, peering around outside to make sure no one recognized him. 

When he was sure no fancams were pointed at him, or any other people with a camera, he set off down the road, heading back to the dorm. Now all he needed to figure out was how to get back into his room unnoticed.

\----

Youngmin hadn't gotten back into his room without the others catching his return. However, he had been smart enough to realize he could stick the fairly small bag he'd returned with in his zipped-up coat, the puffiness of it concealing the item. 

The others had been in the living room, which was set up just left of the front door, crowded onto the couch, watching a movie.

They all looked up when Youngmin walked in, so he nodded to them while he took his shoes off at the door. As he wriggled into his slippers, Donghyun asked, "where did you go?"

Youngmin shrugged. "Just for a walk. Wanted to clear my head, it's been so busy."

Woong nodded. "Well how about you go get cleaned up? We ordered some food. Should be here soon."

Youngmin nodded and then continued on through the house. Seems they hadn't been waiting around for him, but for the food instead.

Once inside his room, Youngmin hid the bag in his closet while he fished out new clothes, planning on taking a shower before returning to the others.

He showered quickly, hearing the doorbell buzz as he was rinsing the soap out of his hair, which must have meant that the food had arrived. 

When he heard Woong call his name, he knew it was definitely the food. He stepped out of the shower, rubbing the towel against his hair to dry it quickly before he slipped his clothes on and tossed the towel in the basket they kept for dirty ones. 

In the living room, a plate and chopsticks had been left for him, so he took them, piling on some food from open containers before sitting in front of the coach, on the floor, since Daehwi had left space by pulling his legs up beside him.

He was able to set his plate in front of him while he settled in, legs crossed and back against the couch. He glanced at the movie, but judging by how heavy the action was, it was likely almost over, so he just paid attention to his food instead.

The others had finished before him, abandoning their plates and the leftover food in favor of giving their full attention to the movie, groaning when something unpleasant happened or cheering when one of their favorite characters escaped the threat of death.

He listened to their dramatic reactions for a bit, but then he got up, bringing the dirty plates and leftover food with him to the kitchen. 

By the time he'd put the food away and was close to finishing up with washing the dishes, the others had finished their movie. Woong and Donghyun announced they were going out, and then Woojin said he was going to join them since they invited the others to go to karaoke with them. Daehwi said he was just going to stay home because he was tired of all the singing. Youngmin told them he had a few more chores to take care of.

Then the three were off, and Daehwi entered the kitchen area, sitting on the counter while he watched Youngmin rinse off the final dish.

While Youngmin dried his hands on a towel, Daehwi asked, "What chores do you have to do? I could help if you want."

Youngmin looked over his shoulder, smiling slightly. "That's sweet of you. It's mostly just some laundry, but it's not hard. Just takes time."

Daehwi shrugged. "I could help gather up some of their laundry as well. We could just do a few loads today so no one has to worry about it on the late nights we'll have next week."

Youngmin nodded. "Okay. Go get yours and Donghyun's. I'll go get Woong and Woojin's."

Daehwi slipped off the counter, heading towards his own room while Youngmin crossed the hall, entering Woong and Woojin's.

He grabbed just one basket, which happened to be Woong's, which he emptied half way and then filled it up with some of Woojin's. He tried to make sure that what he washed was mostly pajamas. The boys wouldn't have to worry about any other clothes for the upcoming week since their stylists would be taking care of it all.

Daehwi was still in his own room, so Youngmin quickly loaded the basket of the Woo's clothing, pouring some detergent into the machine and clicking the button to start it all up.

He heard Daehwi walking across the hallway behind him before he stopped next to Youngmin and set the basket he had gathered down. "Should you gather yours now too?"

Youngmin shrugged. It would save him from having to make a trip back and forth between the washer and his room later. "Sure," he answered. "Come help real quick though? I wanted to get rid of a few things that have been piling up."

Daehwi agreed, and then they were both entering Youngmin's room, which had already been tidied, his basket full of dirty clothes sitting by the desk. "I'll get what's under my bed. There's a bag in the closet that you can grab though. It's not too big. Up on the shelf."

Youngmin really just pretended to fiddle around under the bed, watching as Daehwi stood on his tippy toes to grab the bag he'd just put up there that day.

Once he had it, he turned, peering towards Youngmin with a quizzical look on his face. "This one?" He asked, confused. It didn't look like something to be thrown away.

Youngmin pretended to peer out from under the bed. "Yeah," he answered. "You can take what's in it out. Just a gift I haven't had any use of."

As Daehwi distractedly rummaged through the tissue paper, trying to find the item actually buried within it all, Youngmin got up from the floor.

He amusedly watched Daehwi's face swirl with flashes of many different emotions. First his head was cocked with curiosity, then his eyebrows shot up and his lips parted, and finally, his eyes lit up with realization. "Is this for me?" He asked excitedly.

Youngmin cleared his throat. "If you like it, yeah."

Based on the smile spread across Daehwi's face, he liked it. He liked it very much. "What's the occasion?" He asked as he held it up, admiring the design.

Youngmin stepped closer. "Wanted to make up for not being able to give you what you really wanted yesterday. Or today," he added, catching Daehwi's lips already forming the question.

Daehwi pouted at the discovery that he still wasn't going to be fucked like he wanted to be, but then the uncontrollable smile took over his lips again. "Should I go try it on?" 

"Sure," Youngmin permitted.

Quickly pressing a kiss to Youngmin's cheek, Darhwi muttered a "thank you" before skipping off to the bathroom to change.

While he was waiting, Youngmin took the discarded bag off the desk, refolding some of the messy tissue paper as he set it down on the desk. Then he leaned against his bed as he continued to wait.

Daehwi came back into the room, considerably more bare than before, and cheeks much more flushed. He'd also slicked some of his hair back with gel so Youngmin could see his face. "Well?" He asked, his voice hushed as he spun on his heel, letting Youngmin take in the sight.

The corset, composed of black lace and a few silky strings, clung to Daehwi's pale skin beautifully. It was wired to meet at a peak in the middle of his torso, the ridges of either side following the subtle lines of his ribs. His chest was uncovered though, leaving both of his nipples- which were hard because of the cool air- visible to Youngmin.

His eyes scanned down Daehwi, noticing the matching underwear. They were the same black lace fabric, lined with the silk ribbon. They were tight on Daehwi, as he had an added appendage the panties weren't designed for, but it only made him fill them out better. Youngmin could see everything through them: the outline of his cock and the pretty pink head, along with the split of his hole, which he'd been begging to be filled for days. 

It all made Youngmin's mouth water.

He held his arms out, silently ordering Daehwi to come closer. The younger did, feet sliding across the floor until Youngmin was able to wrap his long fingers around his shoulders. For a few moments, he just stared at Daehwi, openly admiring him.

Then he began to move his hands, rubbing some warmth into Daehwi's goosebump-ridden shoulders. "Cold?" 

Daehwi nodded just slightly. "A bit," he admitted, eyes hooded.

Youngmin dipped down to press a kiss just beneath the younger's ear, feeling his skin prickle beneath his lips. "I know just how to warm you up," he assured.

Daehwi's lip curled up. "Yeah? And how will you do that?"

Youngmin pat his clothed bum. "Go lay on the bed and find out. And do me a favor: keep your mouth void of your sarcastic comments so you can actually sound as pretty as you look."

The younger pouted but still followed the request, climbing onto Youngmin's bed, flopping down so his hair clung to the pillows below while his hips spread naturally, a perfect slot for Youngmin to fit into.

After sitting between Daehwi's knees, Youngmin settled over his chest, kissing at the unblemished skin where the corset ended. 

Daehwi felt his legs twitch, knees pressing closer together, trapping Youngmin between them, holding the other close. 

Youngmin could have easily forced Daehwi's legs back open with his elbows but he liked the desperation he could sense, even though he had just started touching Daehwi.

Daehwi's nipples were still hardened by the cold, so Youngmin didn't allow them to wait painfully for warmth any longer. He lapped at one, his tongue wetting it with his thick saliva before taking it into his mouth, sucking at it and lightly biting the skin surrounding it. For the other one, he used his warm fingertips, flicking and pinching.

Once his hands had moved to either side of Daehwi's chest, caging the younger beneath him, he felt Daehwi reach around his arms to hook onto his shoulders, needing purchase as he shuddered with a moan.

When he could feel the heat of his own mouth upon the spot of Daehwi's skin that he suckled, Youngmin switched it up, sucking the hard bud he'd been pinching while teasing the one his mouth had just abandoned.

Daehwi groaned. "Feels good."

Youngmin pulled his lips off him for a moment, stretching his curved back to kiss Daehwi's lips. "Mind if I leave a few marks?"

He felt Daehwi squirm with anticipation beneath him. "Below the throat," he warned, but agreed.

Youngmin got to work, kissing along Daehwi's chest before his teeth would latch down, sucking a mark that he would later soothe with his tongue, probing at the teeth mark with a gentleness that dulled the ache. 

When he was satisfied with his work on Daehwi's chest, a watercolor trail meandering from his right nipple to his left shoulder, Youngmin continued down. He pried Daehwi's legs open with his elbows, and then settled further between them, breath hot against thighs unkissed by the sun.

His teeth left scatterings of marks there, too. The harder Daehwi tugged at Youngmin's hair, which was bunched between his fingers, the deeper the older would bite down. What had been gentle teeth marks that faded within seconds became indents that would surely last for days as little red blots amidst tints of purple and yellow.

And when Daehwi didn't think he could take it anymore, abs sore from all the clenching he was doing and thighs numbed from the lovely assault, he said only one word. "Please."

It was so little, slipped between labouring breaths, but Youngmin heard it and understood every feeling behind it.

He turned his head, nose nuzzling the lacy fabric that Daehwi's dick strained against.

His tongue slipped between his lips, coating the dry skin before he began to prod at the lace, finding the design within it thin enough that he knew Daehwi could feel the wetness.

For a few moments, he teased just like that, mouthing and licking at Daehwi through the fabric. But the younger was growing too restless, legs jerking and hands trying to grab Youngmin so desperately that he had to rest them by his head, clutching tightly onto the pillows.

Youngmin then bit onto the hem of the panties, slipping them down and fanning his warm breath along Daehwi's smooth skin before they'd reached his dick, length strained too much for the panties to slip over it easily. Then he used his fingers, tugging the panties down, and then off. Daehwi wouldn't be needing them for a while.

He kissed along Daehwi's dick, teeth nipping as softly as he could, hoping to produce the fearful thrill of sharp pain that blossomed when teeth scraped or punctured. Youngmin's goal was only to get Daehwi's heart rate up though. He abandoned any threat, and just left gentle kisses along the length, kissing to the top, licking the tip, and then kissing back down.

Daehwi couldn't handle much of this teasing either. His hips kept bucking, cock pressing against Youngmin's mouth as he searched for more. Not being one to deny pleasure to the younger, Youngmin opened his mouth, taking Daehwi easily into the back of his throat.

He bobbed his head, making sure his tongue rubbed against Daehwi's dick as he took more of it in before releasing some, taking in a breath of air before pressing his nose against Daehwi's skin, all of his cock shoved in his mouth. If his throat could handle it with no problem, he didn't want to hold back for the younger.

When he felt Daehwi pulsing in his mouth, the base of his dick pumping furiously, he quickly pulled off, fingers wrapping around him and squeezing. "Not yet," he demanded.

Daehwi sucked in his stomach, stretching his back, willing his body to not teeter over the edge it was dangerously balancing on.

And then Youngmin had felt him relax a little, and he jerked his wrist just once before letting go of Daehwi. "On your stomach."

The maknae rolled over, hair sticking up wildly because of the static of the pillows. He grabbed the one his head had been on, wrapping his arms around it and resting his chin on the plushness.

Youngmin's hands were trailing along the strings that kept his corset tight, threatening to pull at them and leave Daehwi completely bare. Instead, they traveled up, gliding over Daehwi's tense shoulder muscles before he dragged his hands back down, over the rugged lace, to the warmth of his lower back, and the gentle curve of his ass. "You know," Youngmin began. "I liked the taste of you before. May I eat you up?"

Even though he had said it with a fairly serious voice, Daehwi burst out in giggles. "Oh god," he breathed. "That sounded so awkward. And creepy."

Youngmin felt a smile stretch across his hips while he shook his head. "Forget about me trying to be sexy then," he remarked.

Daehwi laughed again, legs kicking lightly under Youngmin while he shoved his face into the pillow to muffle his choked giggles. When he came up for air, he said, "if that's what you consider sexy, then please don't ever try to be sexy again."

Youngmin clicked his tongue. "Here, I'll try to be sexy again," he announced.

Daehwi prepared his chest for the next wave of laughter that would rip through it. There was a smile plastered on his face before it twisted, a moan forcing through his lips, eyebrows crowding together.

Youngmin had dipped his head, tongue immediately slipping into Daehwi's hole, tight from being untouched, but still a little brighter of a pink around the rim because of the stretch he had taken just a few days before.

When he heard Daehwi and felt him lurch, Youngmin began to move his tongue, slowly fucking it in and out of Daehwi. He grabbed onto the younger's hips, keeping him still so he could press in deeper, hair falling across his face and tickling Daehwi's bum and lower back.

Daehwi couldn't help the little moans that kept leaving his lips, the surprise of Youngmin's tongue making him lose the final semblance of control he had. His fingers tightened their hold on the pillow as he kept himself from twisting around, like stretching would prolong the good feeling coursing through his body, thrumming deep in his chest, and seeping right into the very marrow of his bones.

"More," Daehwi begged.

Youngmin began moving his tongue faster, dragging it across Daehwi's walls and over his pleasure button, making the younger cry through his moans.

Still, "more."

Youngmin readjusted his grip on Daehwi's hips, now pulling him up onto his knees, his chin slipping and forehead falling onto the pillow beneath him.

While he continued to probe at Daehwi's pink hole, one of his hands reached between his legs, tugging at his red and leaking cock. Daehwi responded enthusiastically, rocking his hips back and forth. Pushing back so Youngmin's tongue impaled him further, and then forward so Youngmin's cupped fingers slipped further down his length.

It was then that he came, a groan pushing past his lips, as his climax pushed through his clenched stomach, spurting cock, and right onto the bed sheets below.

Youngmin slipped his tongue out, pressing kisses to both cheeks, and then the base of Daewhi's spine. "Good?"

Daehwi couldn't even form words. Just a hum of content. 

Youngmin turned the younger over, making sure to avoid placing his hips right into the mess he'd made. He climbed off the bed, gliding across the cool floor to his chair, where he had prepared a damp washcloth ahead of time. He knew how this would end.

After he finished cleaning Daehwi's mess off the bed, he helped the boy get more comfortable. "Do you want this off?" He asked, fingers rubbing down Daehwi's back, right over the strings that would release him. 

But Daehwi shook his head. "Wanna keep it on a little longer. Like it too much to take it off so soon."

Youngmin smiled. "Alright. But not too long. I know it's not as tight as a real one, but I don't want your lungs strained before the concert tomorrow."

Daehwi hummed his agreeance, and then was holding out his hands. "Nap with me?" He offered.

Youngmin felt his smile grow wider. "Yeah. But let me go throw the other laundry in first. Then we'll cuddle as long as you want."

Daehwi dropped his hands, already dozing into a blissful sleep.

Youngmin watched him for a moment before shaking his head, dusting off the spell. He went back into the hallway, walking down to the laundry machine, switching out one load for another.

When he was finished, he walked back into his bedroom. Daehwi already was fast asleep on the bed, but when he climbed in it, the younger shifted, his arm immediately slipping around Youngmin's waist.

The leader wrapped the maknae up in his arms, holding him tight until he heard the washer ding, beckoning him to finish the chores he had excused staying home for. He was sure everyone knew that wasn't the real reason he stayed home though. At least he could pretend.


	16. Late Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing Woong and Donghyun lost in pleasure, Daehwi goes to find his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As updated in the last part: this fic is coming to an end soon. I'm thinking three more parts in total. Not sure if many ABNEWS will be reading these last few pieces, but if you do, thank you so much. Your support, even if it's just by reading, or if you also leave a kudos or a comment, means the world to me. Especially right now.
> 
> Kinks: hot-dogging, auralism (arousal caused by sound, like others fucking or something), biting/marking  
Additional Kink: impact play

Daehwi pulled the pillow over his head, hoping to muffle the sound. It didn't help at all though, Woong's moans seeping through the fabric to insultingly penetrate his ear canal.

He had been sleeping peacefully after a long night of performing, but now he couldn't fall back to sleep, Woong's attempt at quieting himself futile. High pitched whines kept escaping through pursed lips, filling the dark room with only his sounds.

And, as much as Daehwi was agitated at the disruption of sleep, he was also so. Fucking. Hard.

He just couldn't stop thinking about how it felt to have both Donghyun and Youngmin fucking him at the same time, along with the addition of Woong using him for pleasure while also recieving pain. He'd dreamt the memory a few times after the incident, always waking up with an erection. But waking up after one of those dreams and hearing the same moans and heaving breaths? It threw him right back into the past, hole clenching at the memory and desperation to be fucked again.

He rolled onto his side, so lost in his thoughts for a moment that the image of a sweaty Woong rolling his hips on top of Donghyun startled him. Before he drew their attention to his moon-round eyes, he swung his legs over the bed and dashed from the room.

Daehwi headed straight for Youngmin's room, already so accustomed to crashing in his bed. He could go into Woojin's room and take Woong's bed, but when his sweaty hyung returned back to his own bed, he'd really rather not be there. Plus, now that he had caught them, he was sure that Woong's bed was caked in evidence of the excitement from previous nights. At least he knew that in Youngmin's bed, the evidence of activities were his own.

He closed the door behind him with a soft click, leaning against the wood for a moment. His heart was racing, thumping painfully in his chest. After pressing the back of his head against the cool door and taking some steadying breaths, he was able to stand on his own.

Then he shuffled forward, halting when his toes reached the soft carpet so he could shed his clothes.

Once his oversized pajamas had been abandoned, he lifted the sheets, crawling in beside Youngmin. Immediately, the leader revealed he was awake, scooting closer to the wall even though he didn't open his eyes.

Daehwi pressed himself back into Youngmin, scared to fall off the thin mattress. He felt a pressure against his hip and smiled coyly. "Did you hear them too?"

Of course he did. After all, Woong and Donghyun were just on the other side of the wall. So Daehwi could still hear Woong's moans, even from the next room over. It was just muffled.

He heard Youngmin gulp in the quietness of the room. Daehwi wondered if he was remembering the night of the party like he had. "Uh, yeah," Youngmin admitted awkwardly.

Daehwi rolled around, eyes peering into Youngmin's now open ones. "You know, we could do something too," he said playfully.

With the nightlight casting a soft, cool glow in the room, Daehwi could see Youngmin roll his eyes. "If you're looking to get fucked, tonight is not your lucky night. I still think you need to heal more," Youngmin told him.

Daehwi groaned, flopping onto his back. "It's been days already, hyung."

Youngmin just snorted, propping himself onto his elbow so he could look down at Daehwi. "Yeah, and it'll be days longer if you keep whining."

He tried his best to roll his lower lip out into a pout. "Can we at least, like, give each other handjobs? Please? I'm so horny at this point," he pleaded.

Youngmin's hand reached out to squeeze the younger's hip. "You're shameless," he sighed, though he sounded amused. Daehwi knew he was close to giving in. Just a little more.

He snuggled closer, rolling so his chin pressed to Youngmin's chest while he looked up at him. "Please," he whined. "Sir," he added, being sure to bat his lashes.

Youngmin's nostrils flared as an exhale rushed out of him. "Fine," he agreed.

"On your back again," Youngmin ordered while he pushed off the mattress. He sat on his knees, sinking into the mattress while easily shucking his clothes off.

Daehwi rolled over, surprised when Youngmin crossed the mattress to him so quickly, the tip of his cock poking against the younger's cheek. He turned his head, mouth open, tongue sticking out, but Youngmin jerked his hips back.

When Daehwi shut his mouth and looked up at him in confusion, Youngmin took his cock into his hand, guiding it back towards Daehwi's face. He hit it against his soft cheek several times before moving closer and tapping it against Daehwi's closed lips.

Daehwi waited a moment before sticking his tongue out, letting the muscle slip across the tip, tasting salty precum.

Youngmin moved his hips, cock resting just below Daehwi's lower lip. "You're going to need to coat it well, okay? Don't worry about sucking it or making me feel good, just make sure to get it wet so I can make you feel good," Youngmin told him.  
Daehwi bit his lip and nodded subtly, opening his mouth and slipping his tongue back out.

Youngmin moved so his member hovered just over Daehwi's mouth, allowing the younger easy access while he lapped at it, coating it in a thick layer of his saliva. When his mouth felt dry, he'd coat his lips in spit and slip them down Youngmin's cock, taking it further into his warm mouth as he did so.

It wasn't long before Youngmin was patting his cheek, silently telling Daehwi to stop. He closed his mouth, watching as Youngmin moved away. "On your back," he said.

Daehwi rolled over, feeling his body twinge in excitement. Surely, since Youngmin had asked him to make sure to wet him well, he planned on finally fucking him again. His hole had felt so empty, and he was about to finally have it filled after many long days.

He silently praised himself for being so damn cute and persuasive.

He felt Youngmin straddle his thighs, cock teasingly rubbing against the split of Daehwi's bum.

The younger's lip caught on his teeth as his head collapsed onto the pillow.

He felt Youngmin lightly smack both sides of his plush cheeks with his cock before ultimately giving attention to his needy rim.

Daehwi sunk further into the pillow, sighing.

And then Youngmin began the motions of thrusting into Daehwi, though the head of his cock was only catching on the rim before darting away.

Daehwi waited, confused, for a few moments, before finally asking, "what are you doing?" He knew just how impatient he sounded, but he hated that he felt like Youngmin was just playing with him. He wanted him to fuck him.

He heard Youngmin chuckle. "What do you think? I'm fuckung you, like you wanted."

Daehwi huffed. "No, I want you inside me."

"I am inside you," Youngmin countered.

Daehwi wished he could just reach out and smack him. But he knew that would result in getting nothing, which was worse than at least something. "I mean all the way. I want all of you inside me. I need it. Need you," he ranted.

Youngmin smacked the fleshiest part of his thigh, just once, but it made Daehwi twitch, unused to being spanked in such a sensitive area. "Yes, and I already told you that you're not getting that tonight, greedy slut. Should I stop all together? Just let you listen to how well Woong is getting fucked without getting anything yourself?"

His ears focused on Woong, still moaning, for a moment. Then he shook his head rapidly. "Please no. Give me whatever you deem appropriate, sir."

Youngmin slapped his other thigh. "Are you going to run your mouth again?"

"No," Daehwi promised.

So Youngmin continued, his thrusts shallow and just grazing the surface. All Daehwi's rim could do was flutter beneath the lacking stimulation.

He silently scolded himself for allowing himself to get so excited. His damn cuteness hadn't worked after all. Daehwi wanted to scream.

Youngmin's arms boxed Daehwi beneath him, his back hunched so he hovered over the younger. With hips rutting, cock dragging through the split of Daehwi's ass before he moved it back, friction lit a scorching fire along Daehwi's skin. He kept squirming below the leader. Dead on his lips was the word "more," shaped over and over again but silent as a ghost, knowing his wish wouldn't come true.

It didn't take long for Youngmin to near orgasm, taking pleasure in Daehwi's disappointed whines, and also still hearing Woong's moans seeping into their space, getting off on how frustrated he knew it made Daehwi. It was the first time that he felt truly in control of the younger, just as both had aimed to accomplish from the beginning.

When he felt his back begin to arch, bones aching with the twist, he stopped himself just before cumming. He swung a leg back over Daehwi, giving the younger space to roll over, just as he requested.

Daehwi was again on his back, looking up at Youngmin through dark lashes. The older returned to his seat on Daehwi's legs, though his weight was balanced on his own calves.

He reached a finger out, letting it circle the flushed pink tip of Daehwi's cock. "You want to cum?" He asked.

Daehwi nodded without hesitation. "Please."

Youngmin drew back his finger before returning it in a sharp flick. Daehwi gasped. "You greedy whore."

Daehwi choked a little on the pain, but then his fingers were digging into the sheets, latching onto them as a wave of pleasure ripped through him.

With no response, Youngmin continued. He kept flicking as he criticized the younger. "You're such a desperate, disobedient slut. Begging me to fuck you just because you want to get off after hearing your band mates fucking in the next room. I bet you watched them from your bed first, wishing you were the one being fucked senseless before you came to me, huh?"

Daehwi felt tears prickle his eyes. "Sir," he choked. "More, please."

Youngmin wrapped his long fingers tightly around Daehwi's cock. "See? Can't even get enough of your punishment." He clucked his tongue. "What should I do with you?"

"Let me cum, please," Daehwi supplied.

Youngmin scoffed. "Do you think you deserve it?"

"No," Daehwi admitted.

Youngmin snorted. "At least you're honest."

"I promise I'll be good in the future," Daehwi blabbed, just saying anything to get what he wanted.

Youngmin grabbed the maknae's jaw, turning his head so that Daehwi was forced to look right at him. "You better be, slut," he warned.

Daehwi nodded as Youngmin wrapped his fingers around his cock, tugging as he leaned down to bite along the trail of hickeys he'd left the day before, sinking his teeth down on the splotches of faded hues. He was determined to leave them as pigmented as the dye they often applied to their hair.

Daehwi let his fingers reach out, squeezing Youngmin's shoulders, clutching at the tense muscles. "Gah, feels so good," he cried.

Youngmin sped his hand up as his lips moved, inching closer to Daehwi's throat, teeth still nipping.

When he tilted his head, teeth biting down on the skin beneath the younger's ear, Daehwi jerked. "Not above the chest!" He reminded, sounding irritated.

Youngmin stopped for a moment. A frown spread on his face, eyes widening with a few short blinks. "I'm sorry," he said guiltily. "I forgot."

Daehwi felt a cool huff pass his lips. "It's fine," he said distractedly. "As long as the marks don't show up tomorrow."

Youngmin looked down, chin nearly touching his chest, and nodded.

"Anyways," Daehwi cleared his throat. "Just hurry and finish me. I can't stand waiting much longer."

Without another word, Youngmin reached back down, taking Daehwi's dick, along with his own, into one of his hands, jerking them tightly.

It didn't take long for Daehwi to begin squirming again, hands roaming down Youngmin's back and then onto the blanket, searching for purchase.

But this didn't help at all, because suddenly his orgasm hit him like a truck, leaving him breathless, chest heaving as he squirted his release onto Youngmin's fist. A few moments later, he felt Youngmin pulse against his softening cock, and then more cum was leaking onto their sensitive members and Youngmin's warm hand.

"Fuck," Daehwi breathed, calming his breathing. He supposed that thinking of Woong and Donghyun, just on the other side of the wall, fucking like he had been just days before, really turned him on. He could feel the sweat lining his brow, the tiredness of his toes when he finally unfurled them.

Youngmin was silently climbing off him in lieu of grabbing tissues to clean his hand and then their spent cocks.

When he stood back by the bed, gangly limbs crossed awkwardly, he asked Daehwi, "are you sleeping in here tonight?"

Daehwi looked at Youngmin and then moved his eyes to the ceiling, ears perked for a moment.

And then he sat up, a soft sight passing through his lips as his back cracked. "Sounds like they're done, so I'll go back to my room."

Youngmin nodded. "Oh, okay," he said softly. "Sleep well then."

Daehwi nodded as he stood from Youngmin's bed and began to put his clothes back on. "Yeah, you too."

When he got to the door, Youngmin was still just standing by his bed. He opened his mouth to say something, paused, and then shut it. And then he shut the door behind him.

He walked back into his own room, finding Donghyun's bed a little lonelier, the male it belonged to facing away from him, Woong nowhere to be seen. Daehwi climbed back into his own bed, saying nothing because he wasn't certain that Donghyun hadn't already fallen asleep.

Daehwi layed in bed, thinking to himself. He lifted his hand, trailing his fingers lightly across his throat. Just what had he gotten himself into?


	17. Desk-Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngmin is sick of hearing Daehwi run his mouth. So he finds a way to keep him quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: forniphilia (human furniture), immobilization  
Additional Kinks: Gags, Vibrator

Youngmin spent the morning cleaning. They didn't have to leave to go to their nearby concert until four, so he had plenty of time to deep clean.

He started with the sheets, stripping his bed and letting it air out while he threw his sheets and comforter into the wash, setting the water temperature hot in order to erase the mess that had been made of them the night before.

Then, while they washed, he wiped the room down, paying special attention to his bedside table and desk, wiping away any and all of the dust that had collected.

When he'd finished that, he opened the curtains and brought the vacuum cleaner from the closet, running it carefully over the wood, and then more intently on the carpet positioned at the foot of his bed.

He finished the small but tiring chores just in time for the washer to ding, so he left his room, switching the fabrics to the dryer.

He went back to his room then, taking out a thin summer blanket and a shoe box that contained a few items he'd ordered a couple weeks ago. The box was left on the desk while he laid the thin blanket over his mattress so it wasn't completely bare.

Then, after straightening out the last few details- setting the coffee he'd slowly been drinking on the bedside table, swiping the box off the desk onto the chair, wiping his hands on his pants.

He grabbed one thing from the shoe box before flipping the lid closed again and walking out of his room. He first peeked into the living room, seeing Donghyun watching television and Woong and Woojin's shoes missing from beside the door, their slippers replacing them.

Backtracking, he went into Daehwi and Donghyun's shared room, finding Daehwi lying on his bed.

He glanced up at Youngmin for just a few seconds before his eyes fled back to the notebook propped open below him.

Youngmin sighed and reached into his pocket, hand wrapping around the surprise and pulling it out, dangling it from his fingers to offer to Daehwi.

But Daehwi was still staring at his notebook with intent. Youngmim cleared his throat.

The younger glanced back up, doing a double take. Then he sat up, asking, "is that for me?"

Youngmin nodded. "If you come with me," he propositioned.

Daehwi shot up from his bed, dashing in front of Youngmin right away and grabbing his hips, spinning him around and shooing him from his room. "Go, go," he urged.

With a smile on his lips, Youngmin led them back to his own room. He held the door open, letting Daehwi walk in ahead of him. "Strip and get on the bed," he ordered.

Daehwi complied, shedding his clothes in a sloppy pile in the middle of the room. Then he went to the bed, rolling onto it so he was lying on his back.

Youngmin shut the door behind him and then stepped to the bed. "Think you can handle this much today?" He asked, spinning the vibrator around in his fingers.

Daehwi nodded desperately. "I can," he promised.

Youngmin tilted his head. "Think it'll be enough to make you cum?" His eyes were focused on the pink object in hand, avoiding looking at the marks he'd left strewn across Daehwi's chest.

"Yes," Daehwi answered without embarrassment. After being fucked well so many days in a row, it had been frustrating to go without it. He was sure that getting by exactly what his body craved after days of going without it, he'd cum with just a couple brushes against his prostate.

Youngmin nodded. "Legs spread then."

Daehwi placed his feet on the bed, letting his legs fall away from each other.

Youngmin moved closer to the foot of the bed, sitting at the edge. He pulled out the small bottle of lube he'd also hidden in his pocket, uncapping it and covering three of his fingers.

He wasted no time, immediately breaching Daehwi's rim with his index finger, not pushing too quickly but also not teasing like he normally would.

Daehwi squeezed tightly around him for a few moments, stomach sunken and legs shaking.

Youngmin waited to add more until the maknae's muscles went slack, slicked hole inviting Youngmin's middle digit.

He carefully scissored the two fingers, pressing against Daehwi's warm walls and searching for his prostate.

Daehwi's head was turned towards the wall, small moans escaping his lips when Youngmin's fingers entered all the way to the knuckle.

Youngmin watched Daehwi's cock, how it went from half-hard to red-tipped, its weight heavier where it rested on Daehwi's abdomen.

"Is it okay if I add the third?" Youngmin asked, voice soft.

Daehwi nodded his head.

Once Youngmin had three fingers fully worked in, which was more than enough for the thin toy, he slipped them out and gave a single tug to Daehwi's ignored cock. Then, while Daehwi crumpled from the movement, lost in the sudden pleasure, Youngmin began easing the vibrator into his hole.

It didn't take long for Daehwi to realize what was happening, his body already beginning to shake before his mind caught all the way up. "Keep going," he encouraged.

Youngmin did as told, pushing the vibrator in until the tips of his fingers grazed Daehwi's rim, which was clenching just above the hilt. "This okay?" He implored.

"Much better than just okay," he mumbled. Then he choked on a groan. "Move, please."

Youngmin complied, moving the vibrator out inch by inch before sinking it back in it at just as painful a pace.

"More," Daehwi begged.

Youngmin quickly sunk the vibrator in all the way and then pulled his hand away.

Daehwi's eyes fluttered open immediately, looking at Youngmin with a question on his face.

Youngmin didn't say anything though, just stood up from where he was sitting and then wriggled his hands under Daehwi, one firm against his back and the other scooping up his knees.

Scared to be dropped, Daehwi wrapped his arms around Youngmin's shoulders. "Where are we going?"

"Not far," Youngmin answered.

Daehwi blinked slowly, resisting the urge to pull Youngmin's ear.

Youngmin only walked them to the other side of the room, carefully lowering Daehwi onto his desk. He made sure that his head was far from the edge and that his hips landed without pressing the vibrator in at an uncomfortable angle.

"What are you-" Daehwi began to ask, cutting off with round eyes when Youngmin grabbed the few short ropes he'd earlier set onto the desk chair.

Youngmin just let them dangle for a moment before he got to work, tying first Daehwi's ankles to the table legs, and then his wrists together above his head before those too were secured to one of the legs.

Daehwi complied with each action, curious of the goal, but more excited towards being restrained. This was the first time Youngmin had tied him enough to render him almost entirely immobile. He could wiggle his hips, but that was about it. He sure wasn't getting away any time soon.

"One last thing," Youngmin promised after finishing the last knot. Before rummaging in the drawer of the desk, he sneakily pressed a button turning the vibrator to its first setting.

Daehwi was trying to see what Youngmin was getting, but it was awfully hard when his hips began jerking, the sudden attention to his prostate making his stomach twist.

"A-ah," he cried, leg muscles straining. He cleared his throat, pushing down an oncoming moan. "What do you have planned?" Daehwi asked, body convulsing as Youngmin clicked the second button on his remote, kicking the speed up as a punishment for asking. They both noticed the way he squeaked at the end, but Youngmin said nothing, still rummaging.

He found the special item at the bottom of the box, hidden beneath the other ropes and toys he'd ordered. He didn't want Daehwi to see any of those though. At least not yet. So he shut the box securely.

Then he dangled the object out, yet again teasing so he could watch Daehwi's eyes grow wide.

He scoffed. "I don't even need to ask if you want it with how your mouth is already hanging wide open for it. Needy slut."

Daehwi didn't care. He hadn't had a ball gag in his mouth in *forever*.

Youngmin leaned closer, his intent to strap it on obvious. He halted for a moment though, waiting for Daehwi's nod of complete approval.

As he fastened, he gave Daehwi some directions. "If there's anything that becomes too much, just hum Breathe, okay? Hum the song and I'll stop everything."

Daehwi nearly rolled his eyes at the song choice, but instead just hummed softly to let Youngmin know he understood.

Youngmin trailed a finger across Daehwi's collarbones. "I'll say it simply. You're going to lay here. I'm going to finish up my work for the day, and then eat some lunch. You're to stay silent. After all, desks don't talk," he said, head tilted and a smirk playing on his lips.

Daehwi had to clench his stomach not to just cum at the sound of his voice darkening and the sight of that smirk. He had hardly even been touched. It would be pathetic if he came so early, he reminded himself.

So he just nodded his head as well as he could, giving Youngmin his consent. As much as he loved Youngmin bossing him around, he still saw the question in Youngmin's eyes.

Youngmin grabbed the box off the chair, trading it instead for his laptop, which he opened and placed over Daehwi's ribs.

Daehwi was shaking the laptop, body still jerking slightly from the vibrator working wonders on him. So Youngmin grabbed the control from his hoodie, turning it back down to the first level to ease the younger into it.

He clicked the app opening his emails, softing through them to check for a few calls he needed to make. One was to a friend who he had been corresponding with over email for quite a while, but still liked to keep in touch with verbally. The others though were more formal, one being the manager of an artist he'd been hoping to reach out to collaborate with in the future, and the other a clothing store from which he'd ordered a few things.

He called his friend first, wanting to catch him before he'd be eating his lunch.

The phone picked up in just a few rings, his friend's excited voice filling his ear.

As Youngmin fell into the easy task of conversation, and then going back to his computer, multitasking with something he'd been working on, Daehwi did his best to remain quiet. While the gag was indeed doing its job at silencing his words, he still had to swallow down the hums and whines threatening to sound.

He was growing frustrated with just the first speed and no movement. While it still felt pleasurable, his toes curled as evidence, it was annoying not to be able to cum from it. He wasn't even close to losing that control.

Daehwi seemed to notice this, sneakily reaching into his pocket to suddenly bump the speed up to the third setting.

He had to use everything in his not to squeal at the sudden speed, his knees squeezing towards each other as he tried not to jerk his hips. He didn't want Youngmin's laptop to fall.

After a few moments, in which Daehwi had managed to keep silent, the only indication that he was holding it all in being the deep breaths passing through his nostrils, Youngmin peered to his face with a small smile. He was pleased. For some reason, this made Daehwi's stomach twist. While he certainly enjoyed dirty talk in bed, praise was also gladly accepted.

Youngmin was clearly still feeling cheeky though, as he cast another one-sided smirk to daehwi before rolling his chair back and standing up from it, humming into his phone at a question while walking across the room.

He grabbed his coffee from the bedside table and returned.

Daehwi glanced at it with curious eyes. It was iced coffee, the plastic cup consisting of more ice than coffee at this point.

But of course, curiosity killed the cat. After taking a sip, Youngmin placed the coffee down. Right on Daehwi's nipple.

He resisted the urge to shriek, squeezing his eyes shut and pressing his teeth into the gag in his mouth.

To make it worse, Youngmin reached down and pushed at the hilt of the vibrator, sending it deeper into Daehwi for a moment. It brushed against his prostate fleetingly.

His eyes just about rolled back into his head.

But then he heard his silver lining: Youngmin saying his goodbyes to his friend, promising to call him again soon.

As soon as he set his phone down into his lap, Daehwi was releasing the sounds he had held at bay. A whine passed through his throat, his hips wriggling in correspondence.

Youngmin reached up and pet through his hair, tugging it before letting go. "Desks are supposed to be silent," he reminded.

He sifted back through his emails, calling the number of the manager he'd been given. Youngmin waited a few rings, watching Daehwi's scrunched up face as he did, but eventually hung up before it cut to voicemail.

He shrugged his shoulders, figuring the man may be in a meeting. Instead, he opened the confirmation order from the shop he needed to call.

The line connected immediately, a girl answering with polite greetings and asking Youngmin what she could do for him.

As he began to ask her his question, he reached down the desk, hand between Daehwi's legs. He gripped the hilt of the vibrator, watching each of Daehwi's muscles tense.

As he told her his name and order number, Youngmin began to pull the vibrator out of Daehwi.

Daehwi stifled his groan by focusing on grabbing the rope between his fingers.

He was thrusting it in and Daehwi at a steady pace by the time the salesgirl spoke again. "So, do you want me to cancel your order? It hasn't shipped yet."

"No," Youngmin quickly denied. "I just wondered if I would be able to pay for faster shipping? I want to get the items as soon as I can."

Daehwi was listening intently to his voice, not so much the words, but just the sound. It was taking a lot of effort to not shout when this was the first time his prostate had been targeted so thoroughly in what felt like years. He couldn't have even listened in if he wanted to, too far gone in the feeling, his only energy being used to be silent as ordered.

Youngmin listened as the girl hummed in understanding and then stayed on the line with her for a few minutes longer, going through the process of switching the mode of shipping.

And then she was bidding him a good day and he thanked her for her help, running through the formalities before hanging up.

He glanced at the sweat dampening Daehwi's brow. Youngmin nearly cooed in appraisal, his hand reaching out to rub over Daehwi's stomach in a soothing motion. "Did so good while I was on the phone. Maybe I'll give you a prize later, hm?"

Of course, he knew Daehwi couldn't respond. So he thrusted the vibrator back into Daehwi deeply, removing his hand with finality. He then pretended to look at the time on his phone, as if he didn't already know perfectly what time it was. "Oh," he faked realizing, "It's lunch time."

Daehwi merely stared up at him.

He watched as Youngmin pushed back from the desk, standing and removing the laptop from Daehwi's chest. He discarded it at the bed, and then walked towards the door.

Youngmin knew Daehwi's eyes were following his every move. Which is why he didn't turn until he was by the door, as if addressing the younger was an after-thought. "And if you cum while I'm gone, you *will* be punished."

Daehwi couldn't suppress the shudder that passed through him.

He watched as Youngmin pulled the control out and slowly pressed the last button. The most extreme speed.

Daehwi shook with the sudden pleasure. It may have been overwhelming, but it also felt so damn good.

Youngmin still had his gaze upon him. "I'll only be gone a minute. Hum if this is okay. If not, shake your head, and I'll turn this off."

Daehwi didn't even need to think before he hummed. He wanted both the pleasure and the challenge.

Youngmin nodded briskly before walking out, heading for the kitchen to grab his food.

Daehwi, meanwhile, was nearly losing it on the desk. In his moments alone, he tried to find a way to fuck the vibrator further into himself, hips rutting down onto the desk in an attempt, but ultimately, a failure.

Whines escaped around the gag freely, Daehwi spending the energy he had in focusing on not cumming. Spit was accumulating in his mouth rather fast, some spilling out from the corners of his mouth and running down his chin so he wasn't forced to choke on it. As nasty as it could have felt, he revealed in it instead, knowing how fucked-out he'd look when Youngmin returned.

And indeed he did, a pleased smile spreading across his face. "Good slut," he praised, turning the vibrator down and running a hand over Daehwi's nipples to tease before wiping away some of the tears that had slipped down his cheeks.

He'd already set his small package of sushi down on Daehwi's stomach, his chopsticks rolling down his ribs to stop at the package.

Still in his hands though was a mug of warm tea.

"Want to see if you can stay still enough? Be a good, stable desk for me?" He asked.

Daehwi was unsure of how he was supposed to do that, but nodded anyway. The praises felt nice compared to the need that had twisted uncomfortably in his stomach.

Youngmin began lowering the mug in his hand. "I will warn you- while it may not be scorching hot, it is still pretty warm. So unless you want it to spill and burn you, you're going to have to stay still."

Daehwi nodded his head. He almost answered with words, but the ball gag promptly halted the attempt.

After receiving consent, Youngmin set the mug down in the middle of Daehwi's chest. If it splashed, it would probably land a few drops on his already hypersensitive nipples.

Then, once Daehwi seemed focused on the task of not moving at all, eyes trained on the mug, Youngmin moved down, fingers wrapping around the hilt of the toy. Daehwi's rim clenched nervously around it, trying to keep Youngmin from moving it.

He persisted though, slowly easing the toy from Daehwi. The sight of each of the maknae's muscles clenched in a desperation not to move was a pleasant sight for him.

And then, when it was all the way out, and Daehwi had only sloshed the tea inside the mug enough that a droplet had tricked over the side, Youngmin gave a kiss to his thigh. "Good job," he complimented. "But don't think you're done yet. I still have to eat."

Daehwi's eyes closed tiredly for a moment.

Youngmin caught the action. "You good?"

Daehwi nodded furiously. He was desperate to complete every task given to him.

So Youngmin sat back at his chair, scooting in so his warmth could be felt against Daehwi's cool stomach, where the sushi was.

He reached forward, opening the container. Using his chopsticks, he picked up one of the pieces and brought it to his mouth, eating it silently.

When he went to grab a second piece, he realized he forgot the sauce packet that had been thrown in. He grabbed it, tearing it open. It was actually pretty good, more than plenty of sauce for a few pieces of sushi. Perfect.

He began pouring some on the sushi, aware of Daehwi's eyes on him when he jerked his hand, sauce beginning to trail down Daehwi's abdomen, until it kept going further, the cold substance drizzling over his flushed dick.

Daehwi hissed as some of the tea splashed out, the warm liquid burning him for only a moment. He was lucky Youngmin had been kind enough to bring cooled tea.

When the sauce was fully poured onto Daehwi's skin, Youngmin discarded the packet in the trash next to his desk. Looking back, he slowly drawled, "oh no, I made a mess. Guess I'd better clean it," he pretended to sigh, the dramatic voicing surely already hinting Daehwi at what he was going to do.

He glanced up. Daehwi's wide eyes assured that he'd understood.

Since the warning had already been given, Youngmin dipped his head down, tongue licking up the sauce just above Daehwi's belly button.

When Daehwi's hips began to jerk, Youngmin quickly reached out to press them down, still not removing his tongue. He let it trail further down his skin, nearing Daehwi's neglected cock.

Before engulfing it in his mouth to suck off the sauce, Youngmin glanced up. There was more tea spilling out of the mug, but not too much.

So he opened his mouth and took Daehwi's entire length in one go.

Daehwi nearly shrieked, the sound only passing as a groan through the gag. How could he have forgotten that Youngmin didn't have a gag reflex?

He wanted to buck his hips into Youngmin's mouth, to fuck his throat, but he knew he couldn't do that without moving his chest.

So he had to lay as pliant as he could and accept whatever Youngmin was giving him.

Luckily for him, Youngmin seemed to be in the mood to give a lot. The older nearly moaned at the perfect mix of Daehwi's salty precum with the sweet sauce. So even though it only took a few bobs of his head to clean up the sauce, he continued on,   
taking Daehwi into his mouth until he felt the tip of cock hit the back of his throat.

Daehwi was having a hard time staying silent, and he had to keep reminding himself not to pull at the ropes. He seriously wanted to dig his fingers into Youngmin's hair though.

Youngmin pulled back on Daehwi's dick, tonguing his tip. He watched as his cock began to harden just that little bit more.

Already knowing what was going to happen, Youngmin took Daehwi back into his mouth and reached up to grab the mug's handle, lifting it high above Daehwi.

As he came down Youngmin's throat, Daehwi's body spasmed. The waves of pleasure kept rolling through him, squeezing out a few more drops of cum that Youngmin was quick to lick up.

And then he was shaking a few last times before his body finally stopped, exhaustion setting in.

Youngmin was careful pulling his mouth from Daehwi's cock. Then he placed the mug and sushi onto the floor and got to work untying the maknae.

His fingers were nimble, untying the ropes quickly while his eyes raked over Daehwi, deciding how much after care he'd need to give him. Maybe just a quick shower and a nap. And he'd probably need his chest iced for a little, just in case. There were a few red splotches, but really, nothing bad. The tea had been cool enough.

After he'd untied Daehwi's hands, he helped his nearly limp body sit up. Youngmin moved Daehwi so his legs dangled over the front of the desk and his back was pressed against the wall.

After he'd helped him remove the gag, he reached down to the floor and grabbed the iced coffee, pressing it against the red on Daehwi's chest, icing it a little.

Daehwi hummed in gratitude.

Youngmin used his other hand to wipe away the drool that was still on Daehwi's face. He wiped it off on his t-shirt before checking Daehwi's wrist. They were a little red, but it was nothing a couple bracelets couldn't hide.

When Daehwi's eyes fluttered back open, and his eyes weren't as glazed over, Youngmin set the cup down and reached up to ruffle through his hair. "How about a shower and nap?" He asked.

Daehwi began shuffling off the desk, stretching his back before hoping off. "I can do it myself today. Have a few things to do before we leave anyways."

Youngmin froze, remembering their argument the day before. "Yeah, of course," he agreed stiffly. He didn't want to make the younger uncomfortable.

So he could only watch from a distance as Daehwi pulled his clothes back on and then left the room without throwing him another look.

Youngmin sighed before moving to clean up their things, hoping their shared time in the dressing room later wouldn't be that awkward. The others would surely notice.


	18. Tearful Eyes, Quivering Thighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngmin and Daehwi try out a new form of bondage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double-update since I fell asleep early yesterday.
> 
> Kinks: straight jacket, power difference/authority, dacryphilia (aroused by tears/sobbing)

After returning from their session at Idol Radio, Woong picked up a package that had been waiting at the door, Youngmin's name plastered on it. "Hyung, what did you order?"

Youngmin took the package with a soft smile. "Oh, just a new top. Nothing very interesting."

Woong just shrugged before unlocking the door, letting everyone into the apartment.

"Should I make dinner today?" Woong asked, already heading for the kitchen. Donghyun and Daehwi sprinted towards him, clinging onto his arms so he couldn't go any further. They were whining in disagreement.

Donghyun looked to Woojin with big eyes, but Woojin just shook his head. "I made dinner the last two nights. Someone else can do it tonight. I'm going to go down to dance for a little."

Donghyun frowned, and then moved his pleading eyes to Youngmin. "Please, hyung?"

Youngmin rolled his eyes, answering, "sure." He then began to turn towards his room. "I'm just going to change first."

Donghyun cheered, he and Daehwi finally letting Woong go. He had a pout on his face, arms hanging limply by his side.

Reaching an arm out, Donghyun pulled Woong to him. "Oh, don't look so upset. Just because we don't like your cooking doesn't mean we don't love you." He ruffled his hair. "You're just a terrible cook, hyung. Daehwi too."

The maknae shouted, reaching to hit Donghyun. Woong blocked it though, moving to grab Daehwi in his arms and spin them around.

"Daehwi-ah, don't leave me alone as the only one who can't cook," he cried.

The youngest shrugged out of his grip though and made a dash for his room, slamming the door shut before Woong could grab him again.

Woong turned back to Donghyun and Youngmin with a sad look on his face. "Donghyungie, Youngminie-hyung, did you see that? Our maknae doesn't love me."

Donghyun went and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "It's just that he's tasted your bad food as well," he teased. Woong reached a hand out and hit him in the chest, making Donghyun wince. Anyone who thought that Woong's touch was always as delicate as he looked was crazy. "You know what," he proposed, desperate to not get hit again, "let's go play some games on the television."

Woong agreed happily and then they walked off, leaving Youngmin to finally snap out of just standing there watching them. He went to his room, shaking his head.

\-------

After the box had been opened and the top safely stored away, Youngmin swapped his bright sweater for a more casual one and then retreated to the kitchen. Viewing what was in the fridge, he made a note to himself that he should probably go out soon and get them a few more groceries.

Still, he pulled out some vegetables and a package of meat, setting them on the counter. Then he reached for noodles from the cupboard, throwing those onto the counter as well.

He got into the rhythm of washing the vegetables while muti-tasking, also cutting the meat and boiling a pot of water. In fact, he got so into what he was doing that he jumped when Daehwi appeared behind him, asking if there was anything he could do to help.

Youngmin stuttered for a moment before just tilting his head towards the vegetables laid out on the cutting board, knife discarded to the side.

While he continued draining the noodles of the boiling water, he heard Daehwi begin to slowly and precisely cut the vegetables.

The silence was awkward, leading to Youngmin taking a moment to play some soft music from his phone to soothe the tension. Then he went back to cutting the meat into thin slices.

Daehwi had finished chopping the vegetables, sliding them into the pan as Youngmin directed. Then he went back to the counter, leaning against it without any other assigned tasks.

He watched Youngmin's broad shoulders for a moment before speaking up. "So, do I still get the prize I was promised yesterday?"

Youngmin cleared his throat, thankful his back was turned to the younger. "Do you think you deserve it?"

Daehwi scoffed. "I better. Worked my ass off to stay so still and quiet. My abs are still sore."

Youngmin put out the smile threatening to spread across his face like wildfire. He swallowed the ashes down, feeling the dryness scrape the back of his throat. "Then I guess you can have it after dinner."

Daehwi stood up straighter. "What is it?" He asked, interest piqued.

Youngmin only threw a quick glance over his shoulder. "Wouldn't be a secret if I told you, would it?"

The other groaned. "It's always surprises with you."

Youngmin shrugged. "You might run off if I tell you too soon."

Rather than spooking him, this only made Daehwi more curious and excited. He prayed that Youngmin finished the food quickly.

His prayers were answered, Youngmin covering the pot with a lid and stepping away. "I'll get Donghyun and Woong. Is Woojin still downstairs?" Daehwi nodded. "Text him, would you?"

Daehwi grabbed his phone from the counter, sending a text while Youngmin went to the living room to get the others.

\------

After dinner, Youngmin was quick to disappear to his room and Daehwi was just as quick to excuse himself in order to follow him. It wasn't like anyone didn't know what they'd be getting up to anyways.

He hardly even waited for an answer after knocking, bursting into Youngmin's room as soon as he began to hum his permission to enter.

The leader was sitting at his desk, jotting something down on the margins of an open book.

Daehwi came and sat on the desk, already knowing perfectly well that it could hold his weight. It had proved that the day before.

"You know, none of the fans are here. No need to pretend to read the book. You have no one here to astonish with your intelligence," he teased.

When Youngmin looked up with blank eyes, the weight of their previous tension suddenly railed Daehwi in the chest. He'd forgotten and had gone back to playfully mocking him.

Daehwi stood from the desk with a shiver. "So, what's the surprise?"

Youngmin was slow to shut the book. "It's under the bed. You can get it," he permitted, almost suspiciously.

Daehwi was still curious though, so he went and grabbed the box hardly hidden beneath the frame.

It had already been opened with a pair of scissors, so he only needed to lift the flaps and move some tissue paper to see a piece of clothing folded neatly within the confines. He gently grabbed onto it, pulling it out with confusion. It was made of a white leather, and he'd never seen anything with such strange straps.

He didn't even fully understand what it was until it had unfolded in the air before him, where he held it out, and revealed itself for several silent moments.

Then he whirled to face Youngmin. "A straightjacket?" He asked, perplexed.

Youngmin was leaning back in the chair. "Wasn't sure if you wanted to try another form of bondage. I saw this was fairly popular when I looked some stuff up. If you're not comfortable with it though, I'll throw it out."

Daehwi stepped closer. "I mean, I'd like to try it. Could we set a safe word though?"

Youngmin nodded. "Of course."

Daehwi looked up as he thought. "How about 'cherry'?" He asked, thinking along the lines of their safeword-or rather, signal- from the day before. His hair had been a cherry color in the Breathe music video, hadn't it?

Youngmin didn't smile at the allusion if he understood it though. All he did was nod in agreement.

Daehwi sighed, finally letting his arms fall back to his sides. "Hyung, can we talk before we do anything? I mean, about the, ugh," he cleared his throat. "About the other night."

Youngmin looked away. "There's not really anything to talk about. I crossed a line that you drew, and I'm very sorry about that, so I'll be sure not to do it again." He hated how bad he was with words at that moment.

Of course, Daehwi had always been beautiful with them to him. "Youngminnie-hyung," he sighed. "I know I set that line, but it was unfair. I acted like it was realistic for you to be able to distance yourself during sex when we already have a close relationship. It's just, I'm not used to having that closeness with someone I'm having sex with but not dating."

And Youngmin understood that, he did. He knew the difference between fucking and love-making. It was just that he'd forgotten that sometimes Daehwi wasn't as openly affectionate as the others. He still felt terrible for making him uncomfortable, too. So he just nodded because he didn't know what else to say.

Daehwi sighed, stepping closer to where Youngmin sat in the chair. He held the straightjacket out for Youngmin to take. "I guess if we're on the same page now, let's get strapping."

Youngmin took the straightjacket. He began undoing all of the clasps as he ran through their gameplan. "I was thinking I would actually fuck you tonight if you're up to it. While you're wearing this and being a good boy."

Daehwi almost choked at how direct that was for Youngmin. But he swallowed the spit down quickly to say, "hell yes." On the inside, he was rejoicing. Fucking finally. He'd been dying to be dicked properly.

Youngmin looked up at him for a second before focusing on the buckles again.

Daehwi was waiting impatiently, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Still," Youngmin warned, not even looking up. His voice was already switching to the grougher one Daehwi hadn't heard since they'd gone live on that foreign site.

He stopped slowly, landing flatly on his feet. "Are you going to fuck me rough today?" Daehwi asked, trying to hide his excitement at the idea.

Youngmin could practically feel it radiating off of him though. "I didn't give you permission to speak. So hush."

Daehwi giggled. "I don't need permission, hm, hyung? You just let me do what I want." He knew perfectly well that he was egging him on. Daehwi wanted to see Youngmin snap.

Youngmin stood up, the last buckle undone. "Either take off your shirt or leave it on. You have three seconds to decide."

Daehwi wanted to roll his eyes at having his question ignored. But instead, he just got his hands to work lifting off his top and throwing it to the floor. Then he held his arms out, letting Youngmin assist him into the jacket.

His arms went into the sleeves and then Youngmin turned him around with a rough hand to begin buckling up the back.

Daehwi stood still, soaking up each brush of Youngmin's soft fingers over the goosebumps of his back. He could feel them trailing down his spine as he worked on clasping each buckle.

It was already snug, and Daehwi hadn't even had his arms pinned yet.

"This okay?" Youngmin asked when the final buckle was set in place.

Daehwi nodded.

Youngmin used the straps to spin the younger around, now focusing on pinning his arms.

When Youngmin stepped away, finished, Daehwi flexed his muscles against the restraints, seeing how much he could move. It was unlike rope, which allowed some wiggle room. He found that he couldn't move his arms or shoulders at all. All he could do was helplessly twist his upper body.

Youngmin, sensing this, set his hands on top of Daehwi's shoulders. He ran his hands across the horizon of them a few times before his thumbs pressed into pressure points, making Daehwi's knees weak. Then he used more pressure to force Daehwi to drop to the ground.

"Why don't you try getting out?" Youngmin proposed.

Daehwi looked up at him. "There's no way to," he said in disbelief. With the many straps Youngmin had just done up, there was no way to wiggle his way out unless at least half of them were pulled loose.

Youngmin laughed. "If you want to get fucked, then you'll have to find a way," he encouraged.

Daehwi gaped up at him. "I- I can't," he whined. "I can't get out until you take it off of me."

Youngmin crouched down, meeting Daehwi's eyes with his own. His fingers latched onto Daehwi's chin, pulling his head forward. "You're right," he sneered. "You have no power while tied up like this; the power is all mine." He stood back up. "The only one that can help you is me."

He released Daehwi's chin after jerking it to the side, forcing the younger to look away. "And right now, it's too bad for you that I don't feel like helping."

At that moment, Daehwi's achingly hard dick really wasn't helping. He wanted to reach down and wrap his fingers around it, tug at it a little, but he couldn't do anything. The only hope he had was making himself seem pathetic enough that Youngmin caves and helps him out of the jacket.

So Daehwi gave in to the cruel request, twisting in the jacket to find a loose strap that wasn't there.

Youngmin watched, standing above him, arms crossed, while Daehwi lowered himself to the ground, back flat while he rocked himself side to side, trying to see if he could unbuckle any on the straps by catching the latch on the carpet.

His shoulders were burning, and his wrists were aching from being rolled onto.

He stilled for a moment, trying to breathe away the searing pain in his arms. Daehwi could even feel the strain of his abs, which were already sore from the day before. Forget about working out in the gym when he could just wriggle around in Youngmin's room for the same effect.

Daehwi groaned before resuming his pathetic attempt at breaking free. The bonds didn't feel any weaker than they did before. Even if he kept up his attempt to break free all night, he'd still be just as trapped when the sun rose.

The muscle strain had him stopping sooner than before, biting his lip as tears automatically welled up in his eyes. Even his shoulder blades and back had begun to hurt. The buckles digging into his spine certainly didn't help.

Seeing the tears, Youngmin decided it was enough. "Are you going to beg for my help?" He asked.

Daehwi blinked, wetly, up at him. "Please?" He said it in a whisper, like it was a secret. He was scared that if he spoke any louder, his voice might break.

Youngmin stepped closer and leaned over him. "That sounded just as pathetic as you look. More."

Daehwi cleared his throat. "Please help me. I can't do anything until you help me." He jutted his bottom lip out. "So please."

Youngmin reached out to wipe away a falling tear from the side of Daehwi's face. "Alright, I'll help," he conceded.

Daehwi breathed a sigh of relief before whimpering, feeling his flushed thighs meet the cool air of the room.

Youngmin had knelt by his ankles and was quickly yanking off the rest of his pants.

Daehwi tried to stay still, Youngmin was moving too quickly for him to be of any help. He could feel the waistband of the jeans chafing his skin, but he just ignored that, wanting his pants off just as much.

After they had been discarded carelessly behind the two, Daehwi wiggled his hips, reminding Youngmin that he still had his boxers on.

Youngmin looked him in the eyes as he ripped those off too, nearly tearing the fabric in the process.

Then, he didn't hesitate to get a bottle of lube from the closest drawer, and pour some onto his fingers before forcing Daehwi's legs wide and sinking the first digit in without any warning.

Daehwi groaned as his walls stretched. "Y-you're not taking the jacket off?"

Youngmin glanced at him. He didn't answer, instead just beginning to work his finger in and out of Daehwi's hole.

Daehwi wanted to reach out to grab onto his knees, holding them to his chest, so Youngmin could drive his finger in deeper.

But he could only lie with his legs bent as well as he could with his hands pinned over his chest.

Youngmin entered the second slicked finger into Daehwi's hole, pumping the two in and out before driving them apart, pressing into Daehwi's clenching walls.

The younger whined. "More," he begged.

Youngmin slipped his fingers out to land a light slap to Daehwi's ass. "I'll decide when you get more. Don't talk unless I tell you to."

Daehwi sealed his lips to trap his pleas. A few strangled moans slipped through the fine line of them though.

Youngmin added the third finger, twisting them in and out of the maknae until all they could hear was the slicked mess and the quiet whimpers vibrating around in Daehwi's throat.

Youngmin pulled his fingers out, wiping the excess lube onto Daehwi's hip.

From his pocket, he pulled a condom and ripped the foil packet open, easily rolling it onto his length. He then poured some more lube from the bottle onto himself, and then discarded it while he used his hand to coat it thoroughly.

Then, when he had hooked Daehwi's heels over his shoulders, Youngmin began to bury into the hilt.

He could feel Daehwi's walls resisting his length, clenching around him tighter than he'd ever felt before.

Daehwi's back was arched at an awkward angle, reminding him of the pain in his strained shoulder muscles. He gritted his teeth, blinking the tears away.

But then Youngmin was pulling out just to slam back into him and Daehwi couldn't hold the tears anymore.

He let them stream freely down his face as he broke into a fit of moans, trying his best to stretch his back so he could push himself further onto Youngmin's cock.

For a few minutes, Youngmin fucked him just like that, pace fast and hard, the sound of skin colliding filling the room.

But then he pulled out, slowly lowering Daehwi's trembling legs. He dropped his legs to the ground and moved back.

"Onto your stomach," Youngmin demanded.

Daehwi shook his head. His arms would surely go numb. And he didn't want rug burn on his dick.

Youngmin reached out to connect his palm with the skin of Daehwi's thigh. "I wasn't asking."

Daehwi saw the glint in his eye and began rolling over. His ass was already going to be sore. No need to make it worse with a punishment.

He was on his stomach, back caved beneath where his arms were crossed over each other.

To his surprise, Youngmin grabbed onto one of the straps crossing his back and pulled roughly, dragging Daehwi up onto his knees.

With his chest pressed to Daehwi's back, Youngmin reinserted, not reaching quite as far into Daehwi, but able to fuck into him faster, using the strap his hand was still curled around to pull Daehwi tight against him.

Daehwi kept throwing his head back onto Youngmin's shoulder, body shuddering each time Youngmin hit just the right spot, making him choke around moans.

Once Youngmin had found just the right spot, noticeable by the way Daehwi nearly shouted as his body shook, he kept hammering into it.

When Daehwi had gotten too lost in the feeling, moans turning into sobs, tears rushing down his cheeks, Youngmin couldn't hold his orgasm back anymore. He filled the condom as he wiped away some of Daehwi's tears.

With the feeling of Youngmin hardening inside him just that little bit more, and the sudden warmth of his orgasm far inside him, Daehwi came too, untouched, leaking first onto his abdomen before spilling onto the carpet beneath them.

Youngmin carefully slipped out of Daehwi, pulling the condom off and tying it before tossing it into the trash. Immediately after that, he worked on freeing Daehwi.

He undid the straps pining his arm first so Daehwi had time to stretch them out and roll his wrists as he unbuckled the back.

Then it was all done and Daehwi was shrugging the piece of leather off as quick as he could.

He stood from the carpet, stretching his back and shoulders, feeling the sharp ache in his shoulder blades slice pain up his neck.

Youngmin reached forward to rub the sore muscles. "Want me to draw you a warm bath?"

Daehwi hummed. "That would be nice. I'll clean up in here."

Youngmin nodded, leaving the room right away since he hadn't taken his clothes off.

Daehwi folded the jacket before packing it back into the box and sliding it far under Youngmin's bed. Then he grabbed some of the tissues and wiped his cum off the light-colored carpet before it could stain. Those he threw in the trash along with the previously discarded condom.

When he grabbed the foil to toss it, he stared at it with a question for a few moments. Hadn't he and Youngmin agreed not to use them?

Said person broke his thought process though, coming back into the room to tell him the tub was filling.

Daehwi carelessly tossed the condom into the trash as he thanked Youngmin and then left the room to sink into the hot water.


	19. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngmin has set up a meeting with an old friend to surprise Daehwi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catch the small Moondance reference if you'd like (hint: it's in the beginning).
> 
> Bet y'all have been wondering why I tagged Yeji. Well, now you'll find out...
> 
> Kinks: against a wall, pegging, mirrors  
Additional Kink: voyeurism

Youngmin was practically thrumming with nerves as they walked towards the venue for that night's performance.

Donghyun, walking next to him, slung an arm over his shoulder. "Hyung, what's up?" He asked, unsettled by the fact that Youngmin seemed so anxious about performing. They'd already been doing promotions for their comeback for a couple weeks, and so far, everything was going along smoothly. 

But Youngmin's fidgeting made them all nervous. So they all listened closely when he answered Donghyun.

"Oh, it's nothing," Youngmin brushed off. "Just meeting up with an old friend tonight since our schedules aligned."

Donghyun hummed, patting Youngmin's   
shoulder a few times before retracting his arm. "Alright. I'm sure it'll be fine though, hyung. No need to be worried about catching up."

Youngmin smiled at his dongsaeng, resisting the urge to ruffle his hair. He knew the younger would probably complain about him messing up the style.

Then they were walking closer to the entrance, where fans had lined up to happily greet the performers of the night.

The boys all brushed away any remnants of the conversation, and even their worries, pulling smiles onto their faces and waving at the ABNEWS in the crowd.

After a few moments, another band seemed ready to begin the walk to the venue, so Youngmin grabbed onto Woong's sleeve, dragging him away from where he'd been throwing non-stop hearts to the fans for several minutes.

Woojin and Daehwi had already scrambled ahead, too embarrassed to watch Woong lose the rest of his dignity as a man.

Woong sent more finger hearts out as he was dragged away though, clearly not caring at all about restraining his aegyo. 

The fans would quickly forget about it anyways when they shared their next project.

They made it into the building after Donghyun and Youngmin both hauled Woong through the doors, thanking the staff member that shut it behind them.

Once out of site, Woong had begun to sulk and pace towards the dressing room. Donghyun had caught up, pulling on his arm with a smile on his face to cheer the older male up.

Youngmin trailed behind with a faint smile on his face. It filled him with warmth to see his band members getting along so well after everything they'd gone through before debut.

Their dressing room was a bustle of staff preparing outfits, make-up, and checking that the boys were all feeling well before their performance.

Woong had already rushed up to a few of their stylist noonas, begging to be dressed first. He was excited for the concept they'd be showcasing for the night's performance.

Youngmin knew that not far behind Woong would be Donghyun, the two of them attached at the hip even in the dressing room.

It was with pre-calculated ease that he walked over to the spinning chair Daehwi was sat on, leaning against the vanity and asking, "want to go for a little walk around the venue?"

Daehwi spun in his chair a little- a wiggle of his hips, feet struggling to reach the metal ring on the bottom to turn- so he faced Youngmin. "I don't think we have time," he observed, looking at Youngmin with his head slightly cocked.

Youbgmin smiled. "We're not supposed to perform for a while and Woong already claimed dibs on getting styled first. Come on, it'll be quick."

Daehwi then shrugged, sliding out of the chair and gesturing for Youngmin to lead the way.

Youngmin led them out, assuring several of the staff members that stopped them that they would be quick, promising to return with plenty of time left before they'd be going on.

And then they were finally in the hallway, and Youngmin exhaled loudly.

Daehwi glanced at him as they walked side-by-side down the hallway. "Did you need fresh air or something?" A look of worry passed over his face. "You're not feeling nervous, are you? Or like, you didn't strain any muscles or anything, did you?"

Youngmin offered a small smile as reassurance. "Nothing like that," he assured. "Just wanted to walk around a bit. It's a little crowded in the dressing room."

Daehwi nodded. "I guess." Then he sighed. "Woong and Daehwi have only become more sickening to even look at. I swear, their love for each other just radiates off them. Gross."

Youngmin laughed, but said, "go easy on them. They're just happy to be from the same hometown and be able to debut together."

Daehwi nodded. "I mean, I get that. But do they gotta promote that happiness so often?"

Youngmin reached across to poke Daehwi's shoulder. "Our maknae is quite savage, isn't he?"

Daehwi grinned. "Of course I am. Someone has to keep all of your egos in check."

A comfortable silence fell over them, much like the orange leaves they'd seen through the windows break free from trees, fluttering to the ground with a peaceful beauty.

It was short lasting though, as Youngmin stopped them, pulling on Daehwi's shirt, saying, "this is our destination."

Daehwi looked at the door before glancing at Youngmin. "Uhm, you are aware that this room is empty, right?" He asked, nose scrunched and finger pointing at the bare name plaque next to the small sign marking the room's number.

Youngmin shook his head. "Just go in."

Daehwi huffed, but twisted the door knob anyways. "I swear to God, Lim Youngmin, if you're about to prank me, I'll..."

His words fell short as the door swung open and he saw someone sitting at the counter, staring right back at him with wide eyes.

Daehwi broke first, happily shouting, "Yeji-noona!" as he rushed into the room.

Youngmin followed after, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Yeji had slipped off the counter so she could hold her arms out, letting Daehwi barrel into her before wrapping them around his waist in a hug.

"Noona, it's been forever," Daehwi whined.

Yeji giggled. "I missed you."

Daehwi squeezed her tighter before turning his head to look at Youngmin. "How did you set this up?" His words were a gleeful shout that had Yeji turning her head away to protect her ear.

Youngmin smiled. "I was looking on the list of tonight's performers and saw Yeji listed as a host. I thought I remembered you mentioning her before, so I messaged her on SNS."

Yeji pulled back from Daehwi, hands still loosely hooked onto his hips while she nodded. "He did. I told him we trained at JYP for three years together and asked him what I could do."

Daehwi turned his head, stepping out of Yeji's hold so he could glance between her and Youngmin. "What you could do? Did hyung ask for a favor?"

Youngmin shrugged his shoulders which made Yeji laugh before she conceded on sharing the supposed secret with him. "Something like that. Youngmin wanted to know if I would ve up to having some fun."

Daehei felt a blush rise to his cheeks, thinking of what his definition of fun had become so suddenly. Surely that wasn't what Yeji meant though. Right?

Except apparently it was exactly what Yeji meant. 

She sat back onto the counter, widening her legs and gesturing for Daehwi to walk between them.

He did so, his steps short and sheepish, lips drying in a swipe of nervousness and anticipation.

Yeji reached her hand out, manicured nails sifting through Daehwi's hair, letting the strands fall through her fingers like grains of sand.

He prodded further into her touch, hands dangling by his sides but head leaned towards her, enjoying the feeling of her nails running along his scalp.

Sensing his hesitation, Yeji reached her other hand out to grab onto one of Daehwi's, guiding him to place it on her thigh.

She leaned in, licking the shell of his ear before whispering, "higher."

Daehwi let his hand inch up slowly, feeling the sparkles of her skirt scratch his palm, the sequins flipping as his hand smoothed over them.

He paused when his hand met the juncture of her hip, fingers stretched wide so they wrapped around her soft curve.

Yeji leaned in to press a feather-light kiss to the corner of his lips as she reached down to move his hand, pulling it closer to her center, dragging it roughly over the sequins. Daehwi was afraid the heel of his hand would rip some out.

But then he felt a bump that distracted him from those worries. Yeji pulled away, smirking, as she further guided his fingers to wrap around the hard object beneath her skirt.

Daehwi swallowed, feeling his Adam's apple bob. "Is that...?"

Yeji's nose scrunched as she suppressed a laugh. "Come on, say it. Don't be shy."

He licked his lips. "A s-strap-on?"

When she glanced past him, Daehwi turned his head too, seeing Youngmin sitting on one of the leather couches, watching them with one leg crossed over the other, likely feigning disinterest so Yeji didn't feel uncomfortable.

Daehwi quickly turned his head back and brought Yeji into a sweet kiss, distracting her from meeting Youngmin's gaze. He told himself that it was to make her less nervous but his body said otherwise. Just by his suddenly clenching hole, he knew that he wanted all of Youngmin's attention on himself. He wanted to drive him mad, desperate to reach his hand into his pants but unable to out of consideration. So desperate that he cums untouched.

Daehwi knew the chances of that were unlikely but just imagining it made his dick slick with a pearl of precum.

Yeji bit his bottom lip before ending their kiss, refocusing on their hands.

She brought his hand to the edge of her skirt, guiding his fingers to creep under it, inching closer to the visible bump in her skirt.

Daehwi followed her lead, letting the fabric travel up along with his hand until his fingertips were able to grasp the hard rubber, prodding against the tip so it would grind back against Yeji's clit.

When she took a deeper breath, he knew he had succeeded. With more confidence, he wrapped his fingers around the toy, jerking it slowly just as he would a real cock.

When Yeji began to squirm, Daehwi bent his knees, chin level with the edge of the counter so he could open his mouth and immediately guide half of the toy into his mouth, keen on working quickly since they had limited time.

Yeji didn't seem to mind that he was jumping into it though, even pushing her hips forward so the toy filled Daehwi's mouth even more. He was quick to lax his tongue, resisting the urge to gag on the hard plastic filling his cheeks, pressing closer and closer to the back of his throat.

He reared his head back, popping the toy out just long enough that the wet pop resounded through the room and so he could lick his lips, sure Yeji was looking at him, before sucking in the toy even further.

With the preparation that time, Daehwi was able to take all of the toy into his mouth, first letting the hard tip rut against the top of his mouth before forcing himself to swallow it further, feeling it skim the back of his throat.

When it became hard to breath, Daehwi pulled off, huffing through breaths with desperation while he slid his tongue down the length of the toy and lapped at it's hilt.

He felt Yeji flinch more than saw it, realizing that his tongue was dangerously close to her wet lips while he was slithering his tongue around the base of the toy.

Daehei dipped his tongue lower, flattening the muscle to run along the length of Yeji's wetness, tasting her bittersweet juices. 

Even though the taste was unfamiliar, Daehwi kept running his tongue along her lips, enjoying the way her thighs quivered uncontrollably on either side of his head.

When he judged that she'd grown used to the feeling, her muscle movements slightly more controlled, he made a move to surprise her again.

He rolled his tongue before plunging it deep into her wetness, tongue-fucking her clenching core.

"Shit, Daehwi," Yeji groaned, her head falling back against the mirror. 

Knowing she had to be getting close, Daehwi shoved his tongue in further, lapping deep inside Yeji. Her thighs were beginning to slip closer together, threatening to wrap around his head. He kept going though, not hesitating even when her hips began to jerk, stomach and thigh muscles clenching tightly.

“Wait,” Yeji gasped. “Stop there.” 

Daehwi slipped his tongue out right away, licking around his mouth to clean the sticky mess she’d made of him.

Yeji pat his head. “I almost came. Would have ended our fun too quickly,” she teased him.

Daehwi stood back onto his feet and scoffed. “What, is two rounds too much for you?”

When her left eyebrow flicked up into a high arch, he knew he was in trouble.

Yeji quickly slid off of the counter and grabbed his arm, yanking on it to reverse their positions. Once she was standing behind him, she shoved on his back, forcing him to lean over the counter.

As he couldn’t help but yelp at the suddenness, Yeji yanked his pants and underwear down in one go, not stopping before she slapped him harshly, her manicured nails digging into his soft flesh. 

As Daehwi groaned, Yeji spoke to Youngmin, who was still silently watching. “No wonder the brat sucks cock so well. His mouth is awfully big, isn’t it?” She implored.

Youngmin laughed. “It always is. Only way to get the whore to shut up is by shoving a gag in his mouth.”

Daehwi turned his head to stick his tongue out at Youngmin, knowing that his hyung wasn’t going to get out of his chair to punish him. It was Yeji’s time, and Youngmin wasn’t going to interrupt that.

His move was stupid though, forgetting that he was in front of a gigantic mirror.

This he realized when Yeji landed another jolting smack to his ass, purposely racking her nails over the reddened skin that time.

Daehwi shifted his hips, moaning slightly.

Yeji simpered, fingers dipping into the split of his ass to tease him further.

Daehwi rounded his back more, chest pressing into the countertop so that his ass was perked for her, inviting her fingers. He’d take anything she’d give him though, the spankings enough to make his dick ache.

She kept running her fingers in a taunting manner though, running just her fingertips over the soft flesh so his spine prickled, never giving in to Daehwi’s obvious despair by pressing her fingers further into him.

Yeji waited until he cried out, “Y-your fingers. Please. Need them.”

Then she was reaching for one of countertop’s drawers, pulling a small packet of lube out and tearing it easily.

Daehwi judged that by the fact that her other belongings were stored in there, Yeji likely brought the lube herself and not that the abandoned room was just used by idols alike for sex.

He supposed one would never truly know though.

But then that thought process became unimportant, Yeji’s warm fingers breaching his rim, the lube coating them warm from her care in rubbing it between her fingers first. 

Daehwi’s back arched, a low groan passing through his lips. He’d been afraid that once she slipped her fingers into him, the nails would scrape him, but she was careful enough that they didn’t.

With his worries reassured into nothingness, Daehwi let himself relish in the feeling of foreign fingers stretching him open. They were daintier than he was used to, but Yeji used that to her advantage. He’d never had someone press against his walls so much, willing them to stretch through gentle caresses that made him shiver.

Her second finger slipped in just as easily, both sides of his walls prodded at the same time as she scissored fer fingers, maximizing the stretch.

Daehwi laid his head on the counter, the cheek pressed to the cool material a pleasant contrast to his flushed body.

But then Yeji was pulling her fingers out, smearing the lube sticking to them on Daehwi’s rim as she went. 

“Two is enough, isn’t it?” She asked, her voice daring him to say otherwise.

Daehwi could only imagine what secrets Youngmin had let her in on. But he just gulped his questions down and answered, “yes, noona,” hoping his obedience would result in getting fucked sooner rather than later.

Yeji accepted his answer, lining the toy up with his hole and beginning to sink it in.

Daehwi squirmed at the relentlessness of the material of the toy, the hardness forcing his walls to stretch to accommodate the size of it.

Yeji paused half way. “Okay?” She asked.

Daehwi, again, answered “yes, noona.”

He glanced up to see her smile sweetly in the mirror before she began pulling the length of the toy in. And then she quickly thrust the entire length into him, making him shout out.

“Ah, noona,” Daehwi groaned. “Your cock feels so good.”

He continued watching through the mirror which captured her reaction. Yeji flipped her long hair over her shoulder before grabbing onto his hips with both hands, pushing the toy in even further before slipping it out half way and pushing in again. 

“Noona, faster,” Daehwi whined, finding the pace she was setting too slow. He kept focusing on how hard the toy felt, moving in and out of him. Instead, he wanted to feel the pleasure of it plunging deep inside him before leaving him empty, just to fill him up again.

Yeji leaned over him, spitting out a simple, “brat,” before she complied, thrusting her hips into him faster.

Daehwi bit his lip, avoiding the urge to complain that it would feel better for her too. But he actually wanted to get fucked, so he kept his mouth shut.

Looking back into the mirror, Daehwi was able to spot Youngmin behind them, sitting at the corner of the couch, the arm he had propped on the armrest propping his head up by his chin.

Daehwi admired how eagerly he was trying to keep himself look composed. His spit-slicked lips and twitching fingers revealed his real feelings though. He was probably achingly hard in his pants, desperate to unzip the front and tug on his length.

Hooked on how attractive Youngmin looked trying to be tsundere, Daehwi moaned and Yeji took it as a sign to push into him harder, her thrust suddenly having a rattling precision.

She plunged inside him just to ram against his pleasure button, making Daehwi’s eyes roll up into his head. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, noona,” he groaned. “So close. You’re fucking me so good.”

Yeji scoffed. “For all that talk, you’re already going to cum?” She thrusted into him again, continuing to press against his prostate, enjoying the way she could see his back spasm with the pleasure. “Pathetic,” she asserted.

Daehwi whined. “Noona, please.”

She squeezed his hips with her hands. “Please, what?”

Daehwi took in a big gasp of air, gargling around high pitched moans that he couldn’t even attempt to quiet, before he could speak again. “Let me c-cum, please.”

In response, Yeji slipped the entire length out of him. She stood back for a few moments, waiting for him to whine at the emptiness. When he did, she raised her voice, commanding, “stand up.”

Daehwi did, even though his lower back protested. 

Yeji grabbed onto his shoulder, guiding him across the room and pressing him against the mirror hung over the back of the door. “You can cum after seeing how pathetic you look getting fucked by a fake cock,” she told him.

Daehwi moved his arms, flattening his palms against the mirror and using his hands to hold his weight up. This way, he was able to see Yeji reach around him to wrap her fingers tightly around the base of his cock while she guided the toy back into him.

He moaned lowly, cock pulsing pitifully with the attention. 

Yeji felt him too, her hand slowly moving up his length to match the pace of her thrust.

As he continued to moan, she sped up, wrist flicking quickly as she barreled into him far better than previous lovers with real dicks.

Seeing his sweaty self in the reflection, eyelids flickering open and shut as his mouth continuously gaped with deep breaths and moans, it didn’t take long for Daehwi to succumb to the please of Yeji’s fingers tugging at his cock. He shook as his seed spurted onto the mirror in front of him, dripping down the glass in streaks.

As his hole clenched with the orgasm, Yeji had trouble slipping the toy out, but once she got it, she removed her hand from Daehwi’s cock, wiping the cum that had dripped onto her fingers onto his asscheek, figuring it would be easy for him to clean later.

She glanced at the clock right of the door, seeing that she had only ten minutes before her break from practicing her hostess role was over.

After making sure that Daehwi could stand on his own, Yeji went back to the counter, pulling her things out of the desk.

She was about to slip the toy off and discard it when Daehwi came up behind her, grabbing onto her elbow. “Let me help, noona,” he proposed.

Yeji nodded and turned, allowing Daehwi to guide her closer to the counter so her elbows rested on it. Then he sank to his knees, hand gripping the toy.

He slipped the toy out of her core, simply moving it to the side since it was still strapped around her hips.

Then he slipped one finger inside her, and then two after finding no resistance.

When she sighed, pleased, he began to thrust his fingers in and out quickly.

It didn’t take long before Yeji was putting more of her weight on her shoulders, head leaned back, mouth wide open, as she gasped, orgasm nearing.

This encouraged Daehwi to move his wrist faster, curling the tips of his fingers just slightly to make them feel thicker.

Her orgasm was quiet, and Daehwi didn’t think he would have noticed if he hadn’t felt his fingers be coated in a thicker substance than just her slick.

When she began to whine, he quickly slid his fingers out, afraid that her overstimulation was worse than his.

He ignored his dripping wet fingers as he reached behind her out undo the clasp of her strapon, the toy and its ribbons falling from her waist and into his hands.

Yeji thanked him with a whisper as she reached for her underwear amongst the belongings she had stored.

He stepped back as she slid them on, afterwards pulling her skirt back down and smoothing it out.

When she finished rubbing the creases out of her outfit, Yeji looked back up at Daehwi with a wide smile. “Sorry I have to rush off. This was really good though. I hope you enjoyed the surprise.”

Daehwi laughed. “Oh, I certainly enjoyed it. And it was seriously good to see you, noona. We should keep in touch better.”

Yeji nodded, promising they would, before she pulled Daehwi into one last tight hug, her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

After a moment, she stepped back, ruffling his hair before excusing herself, saying she’d be late if she didn’t rush out of there. 

Daehwi stepped to the side easily, letting her head back to her work.

As she walked out, she sent a quick wave to Youngmin, all wiggling fingers, which he returned with a nod of the head.

Daehwi stalked over to Youngmin, quickly climbing into his lap.

He liked the way Youngmin’s hands lifted to softly grab his hips without the older male even realizing it. “Hm, what’s this?” Youngmin asked.

Daehwi leaned his head down, giving Youngmin a brisk kiss. “My ‘thank you’ for the surprise,” he answered with a hum.

Youngmin craned his neck to kiss his cheek once. “I’m glad you were happy to see her. Thought it might be fun to meet up with a friend amidst all this chaos.”

Daehwi nodded his head, suddenly distracted.

Youngmin watched as he wiggled around in his lap. “What? Was it too much?”

Daehwi quickly answered, “no, it was perfect,” not wanting Youngmin to worry. “It’s just that my ‘thank you’ wasn’t over.”

Youngmin cocked his head. “What do you mean?” He asked. But then he felt Daehwi’s fingers ghosting over his crotch. “Oh,” he realized. “You don’t have to. We don’t have much time ourselves.”

Daehwi tutted. “But hyung, you’re so hard. I can’t just let you walk back like this and sit for hours. Plus, you deserve a prize for treating me so well.”

Youngmin reached down to stop his wandering fingers, but Daehwi had already unzipped his pants and was pulling his cock out. “Daehwi, really, it’s okay. You don’t have to.”

Daehwi shook his head. “No, I don’t have to. But I want to.”

And then he raised his hips and sunk down on Youngmin’s cock.

Youngmin groaned at the sudden warmth wrapping around his hard cock, his head falling forward to rest on Daehwi’s shoulder.

Daehwi couldn’t help the noise that escaped from the back of his throat, a sound of the overwhelming feeling of suddenly being full again, and by a warm length that he was used to.

Youngmin lifted his head, looking at Daehwi and lifting one hand to cup his cheek. “Are you too sensitive? Stop if you need to,” he urged.

Daehwi shook his. “I’m good,” he promised. “Need you right now.”

Youngmin stroked his thumb across his lip. “Want me to help? So you just have to sit on my lap like a good boy?”

Daehwi nodded his head and allowed Youngmin to guide his head into the crook of his neck, Daehwi’s sweaty forehead pressed to the junction of Youngmin’s neck.

Then Youngmin wrapped his arms around Daehwi’s waist, holding him up just enough that he could easily thrust his hips upwards so his cock rammed into him at just the right angle, brushing against Daehwi’s already abused prostate.

He could feel Daehwi’s hot breaths against his neck, or how he’d press his lips to his neck to dampen a moan, mouth quivering against Youngmin’s sensitive skin.

With Daehwi so close to him, overwhelming his senses, Youngmin only needed a few hard thrusts received by a tightly clenching hole to orgasm, his cum adding to the lube Yeji had already fucked into Daehwi.

As his cum continued to shoot roped into Daehwi’s hole, Youngmin unraveled one of his arms from around Daehwi’s waist, instead placing his hand over Daehwi’s lower back and rubbing gently at the surely sore muscles.

The feeling of being full of cum, which Yeji hadn’t provided him, brought Daehwi into his second orgasm, body shaking as he cum dry on Youngmin’s lap.

When he’d finished shaking, Daehwi lifted his head, smacking his lips needily to Youngmin’s.

Youngmin reciprocated easily, tongue pushing from between his own lips to glide across Daehwi’s before they were welcomed into his mouth, re-exploring the familiar cave with ease.

Daehwi wrapped his arms tighter around Youngmin’s shoulders while he further deepened the kiss, wanting to feel the soothing quality of it wash over his trembling body. He wanted to drown in it, at least until his limbs stilled and his breathing slowed.

Youngmin seemed to sense that, kissing him as intensely as he needed, matching Daehwi’s pace with ease each time he changed it.

But then Daehwi was grinding against his hips again, and Youngmin needed to pull away and stop him.

“No time for more,” he warned. “We’re going to get in trouble if we don’t clean up now and get back. It’s already been over twenty minutes.”

Daehwi’s eyes widened. “Only twenty minutes?” He asked. “It’s felt like at least an hour.”

Youngmin chuckled. “I guess a good fuck makes you lose track of time.”

Daehwi nodded his head while climbing off of Youngmin’s lap, letting himself fall onto the couch besides the leader. “I guess so.”

Youngmin stood from the couch, crossing the room to grab some tissues from the box on the counter. He quickly wiped his dick clean of cum and lube before tossing the tissue and zipping himself back into his pants.

With the remaining tissues, he walked back to Daehwi and cleaned the younger as well when he rolled over, not bothered enough to do it himself.

Youngmin tossed those in the trash too before offering a hand to Daehwi, helping him onto his feet.

At some point while he and Yeji were walking across the room, Daehwi had lost his pants, which he retrieved now, slipping them up his tired legs.

Once he had them buttoned, and his hair rearranged so that it didn’t look any different than it had before, he walked to where Youngmin was already waiting for him by the door.

They exited together, Youngmin shutting the door behind both.

Only a few feet down the hall, Daehwi spun back though, looking towards the room. “Uh, did we pick the toy up from the floor?” He asked.

Youngmin chuckled, which made Daehwi glance at him with worry. “I shoved it in one of the drawers,” Youngmin admitted. “I thought maybe someone else would find it and have some fun with it.”

Daehwi didn’t need to fake his gag. “Hyung, that just came out of my asshole.”  
Youngmin nodded. “Yeah, your mighty clean asshole after not barebacking for days before using the strap-on. Besides, if they had any sense, they would wash it and use a condom.” He scratched his head. “It’ll probably just end up in the trash though.”

Daehwi’s eyes lit up. “That’s why you used the condom!” He nearly shouted in realization.

Youngmin quickly jabbed his side, hushing him. “Someone is going to hear you,” he warned, glancing around the surrounding hallways. Thankfully they were far enough away from the center of the action that they were empty though.

Daehwi waved his hand, brushing off Youngmin’s concern. “Hey, I was this close to having to ask if you’d suddenly caught something or just couldn’t bare the thought of fucking me bare anymore.”

Youngmin gave him a weird look. “Uh, no,” he deadpanned. “Just wanted to have you nice and clean for Yeji. Didn’t want her to be freaked out.”

Daehwi sighed. “Great. I don’t have to worry about that anymore.”

Youngmin shook his head. “Don’t think you ever needed to, either.”

They neared their dress room, both abandoning their conversation to seem less suspicious.

Staff greeted them when they walked through the doors, one of the stylist noonas rushing over to whisk Daehwi away and get started on meticulously spraying his hair into place. She yelled behind her shoulder that Youngmin would be next.

While he waited though, Youngmin settled onto the couch. It didn’t take long for Woojin to join him, easily throwing himself down beside him so that he was half laying on him, begging Youngmin to entertain him.

Youngmin shared his phone screen, scrolling aimlessly on SNS while Woojin nearly dozed off in his lap.

It was only a short ten minutes though, since the stylist noona called Youngmin over, patting his empty seat to beckon him.

He carefully moved Woojin off of him before going to sit in the chair, staying still while she parted his hair and used various products to make the coral color more refreshed and shiny.

It was during a moment when she walked off to acquire another comb that Daehwi leaned over from his own seat. “When did you and Woojin make up?” He asked quietly.

Youngmin looked into the mirror so he could see Woojin, who had completely fallen asleep on the couch where he’d left him. “A few days ago.”

Daehwi nodded. “That’s good. Woojin’s really fond of you, so I was worried about him being angry.”

Youngmin shrugged. “It’s all good now.”

The maknae smiled. “I’m glad.”

Then he leaned even further out of his chair. “I have another question though,” he admitted.

Youngmin glanced over. “What?”

Daehwi grinned. “So, what are we doing tomorrow?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are with the final chapter... Although this fic got cut short, I think it was still pretty heckin' successful. The goal of Kinktober is to write 31 different kinks, which is a goal I'd already met a while ago by having at least three kinks per chapter. For me, this fic has been maybe my greatest writing accomplishment in years. I really suck at writing long pieces because I always hop onto the next idea too easily; I abandon works too often. I stuck with this fic though, even if it took me a while. But it was totally worth it. Not only did I write enough to publish an entire book, but most importantly, I've had so many lovely readers (hey, that's you!) leave me Kudos and tooth-achingly sweet comments that I will always cherish. Seriously, the support, no matter what form it comes in, means the world to me. And to those of you who comforted me after the really tough news of Youngmin leaving ab6ix, know that I am endlessly grateful to you. So thank you so much for reading this fic and for supporting me as I took forever to upload the content y'all desrve. I'm sending much love to you~
> 
> Oh, and stay tuned for the tiny little surprise I'll be uploading after this. I mean, it's nothing too exciting, but it's an opportunity, folks.


	20. Final Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The small "surprise" I was talking about. Again, thank you all so much for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it.

Here, I will be listing the prompts for the other parts I was unable to publish. From this list of kinks, you could choose a part (which would include all listed kinks) or you can mix-and-match in order to request a fic! You could stick with an ab6ix ship (no Youngmin, please), or you could choose another group that maybe I’ve already written for or that you’d like to see me write for! The only group I ask that you don’t request is BTS since I feel like they already have so many talented writers representing the fandom for all ships. I’d like to give other groups a chance. In case you need any ideas, I'm super into Stray Kids, NCT & WAYV, EXO, and smaller bands like ATEEZ and ONEWE. I also stan many girl groups (Mamamoo and ITZY being my ults)!

I know this surprise isn’t spectacular, but I feel like I robbed you guys of the other wild kinks (seriously, the most sexy chapters were in the second half since I was planning on building up to them) and this is the only way that I can give you guys the chance to reclaim these kinks. If nothing is requested, I’m going to just continue on with the fics I’ve been planning on writing more from personal preference than requests (most Stray Kids based, one with an ATEEZ member) and I’ll likely eventually incorporate these kinks into future fics.

So, if any of these intrigue you and you’d like to see them happen, just comment. Any of the requests on this page will be prioritized since making sure that y’all are getting the content you want after I’ve deprived you is the most important to me.

Part 18: Suspension, blood play, brat taming; Additional Kinks: Gagging, knife play

Part 19: Filming, sadism/masochism, dirty talk; Additional Kinks: Breeding/pregnancy, asphyxiation

Part 20: Pet play, dom/sub, aphrodisiacs (food that stimulates the sexual drive)

Part 21: Public, body worship, alpha/beta/omega; Additional Kink: Knotting

Part 22: Primal Play, voyeurism, Kemonomimi/tails

Part 23: Seduction, stockings/socks, collar/leash; Additional Kink: Hypnosis/mind control

Part 24: Lingerie, cross-dressing, window/balcony sex

Part 25: Sensory deprivation, toys, “body swap;” Additional Kink: Size Queen

Part 26: Bonds (telepathic or empathetic), shotgunning, ageplay; Additional Kink: Fangs (Y’all bet I am going Vampire AU/Roleplay for this bad boy oof)

Part 27: Edging, phone sex/sexting, maid/butler; Additional Kink: mutual masturbation

Part 28: Exhibitionism, waxplay, outdoors sex; Aditional Kinks: 69 position, picnic sex

Part 29: Latex, cuckholding (fucked by someone else while s/o watches, slight “cheating” vibes), watersports; Additional Kink: Office/workplace sex

Part 30: Marathon sex, three (or more) some, breeding mount/bench; Additional Kinks: pet play, gangbang/orgy

Part 31: Cock-warming, massage, gentle sex


End file.
